


Jate'kara

by pallorsomnium



Series: The Mand'alor and his Jetii (Save the Galaxy) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Exposition, First Aid, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Jango Fett is a NERD, Jedi Culture, Jedi Culture Respected, Jedi/Mandalorian Cultural Parallels, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mandalorian Culture, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Burn, discussion of slavery, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: It’s just his kriffing luck that the one time he decides to take a break planetside, everything goes to bantha shit.Jango happens to be on Naboo when the Trade Federation decides to invade. From there, his quiet life as a bounty hunter goes sideways. A TPM AU.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Jango Fett, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Mand'alor and his Jetii (Save the Galaxy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663015
Comments: 1068
Kudos: 2655
Collections: Absolute Must Read Fics, Best of Fanfiction, ~Hallowtide Recommends~





	1. solus

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written a fic for public consumption in...*goes to check*...five years. I have been in and out of the Star Wars fandom for years, but this is my very first Star Wars fic! Please be gentle while I'm still figuring out characterizations. I figured a TPM AU would be a good place to start before I start going wild (I have...a few AUs in mind for the future.)
> 
> That being said, I have taken bits from canon and Legends for this fic. I've also altered some details about Galidraan and ensuing events to suit the story. They will be addressed as the story unfolds (I think) so I won't go over the details here. Since this is a TPM AU, some of the dialogue will be familiar as I've taken them straight from script, while others I might have altered to fit my needs.
> 
> I don't have someone acting as a sounding board or as beta, so we'll see how this goes. I'm enjoying writing this at least, so here's hoping you guys enjoy reading!

It’s just his kriffing luck that the one time he decides to take a break planetside, everything goes to bantha shit. 

He had just finished a job, one in a long series of jobs. After collecting his earnings, he had thought Naboo would be a good place to stop over for a break. Naboo is small and insignificant on the galactic scale, just a pretty, inoffensive planet, even if its people are painfully pacifist. But that had meant he would be able to relax, without too much concern for any danger to himself. 

Or so he'd thought. 

Instead, he finds himself armourless, though not weaponless, in one of Theed’s markets when the news sweeps through the crowd. The Trade Federation has blockaded the planet and cut off all communications on- and off-planet.

To the people’s credit, they didn’t dissolve into mayhem at the news. They are obviously _frightened_ , movements jerky and inelegant in their hurry to collect their wares and head home to their families, but none are careless or rude towards another. Jango is obviously an outsider, and yet several stop and, bafflingly, ask him if he has food and shelter. 

He waves their offers aside--politely--and heads back towards the public hangers, which is unfortunately a bit of a distance away.

Despite his hopes and efforts, he is too late. He reaches the hangers just as they are evacuated. Civilians, hanger personnel, service droids, all stream out of the exits, shepherded by B1 battle droids and destroyer droids. The battle droids form a perimeter, preventing anyone from accessing the hangers again. 

This isn’t just a blockade. The Trade Federation intends to _invade._

Jango curses his luck, again. He won’t make it past the destroyer droids to his ship, and his ship likely wouldn’t make it past the blockade. He retreats back into the city.

Jango ducks behind a conveniently placed statue - of which there are _many_ on Naboo -- and a squad of battle droids patrols past him, none the wiser. 

Less than 24 hours after the Federation had taken over the public hangers of Theed, dropships had descended, carrying countless battle droids and surrounding the city. With communications down, the Naboo had no way of passing information to one another except by word of mouth. Jango had heard from the family who’d given him shelter for the night that the Queen has been arguing back and forth with the Trade Federation, demanding an end to the blockade, to no avail. 

Then the full invasion had begun, battle droids and destroyer droids and kriffing _tanks_ spilling out into the streets of Theed, rounding up everyone they encountered. Those who had tried to fight didn’t last long. Jango chaffs under his own powerlessness. The Naboo aren’t _his_ people, but these people were civilians. He also has little tolerance for the Trade Federation and extreme prejudice for _detention camps_. 

Jango has evaded capture thus far, retreating into the city center just ahead of the droids. Eventually though, he will have nowhere to go. 

He had considered his options and concluded the most feasible - without siding with the kriffing Federation -- would be to offer his services to Naboo’s Queen, even if it meant having to break her out of Federation custody first. Hopefully, there’s _some_ plan in the works to end the invasion, and then he could get his armor and his ship and scram. 

Which leads him to where he is now, avoiding patrolling droids a small distance away from the palace, where he had seen two Neimoidians enter. Sooner or later, they will be leading the Queen out, for whatever purposes, and he would strike then.

Sure enough, less than an hour later, the elaborately dressed Queen of Naboo and her entourage are marched down the palace stairs by an escort of battle droids. Four of the men in her entourage wear the uniform of palace security guards, which will hopefully make things easier. Checking his surroundings and the direction they’re going, Jango draws his twin blasters and adjusts his position. The courtyard they will pass through would be a good spot for him to act; a patrol has already passed through, and there aren’t any other droids around to deal with. 

He allows for the group to pass before he makes his move, stepping out from behind a pillar and shooting the three droids bringing up the rear. He shoots a fourth as everyone turns towards him, the droids frantically lifting up their blasters to take aim.

And then two karking _jetiise_ fall from the sky--or the balconies above, their _jetii'kade_ drawn, one blue and one green, making quick work of the remaining droids. He keeps his blasters up, though pointed away from anyone.

Warily, the _jetiise_ look at him, he looks at them, and the Queen's entourage looks between him and the _jetiise_. 

The older of the _jetiise_ is a Wookie of a man, towering over everyone present, and the most untidy _jetii_ Jango has ever seen, with rumpled clothing and scuffed boots and long, disheveled, greying hair. Jango's instincts, however, tell him the man is a warrior not to be tested. 

The younger _jetii_ , a rare redhead, is a padawan, going by the braid and distinctively awful nerftail they all seem to sport. Though to Jango, the man looks old enough to be a proper knight, which might be why his braid goes nearly to his waist. He at least seems neat and put-together the way someone would expect from a _jetii_ . But what did Jango know about _jetii_ and their ways?

He doesn’t hate the _jetiise_ , not like he once did. After Galidraan, he’d wanted to rip apart every _jetii_ he saw with his bare hands--but after, after he’d escaped, he’d seen the holovids. The _jetiise_ had made a big public show of it, apologizing for what happened, and making changes to their own training and policies to prevent a repeat. They even sent their Service Corps to Mandalore and its other planets to help resettle families and rehabilitate the land, left ruined _by_ the _jetiise_ centuries ago. He was more forgiving after that, but he still doesn’t particularly _like_ them. 

"Master, shall we get under some cover first?" The padawan breaks the standoff, powering off his _jetii'kad,_ though he keeps it on hand and continues to eye Jango cautiously. 

“Right you are, Padawan.” The master also powers down his saber and turns to the Queen. “Your Highness, if you please.” He gestures to the covered walkway branching from the courtyard. He leads the entourage, while the padawan waits for Jango to join up before covering their backs. 

The older _jetii_ finds a spot tucked between two buildings that keeps all of them out of sight of any droid patrols. 

“Your highness, we are the ambassadors sent by the Supreme Chancellor,” the older _jetii_ said. “I am Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn. This is my padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi.” The two _jetiise_ give the Queen a bow. 

“Your negotiations seem to have failed, Serah Jedi,” says the old man in the Queen’s group. 

“The negotiations never took place,” Jinn replies.

“The Trade Federation sought to kill us,” Kenobi adds drily. “We thought it prudent to come find you instead.” 

The Federation is run by cowards. Jango wonders, not for the first time, what has given them the balls to attack Naboo _and_ attempt to kill _jetiise_.

“And you, serah?” the Queen asks, turning towards Jango.

Jango dips his head. “Your highness, I am a simple bounty hunter who chose to stopover on your planet for a break,” he says and assesses how everyone reacts. The Queen and her four security officers stiffen while some of the handmaidens edge away from him. The _jetiise_ do not visibly react, but he feels as if their focus on him doubles. He continues regardless, “My armor and most of my worldly possessions are on my ship, which was in the public hangers when the Federation invaded. I’ve evaded the droids until now to reach you. I had planned to offer you my service to help free your planet, but what am I compared to two Jedi?” 

“I’d say we need all the help we can get,” mumbles one of the security officers. The Queen and the lead security officer each shoot him a look, but the Queen inclines her head. She looks to her handmaidens, and Jango is sure some sort of signal is passed between them all, though he doesn’t know what. 

“Very well. It is as Private Meela says, we will need all the help we can get,” states the Queen. “We will discuss your terms later. What is your name, ser bounty hunter?”

Jango pauses and decides, “Call me Naasade.”

The Queen nods. “Now, what are our plans?”

“We must get in contact with the Republic,” Jinn says. 

“They’ve knocked out all our communications,” says the lead security officer--a captain by the look of his insignia. 

“What of transports?” Jinn asks.

“Main hanger,” replies the captain. “This way.”

They set off for the hanger. The captain and _jetiise_ lead the way, with Jango at the rear and the rest of the security officers surrounding the Queen, the old man, and her handmaidens in the middle. He catches the _jetiise_ exchanging looks before the padawan, Kenobi, slows his steps, easing his way to the back of the group alongside Jango. 

“Pardon me for asking, but is there any reason in particular you chose Naboo, Mister Naasade?”

Jango huffs at their suspicion. “You’re asking if I somehow knew something like this was going to happen?” Perhaps in some other universe, some other bounty hunter might have known and taken advantage of the situation to play the field, earn something lucrative from a grateful queen and planet, but Jango has absolutely no patience for something so convoluted. 

Kenobi tilts his head noncommittally. He doesn’t even look regretful at being seen through, though he really hadn’t been _trying_ to be subtle, in Jango’s opinion. 

“I wanted a _break_ ,” Jango grumbles. “Naboo is a beautiful planet and _meant_ to be peaceful.”

“Yes, I’m sorry you got caught up in this then,” Kenobi says, sounding surprisingly sincere.

Jango grunts. “At this point, I’m not surprised. I don’t have the best of luck.”

Kenobi quirks a brief smile, and Jango catches glimpse of a dimple, there and gone again. 

“I would say my master and I also haven’t had the best of luck lately,” he says.

“You mean people don’t usually try and kill you during negotiations?”

“More often than one would think, honestly,” Kenobi sighs. 

They reach the royal hanger before Jango can comment, and Kenobi moves to join his master and the captain at the hanger side door. 

The captain eases open the door, and they all get a good look at the battle droids milling around inside, a squad of them detaining what looks like the royal pilots. 

“There’s too many, we’ll never get past them all,” says the captain.

“They won’t be a problem,” Jinn says, turning to the Queen. “Your highness, given the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us.”

“Thank you, Serah Jedi, but my place is here with my people,” the queen replies.

“They will kill you if you stay,” Jinn says.

“They wouldn’t dare!” protests the old man.

“They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal,” the captain says. “They can’t afford to kill her.”

“The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, your highness,” Jinn insists. “There’s no logic in the Federation’s move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you.”

A person with any common sense didn’t need _jetii_ feelings to see that. Though the queen and her entourage needed the reminder, it’s probably not something they would expect, as people of a pacifist planet.

A debate kicks off between the members of the Queen’s entourage. The old man, apparently the governor of Theed, quickly sides with Jinn, pushing for the Queen to seek help from their planet’s senator and the Senate. Jango highly doubts the Senate can do anything about the issue, even if they miraculously manage to agree to act--but he keeps the thought to himself. Kenobi also looks skeptical, but when he catches Jango looking, he quickly schools his face into the blank mask the _jetiise_ prefer. 

Eventually, the Queen halts the discussion, turning to her handmaidens. “Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us…” she says.

A handmaiden steps forward. “We are brave, your highness.”

“If you are to leave, your highness, it must be now,” Jinn urges, and the Queen finally agrees.

The governor stays behind with a security officer and two handmaidens. The rest of their party enters the main hanger.

“We need to free those pilots,” the captain says.

“I’ll deal with them.” Kenobi waves them onwards. 

Jango keeps one eye on the _jetii_ as he neatly takes out the squad of droids guarding the pilots. 

Meanwhile, at the head of their group, Jinn is stopped by a droid. By the time the droid has drawn its weapon, Jango has his twin blasters out, shooting the droids close enough to be a threat, and Jinn activates his _jetii’kad_ , cutting down the droid before him. 

“Get to the ship!” calls the captain, pointing to a sleek silver cruiser not too far away. Jango is unfamiliar with the model, but hopes it’ll be enough to get them through the blockade. 

The security officers guide the Queen and her handmaidens to the ship, while Jinn deflects any blaster fire heading their way. Jango brings up the rear, shooting every droid within his sight. A couple of the freed pilots run to join them, and Kenobi soon catches up, cutting down any droid in his way. Kenobi waves to Jango, bidding him to ascend the ship’s ramp after him.

After taking down a couple more droids, Jango follows him onto the ship, and he can feel the ship’s engines rumbling awake beneath his feet. Jinn hops on not a moment too soon, the ramp sliding up and closing behind him.

Jango trails after the two _jetiise_ to the cockpit, but hangs back as the two join the pilots. The pilots manage to evade the ground fire from the droids and soon take them out of the planet’s atmosphere. 

“There’s the blockade,” announces one of the pilots, just before one of the Federation ships starts shooting at them. 

Jango grits his teeth and braces himself against the wall as the pilots begin evasive maneuvers. 

The next ten minutes are tense, especially since he can only stand by and watch things take their course. The ship’s shield generator is hit, and four of the five astromechs onboard are lost before the remaining one manages to fix it. They make it through the blockade, but then the pilots announce that the hyperdrive is leaking.

“We’ll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship,” says Jinn. 

Jango thinks about the systems and planets nearby, and all of them are less than ideal.

Kenobi, who has seated himself at one of the monitors, pulls up a star map. “Here, Master, Tatooine. It’s small, out of the way, poor...the Trade Federation will have no presence there.”

Jango has to agree. If they are going with the closest planet with the best shot of avoiding the Trade Federation, Tatooine would be the one. He is sure that the Naboo would _not_ like it though.

“How can you be sure?” the captain questions.

“It’s controlled by the Hutts,” says Jinn. 

“The Hutts?!” Sure enough, the captain objects -- strongly. “The Hutts are gangsters! If they discover Her Royal Highness--”

“It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation, except the Hutts are not looking for her, which gives us an advantage,” argues Jinn.

The captain looks to Jango, clearly asking for his input on this.

“They’re right,” Jango says with a shrug. “I’ve got no love for that sand hell of a planet or the Hutts, but the Hutts at least won’t be looking for her, and it’s probably the best choice out of bad options.”

The captain groans and has the pilots enter the coordinates. He turns back to the _jetiise_ with a glare. “ _You_ get to tell the Queen.”

Somehow, Jango ends up in an audience with the Queen next to an irate captain, two _jetiise_ , and the astromech that had saved the ship and very likely their lives. After the Queen has commended the droid, R2-D2, the captain looks to Jinn, and Jinn steps forward.

“Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine,” he says. “It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs before traveling on to Coruscant.”

“Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It’s controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I don’t agree with the Jedi on this,” the captain says.

“You must trust my judgement, Your Highness,” Jinn says placidly. 

Jango could practically see the ruffled feathers on the Naboo at Jinn’s gall. He _almost_ misses the soft sigh from Kenobi next to him. 

The Queen pointedly turns to Jango and asks, “And what are your thoughts, Serah Naasade?”

Jango shrugs, crossing his arms across his chest. “Like I told the captain, I honestly wouldn’t recommend the planet to anyone, but Tatooine is likely our best option. I have, however, been to Tatooine, which could serve as an advantage while we are there.”

The Queen and her handmaidens exchange looks, and the Queen nods. “Very well then.” She waves to dismiss them. “Serah Naasade, please stay behind so we can discuss your contract.”

Jango bows his head and steps out of the way of the exiting captain and _jetiise_. Two handmaidens pull out datapads and styluses from hidden pockets. Another handmaiden places a chair before the Queen. He waits for the Queen’s invitation to sit before he settles in for negotiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mando'a**  
>  Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Naasade - nobody


	2. t'ad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango is a man of action. Unfortunately for him, this fic has a lot of talking. A LOT.

With their leaking hyperdrive, it will take them at least a full cycle to reach Tatooine. 

In the two hours since signing his contract with the Queen, Jango has: learned the layout of the entire ship; assessed the state of their rations and supplies and duly informed the captain that it would not last them even a week; shared surprisingly good caf with the security officers and finally learned their names; held a dubious conversation with the droid R2-D2 about bounty hunting with the handmaiden Padmé as skeptic witness; cleared out part of the cargo bay and did some training; and cleaned his twin blasters and his five knives. 

Jango has now, ostensibly, run out of things to do, except perhaps nap. 

While the _jetiise_ had been offered a closet of room to sleep it, Jango had declined bunking with the security officers. Instead, he'd scrounged up several blankets, accepted a heavy cloak from the Queen's handmaidens, and made himself a nest in a defensible corner of the cargo bay. 

He considers the nest for a moment, but the caf earlier has done its job in keeping him wide awake. Unfortunately, Jango isn’t the type to enjoy idleness. He _could_ go back to training. But another option comes to mind.

Kenobi has been sneaking glances at him since the start of their journey. He’s been subtle about it, Jango will give him that, but no self-respecting bounty hunter would miss that they’re being watched. Jango could let the matter sit, but it’s _something_ to occupy his time.

He finds Kenobi in the engine room, stripped down to his inner tunic with the sleeves rolled up and attempting something with the hyperdrive to get them all there in one piece. He notes the number of scars on the man’s bare forearms -- more than he’d expect from a padawan. He catalogs their origins absently -- mostly blasters and conventional blades, but the few linear burns there definitely came from _jetii’kade_. What makes him pause is the faint scarring around Kenobi’s wrists that he _knows from experience_ are from shackles. If he squints and tilts his head, now that he knows what he’s looking for, he can see the faint scarring around the man’s throat from a collar.

 _What_ the kriff? Wasn’t he a padawan? What kind of kriffing life has this baby _jetii_ been living?

A loud clang halts his whirling thoughts, and he makes eye contact with Kenobi, who gives him a questioning look before looking away, focusing back on whatever he’s doing. Jango huffs. He’ll think about the implications of those scars later. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall by the door. 

“You’ve been looking at me. Whatever you have to say to me, just spit it out,” Jango says.

Kenobi pauses in his work, and Jango watches in surprised amusement as the man honest-to-gods blushes. _Bless_ those ginger genes. He’s perfectly happy to wait and watch Kenobi pull himself together. But the redness at the tips of his ears and dusting across his face fades away disappointingly quick, hidden behind the usual blank calm of a _jetii_.

“When you mentioned your armour, you meant your _beskar’gam_ ,” Kenobi finally says, more statement than question. He looks Jango straight in the eye. “ _Naasade_ is -- forgive me for being impolite, but did you truly give up your name, or are you hiding your identity? It’s not the done thing to ask, I know, but with my duty to protect the queen...” He lets Jango finish the thought on his own. 

Jango smoothes his expression, hiding his surprise. This _jetii_ knows _Mando’a_ , _understands_ it. He wonders how _much_ Kenobi knows. Would the man recognize who he is? Too many times today, he finds himself at another crossroads, another significant decision to be made. 

He decides to go with his instincts. 

"Jango Fett. I go by _Naasade_ on most of my jobs, for anonymity." 

He waits for a sign of recognition, and Kenobi _does_ seem to ponder over his name, but in the end, he simply nods politely to Jango. 

Jango is not sure if he's disappointed or not, left with an unfulfilled feeling of anticipation.

For now, Kenobi is preoccupied with the hyderdrive, so Jango leaves him to it. 

A handmaiden stops him before he returns to the cargo bay -- Padmé, when he looks closer. 

“Does the Queen need something from me?” he asks.

“Oh--well, no. I was just wondering...if you could spare the time, could you tell me about Tatooine?” asks the handmaiden.

“Sure,” he agrees. “Let’s sit in the galley.”

It takes a little while, as Padmé bustles about making herself a cup of tea, but Jango takes the time to really study her. He realizes that she is still very much a _kid_ . For all her regal bearing, same as the Queen and the other handmaidens, she must be fourteen, fifteen at most. It’s said the Naboo mature faster than the average human, those with a political upbringing especially so; it’s why their _Queen_ is only fourteen. But fourteen is too damn young for the kind of battle the Federation has brought to Naboo. _He_ might have been fourteen when he took up the title, but hindsight is a powerful thing. He curses the Federation once again. 

“So, Tatooine?” she prompts once she’s seated across from him.

“It’s a desert planet, one with a binary sun system, barely hospitable to humans,” he says. “Anyone who tells you they’re there by their own choice, they’re probably lying to you.”

She blinks. “Is it that bad?”

Jango grunts. “The planet is run by the Hutts. Most of the businesses in the major spaceports are either owned by them or work with them. Anything the Hutts say, goes. Anyone trying to make an honest living runs the moisture farms away from settlements, but not only do they then have to deal with the Hutts, they also have to deal with extremely hostile natives, a tribal race called the Tusken Raiders.”

“But then...why would anyone go to Tatooine?”

“Tatooine is a perfect spot for a gathering of bounty hunters, smugglers, gamblers, and thieves -- as long as you don’t cause trouble for the Hutts. It’s why your captain was so against us going there,” Jango says.

“Oh..”

He pauses, absently rubbing the side of his neck and thinking about the scars around Kenobi’s wrists.

“It _also_ has one of the galaxy’s largest slave markets. A good percentage of Tatooine's population consists of slaves, freed slaves, and their families.”

The handmaiden gapes at him. “ _Slavery?_ I didn’t know there’s still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic’s antislavery laws--”

Jango snorts. “As long as slavery remains a lucrative business, the trade will still continue. Besides, the Republic doesn’t exist out here in the Outer Rim. The Senate has more interest in squabbling amongst themselves than in caring about a planet like Tatooine. Tatooine has nothing to offer them -- no goods, no resources. If anything, it keeps the slave trade out of sight, out of mind.”

“But--that’s _awful_!” she protests, with all the righteous anger of the innocent.

“It is what it is.” Jango shrugs.

“It doesn’t bother you?” demands the handmaiden. “The subjugation of _sentient beings_ \--” she huffs, too upset to continue.

Jango levels her a stern look. “Kid, I hate slavery on a deeply personal level, but I’m just one man out alone in the galaxy. Nothing I could possibly do if I bothered would make a difference.”

“ _Anyone_ can make a difference,” Padmé insists. 

Jango scoffs. “Your idealism is admirable.”

She scowls at him, but then her face turns anxious.

“What you said about the Senate...you don’t think the Senate will help us, do you?”

Jango shrugs. “I think it’s a long shot. But I’m not exactly an expert on the Republic or the Senate. I’ve never had a good impression of the Republic, but I’m just a bounty hunter. Perhaps for your queen and your senator, it will be different.”

“I hope so, or I don’t know what we’ll do.”

“You will do what you must,” Jango says. “Your queen will, anyways. What matters most is saving your people.”

Padmé nods, face grimmer than any kid’s should be. Jango gives her silent company as she finishes her tea. 

Kenobi hunts him down early the next cycle. Only he and the _jetiise_ are awake that he knows of, and Jango is re-cleaning his blasters in his corner of the cargo bay.

“ _Jango Fett_ ,” Kenobi says his name with meaning. 

Ah, perhaps he recognizes his name after all. Jango grunts and waves for him to continue talking. 

“I’m sorry, I should have recognized your name sooner, but it’s been a long time, and stories say that you’re dead. You’re the _Mand’alor_.”

“I _was_ _Mand’alor_ ,” Jango corrects him. “That is not who I am anymore. Besides, my people are _dead_ , no thanks to you _jetiise_.” 

Kenobi grimaces, but nods. “I am surprised you even agreed to work with us--or even spoke to me.”

“Make no mistake, I still don't like you _jetiise_.” He gives him a flinty look. “But the reparations your people made were...appreciated. There was a point in my life where I would have killed every one of you, but ultimately, the fault didn’t lie completely with your people.”

“Death Watch.”

“Death Watch -- _Kyr'tsad_ ,” Jango agrees, “and Tor Vizsla. I killed him and avenged my people.”

Kenobi stilled, silent for a long stretch of time. Jango isn't bothered, returning to his cleaning.

"Revenge is not the way of the Jedi," he finally says, slow and careful, and Jango prepares himself for some self-righteous bantha shit. "But that is not something I can begrudge you. It is not my place."

That...was certainly not what he expected to hear. What kind of _jetii_ is he? Jango gives him the side-eye. 

Kenobi notices and shakes his head. "It is not my place," he repeats. 

Jango maintains his skeptical gaze, and the _jetii_ sighs, understanding he wants more of an explanation than just that. He sits down on a nearby crate, settling in for a longer discussion.

"Revenge is...an ugly, terrible thing for a Jedi," Kenobi says, shoulders slumping ever so slightly. "What it turns us into is...unspeakable. It _ruins_ us." His words are heavy with the weight of experience, as if he has personally seen it, and Jango tucks that notion away for later contemplation. "And many, Jedi included, will preach to you, that revenge, especially by killing, is morally wrong, that one should seek to--rise above and forgive instead. But what Death Watch did…what happened to your people was…" 

Kenobi is at a loss, and Jango grunts. There is no word for it, and there is no forgiveness for it. There is just a gaping hole inside of him filled with roiling rage and pain and guilt that still keeps him awake some nights. Some days, he can live with it; other days are...more difficult. 

"...Horrific," Kenobi finally settles on. "When the Order discovered what had really happened, we made reparations. But Vizsla and the Death Watch were never brought to justice, and no one has made any efforts to do so. That fact alone is upsetting. 

"Aside from that, you are -- were -- _Mand'alor_. Killing Vizsla was not solely an act of revenge but of _justice_ for your people. I personally _don't_ think it right, and it is not _our_ way -- but it is _yours_ and the way of your people."

Jango stares at him, unable to hide his disbelief, and Kenobi gives him a steady look back, as if to assure he meant every word he had said. 

"You...are a very strange _jetii_ ," Jango eventually remarks. 

"I have had an unconventional upbringing," Kenobi says. 

"I think you would have been one of a kind regardless," Jango replies blithely, but finds he means the words quite sincerely. He barely knows the man, but his instincts tell him that's true. Kenobi is...different from other _jetiise_ in some fundamental way. 

But then Jango watches in absolute delight as Kenobi's face and the tips of his ears flush bright red. Kenobi splutters and struggles to reply, pointedly avoiding eye contact. 

Jango lets him flail about for a while but eventually takes pity on him, steering the conversation in another direction.

"Speaking of upbringings, tell me how you know about Mandalorian culture when you are obviously _aruetii_.”

Kenobi gets over his embarrassment with that, looking much more relaxed, his blush fading. He eyes Jango thoughtfully, as if measuring his words, assessing what to reveal.

“When I was sixteen, my master and I spent over a year assisting Duke Kryze. Much of my time was spent among the people of Mandalore.”

“Duke _Kryze_?” The name gives him pause. Clan Kryze is True Mandalorian -- or at least _was_. 

Kenobi nods. “Duke Adonai Kryze. You knew him, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Jango says, his voice suddenly hoarse, his throat tight.

He _remembers_ Adonai -- a tall, severe man several years his senior, who had injured his leg too severely for Jango to take with him to Galidraan. He had _forgotten_.

“He has been looking for you,” Kenobi tells him. “All the stories say you died, but at least when I was there, he kept insisting you had survived. He wanted to send people out to search for you, but the New Mandalorians and Death Watch kept him too busy.”

He had _forgotten_ . After Galidraan, he had been lost in anger and grief. He hadn't been _thinking._ He had held himself together with vengeance and spite to escape his bonds and hunt down Vizsla. 

He recites his litany every single night. _Every single night_ , he lists the names of the dead, of those he’d lost. And he had _forgotten_ , that he wasn’t -- _isn’t_ the last one left. There had been _others_ , not just Kryze. 

“I can tell you more about my time on Mandalore,” says Kenobi, pulling Jango’s thoughts back to the present, “but first there’s something you should know.”

“What--”

They’re interrupted by the opening of the cargo bay door. Jinn steps through. He doesn’t look surprised to see the two of them, but does give Jango a wary look. Jango doesn’t know the man nearly enough to understand the look he gives Kenobi, but it makes the _jetii_ duck his head and hop to his feet. 

“Come, Padawan, the Queen wishes to speak with us before we land,” says Jinn. “You as well, Mister Naasade.”

Kenobi has already hurried to join his master at the door, but Jango still says to him, “You will tell me what I should know later, Kenobi.”

Kenobi and his master both pause, but only Kenobi turns and bows his head in acquiescence.

Jango follows them to the Queen’s quarters at his own pace, wrangling his thoughts into some semblance of control along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that escalated a lot quicker than I had planned, but I respect that characters have a mind of their own sometimes, so there you have it. 
> 
> **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody


	3. ehn

The Queen simply wants to know the plan for once they have landed. It’s straightforward enough. Once they’ve reached Tatooine, the pilots have been instructed to land outside of view of a settlement--which one has yet to be determined. Jinn plans to disembark under disguise and look for their missing parts himself, taking the astromech with him to hold the specs of the ship. Kenobi is to stay with the ship. As he is the more mechanically talented of the pair, Jinn claims, he can prepare the ship for the replacement parts. Kenobi would also guard the Queen and her entourage. 

“I have been to Tatooine before. Shouldn’t I come with you?” Jango asks, crossing his arms. As much as he’d rather not spend time alone with Jinn, it only makes sense for Jango to go with him.

Jinn looks to the Queen, but she waves to give him the choice.

"The Force will provide,” Jinn says, which tells them _absolutely nothing_ , and gives Jango an inscrutable look. “My feelings tell me you would be better suited here, assisting my padawan in guarding the Queen."

Kriffing _jetii_ _feelings_. 

Jango grits his teeth against a snarky remark and keeps his own face placid as he nods his agreement. At least, it meant he would _not_ be spending time with Jinn. It would also give him time to speak with Kenobi, who has proven himself much more tolerable to be around than his master. And who is currently giving Jinn a rather intense glower by _jetii_ standards. 

"I welcome, however, whatever advice you can provide," Jinn adds. 

Jango shrugs. "I can’t give you specifics until we know where we’re landing. Otherwise, Nubian parts are probably rare around here, so you'll have to look hard. I don’t know what kind of funds we have, but it will be pricey; we may need to trade some things,” he says. “And if you're avoiding the Hutts' attention, stay away from the larger shops, they're all run by them."

After that, they are dismissed. The _jetiise_ make for the engine room, likely to make an inventory of what they need, and Jango refills his travel flask with some water before returning to the cargo bay.

Jango is not the type to run away, even from his own thoughts, but right now, he doesn’t _want_ to think, not until he knows whether else Kenobi has to tell him. He sinks himself into training.

They land just out of sight of Mos Espa, a spaceport he hasn’t been to before, so he has nothing new to add to his previous advice. 

On his way to the galley, he spots Jinn entering the engine room, dressed in a worn poncho to disguise himself as a farmer. Considering the _jetii_ ’s naturally disheveled appearance, he has to admit the disguise works well enough for Tatooine. 

Before reaching the galley, Jango stumbles upon a whispered but heated argument between Captain Panaka and Padmé. They obviously think they’re free from eavesdroppers, and Jango isn’t about to disabuse them of that fact. He slides out of sight and listens in. 

“I was against coming here from the start,” says Panaka, “but since we _are_ here, there is _no way_ I’m letting you venture out into that--that hive of scum and villainy, Jedi there or not.”

“Captain!”

“I am your head of security. _Let me do my job._ We have already taken enough risks as it is. The Jedi apprentice _and_ the bounty hunter that _you_ hired are staying with the ship because they think they will be protecting _you_ . Are you willing to do them that kind of disservice and jeopardize their efforts _and ours?_ There is no reason to tempt fate just to satisfy your curiosity, and you know it.”

So, the handmaiden is really the Queen. It isn’t a _complete_ surprise; it makes sense, with the uncanny similarities between the handmaidens and the way the Queen would turn to her handmaidens before making decisions at times. Clever, really, he had to commend the captain for choosing to employ the strategy. 

He _would_ have thought what he’d said about Tatooine would discourage Padmé’s curiosity, but apparently not. Fortunately, the captain is putting his foot down. Like he said, they really don’t need to attract more trouble than they already are.

There’s a stretch of silence before Panaka insists, “One of your handmaidens can go and relay what she sees to you, but it _cannot_ be you. Please be reasonable about this.”

“...very well,” the Queen acquiesces. “Eirtaé can go.”

He hears footsteps approaching so he resumes his walk to the galley, and Padmé walks by, her expression stormy. Panaka trails several steps behind, looking tired. He and Panaka exchange nods in greeting as they go. 

Jango plans to walk a perimeter around their ship, so after snagging a ration bar, he heads for the exit ramp. R2-D2 already waits by the exit and chirps a greeting when Jango arrives. Jango pats the droid’s domed head as a hello so he can continue eating his bar. 

“Be wary, Padawan. I’ll see you soon,” he hears, and turns to see Jinn heading his way with Kenobi following, still wiping his hands on a rag.

“Yes, Master,” Kenobi says dutifully and accesses the door panel.

The exit ramp unfolds open, and a rush of Tatooine’s hot, bone dry air mixed with sand enters the ship. Jinn exchanges one last look with Kenobi, nods politely at Jango, and then descends the ramp, R2-D2 following in his wake. 

“Be wary of what?” Jango asks Kenobi.

“There is a disturbance in the Force,” says Kenobi. “My master and I cannot pinpoint its origin, but we must be especially mindful of our surroundings.”

Jango frowns. “Do you think the Federation has already located us? We literally just got here.”

“Perhaps. Or it could be something unrelated,” Kenobi says. “For now, only time will tell.”

“You know, your _jetii_ sorcery is sometimes completely useless.”

This, of all things, causes Kenobi to puff up with indignity. “The Force isn’t just a tool,” he huffs, sounding like he’s said it many times before. “It’s not a--a _utility knife_ for us to use whenever it is _convenient_!”

Jango prepares himself for a lecture on the _Force_ , surprisingly more amused than annoyed. Kenobi just looks so _offended._

Fortunately--or unfortunately--that’s when Panaka comes trudging along with a handmaiden dressed in a peasant’s guise. Eirtaé, he assumes from the overheard conversation.

“You’ll have to hurry to catch up,” Jango remarks, waving a hand to Jinn’s figure in the distance. 

The handmaiden nearly speeds down the ramp, and Panaka huffs before trotting off to keep up with her.

Kenobi stares after them. “Is she…?”

“Apparently, her highness is curious about Tatooine, so she’s sending a handmaiden to be her eyes and ears,” Jango says.

“Oh, Master will not be pleased.” Kenobi sighs.

“Is he going to tell her no?” Jango asks.

Kenobi shakes his head. “If the Queen is insisting, he’ll bow to her wishes. I understand he can be difficult to work with though.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Jango remarks dryly, and Kenobi gives him an unimpressed look. Jango blithely ignores it, sending him a smirk. He finishes up his ration bar and checks that his blasters are secure, before heading for the ramp. He waves a hand to Kenobi as he leaves. “I’m going to walk the perimeter.”

He patrols a wide circuit around the ship, wishing fervently five minutes in that he had his armour or at least a headcovering. He powers through, keeping a wary eye in the distance, just in case the _jetiise_ and their _bad feelings_ are onto something. 

All he sees though is sand, sand, and more sand. 

_Kriffing Tatooine._

Where they have landed the plane, there’s not a single sign of life in sight, not even desert weeds. If trouble is coming, he doesn’t see it. 

He finishes his circuit and takes one last look in the direction of Mos Espa, before glady returning to the ship. He heads straight for the fresher to clean up before even considering doing anything else. 

He finds Kenobi in the cargo bay, looking through the crates one by one. 

“Looking for something?” Jango asks. 

Kenobi straightens at the sight of him and seems to give up the search.

“My master found the one shop in Mos Espa selling the parts we need,” says Kenobi, “but they won’t take Republic credits.”

Jango grimaces. “I should have realized we would only have Republic credits. They’re not worth much on Tatooine. How much do we have available?”

“Twenty-thousand.”

“Anywhere else, that would be more than enough,” Jango says. “Here, we could exchange that to wupiupi, but the agent will gouge us in the exchange fee.”

Kenobi nods grimly. “Master Qui-gon wanted me to check the ship for anything of value we may be able to barter with, but…” He shakes his head.

Jango grunts. “Hardly a surprise.”

Kenobi leaves the cargo bay, likely headed for the comms in the cockpit, and Jango follows. 

“Is there any other way for us to get the money we need?” Kenobi asks. 

Jango thinks for a moment. “There’s gambling,” he says. “People will bet on anything here.”

“...My master is a fair hand at sabacc,” says Kenobi in an understated way that Jango takes to mean Jinn usually trounces the other players. Jango raises an eyebrow at him, but Kenobi just shrugs, not commenting further.

He huffs. “It could work. But with the high stakes he’d be playing for, it would undoubtedly involve the Hutts.”

“We’ll keep that as a last resort then,” Kenobi says.

They reach the cockpit, and Kenobi sits down at the comm station. He connects to the call that must have been on hold.

“ _Obi-wan, anything of value left on board?_ ” Jinn asks on picking up.

“A few containers of supplies, the Queen’s wardrobe, maybe,” answers Kenobi. “Not enough for you to barter with, not in the amounts you’re talking about.”

“ _...All right._ ”

“Naasade tells me gambling may be an option,” Kenobi adds.

“ _...He is right. It may well be our only option. We shall see. Another solution may present itself. I’ll check back._ ” Jinn ends the call, and Kenobi sits back with a sigh.

Jango waits a few beats for him to collect his thoughts before asking, “When do you want to talk?”

Kenobi gives him an assessing look. “I think nighttime would be best, once we have an idea on how to get the parts,” he says. “This will likely be a lengthy discussion.”

Jango agrees. He has a feeling it will also not be an enjoyable one. Nighttime would indeed be best. The less interruptions to get it over with, the better.

Jango is making idle conversation with the pilot Ric Ollie on the planets they’ve each visited when the comm station chirps. 

“Is it Jinn?” he asks as Ollie goes to check.

“No, it’s...it’s a message...from Naboo,” Ollie says.

That immediately makes Jango wary. “It can’t be trusted.”

Ollie nods. “The Queen will still want to see it. I’ll transfer it to the audience chamber, and then we’ll need to get Panaka and the Jedi.”

“I’ll get them,” Jango volunteers. “You just alert the Queen.”

He finds both Kenobi and Panaka outside, gazing into the distance, for good reason. A massive wall of sand clouds approaches them from opposite Mos Espa -- a sandstorm. Exactly what they _didn’t_ need. On Tatooine, everything grinds to a halt when a sandstorm hits; they can be deadly if someone is caught in it unprepared. 

“There’s been a transmission from Naboo,” he says once he’s close enough to not shout. 

Kenobi frowns and sends a look to Jango. Clearly, he doesn’t trust it either. 

“Let’s go then.” Panaka leads the way back to the ship and then the audience chamber.

They play the message once they’re all gathered in the audience chamber. A small blue hologram of the governor of Theed appears, grainy and stuttering: 

“ _Your Highness, they have cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me!_ ”

“It’s a trick,” Kenobi warns the moment the message cuts off. “Send no reply. Send no transmission of any kind.” He leaves, Jango suspects, to update Jinn.

The Queen, truly Padmé this time, he notes, looks upset, exchanging anxious looks with her handmaidens.

“Do you think he is right, Serah Naasade?” she asks him.

Jango nods. “With the quality of the recording, it might not even be the governor. They could have just pieced a bunch of footage together,” he says. “If you sent a reply, they’d be able to use it to trace us back here. As it is, I’m already concerned they managed to reach the ship.”

“But what if it’s true? We don’t even know how many died in the initial invasion. They have already placed my people into camps. What will they do next?” the Queen frets.

Jango shakes his head. “I can’t say. Either way, we’re short on time.”

The Queen nods, and one of the handmaidens grips her arm in comfort. Though she tries to act strong, Jango can see the cracks in her facade. She’s only a _kid_ , with the weight of her whole planet on her shoulders, he’s reminded once again. Unfortunately, he has no answers for her.

Kenobi sits in the galley, nursing a cup of tea. He nods a greeting to Jango, as Jango grabs a cup of water and joins him at his table.

“Any news from your master?” Jango asks. 

Kenobi shakes his head. “The sandstorm is about to hit, so they’ve gone to shelter with one of the locals they’ve met,” he explains. He swirls his tea within its cup absently. “...if the people _are_ dying…” He sighs, looking almost as troubled as the Queen.

“There’s not much we can do about it while we’re stranded here,” Jango reminds him. 

“Yes, but we’re running out of time,” he says. “The amount of time it will take to travel to Coruscant and back to Naboo is already a good two weeks that the people of Naboo will suffer for. And that’s not counting the time it will take to speak to the Senate.”

“You don’t think they’ll help either,” Jango says, recalling the skeptical look on Kenobi’s face when they’d been outside the hanger on Naboo.

“...I have my doubts,” he admits. “I have little trust in politicians. But I hope, for the sake of the people of Naboo, that they are unfounded.”

“Your Order can’t do anything for the Queen?” Jango asks. He doesn’t know exactly what kind of sway the _jetiise_ have in the Senate.

“No, we have no formal say in anything the Senate decides to do,” Kenobi says. “We are meant to be peacekeepers and advisors, though that unfortunately doesn’t always turn out to be the case. We have one or two pairs of Jedi who regularly sit in during the Senate proceedings, but only to observe and advise. The most my master and I can probably do is submit a report on what has happened and our censure of the Trade Federation.” 

He looks to the hall just then, and Jango follows his gaze to see Padmé, dressed as a handmaiden again, approaching them. She looks as anxious as she had when made up as Queen. 

“Can you do that?” she asks, entering the room fully. “Submit a report for us?” 

Kenobi nods. “The Council will have to review it first, but yes, we can.” He gets up, moving towards the counter. “Would you like some tea?”

“Oh, you don’t have to--” Padmé begins to protest, but Kenobi pulls out a mug and goes through the process of making her tea anyways. She looks like she needs it, honestly. “...thank you.” 

Jango nudges a seat from the table towards her with a foot, and she sits down as Kenobi returns with her freshly prepared tea. He sets it down before her before returning to his own seat. Padmé carefully wraps her hands around the mug. 

“I cannot guarantee that it will help,” Kenobi cautions her. “There are those in the Senate who do not like the Jedi and are quick to distrust us. The Trade Federation is also heavily entrenched in the Senate; they have quite a few supporters.” 

“But--what the Trade Federation is doing to Naboo is _wrong_ , don’t they see that?” she asks. “Isn’t that why the Senate sent you to intervene?”

“The _Senate_ didn’t send us,” he corrects her gently. “After word came of the blockade, Chancellor Valorum suspected our involvement would be time-critical. He didn’t wish to wait for the Senate to argue over the matter, so he submitted a direct request to the Jedi Order to negotiate between the Federation and Naboo. He and my master are friends, and since we had just completed another mission close by, we accepted the mission in lieu of deploying another pair of Jedi from Coruscant.”

“Oh…” Padmé blinks in surprise. “Just before communications went down, Senator Palpatine said that _he_ requested the assistance of the Jedi.”

“...not to my understanding,” Kenobi says. “No mention was ever made of him. But I might not know all the details.”

Perhaps, but to Jango, taking all the credit seems like exactly what a politician would do. 

Padme seems to accept it though, nodding hesitantly and sipping her tea.

Jango, meanwhile, has a question. “You don’t need to go through the Senate to request the Jedi?”

“ _No_ ,” Kenobi says emphatically. “We may have attached ourselves to the Republic, but ultimately the Jedi serve the _galaxy_. Anyone, even outside the Republic, can request our help.” He pauses to drink his tea, which must be practically cold by now.

“Kryze asked for your help,” Jango recalls, though he doesn’t wish to go into the details just yet, not before their agreed discussion, not with Padmé there with them.

“Yes, he requested the Jedi’s help directly,” Kenobi confirms. “Mandalore remains its own system, and he understandably doesn’t trust the Senate.” 

Padmé looks between the two of them curiously, but Kenobi thankfully returns to the original topic. 

“Unfortunately, there are too few of us for the size of the galaxy; we’re spread too thin. Some requests may be better suited for the Senate or Judicial Forces. The ones we _can_ address...there’s not enough of us, and we must then prioritize. It would honestly be even worse if more people knew they _could_ request us directly.” He grimaces. “There are so many people that could use our help--that _need_ help, of _any_ kind -- and we can’t do anything but stand by.” 

Kenobi shakes his head, looking quite defeated. Jango notes the way Kenobi absently rubs a hand over his opposing wrist, and Jango _knows_ what scar hides under his sleeve.

“You do what you can, which is more than most can say,” he says, feeling an urge to reassure him. Kenobi sends him a surprised look. Jango understands; he’s surprised too. But Kenobi so genuinely _believes_ in doing good, and Jango isn’t about to deny that for him.

“Serah Naasade is right. You help who you can. Every bit of help makes a difference,” Padmé says, as confident as the queen she truly is. “And those you help appreciate it. We, the Naboo, appreciate your help.”

Kenobi smiles at her wanly. “Thank you. I hope we will be able to save your people quickly.”

“I hope so too.” She sighs and returns to her tea. 

They sit quietly for several minutes. Kenobi and Padmé drink their tea, and Jango listens to the faint, tinny roar of the sandstorm striking the ship’s exterior. It’s rather soothing now that he pays attention to it. 

Then, proving to be a very curious young woman or simply needing a distraction -- or both, Padmé asks, “Why does the...leader, I assume? Of Mandalore? Why does he not trust the Senate?”

Jango keeps himself from openly grimacing. He realizes just then she must have been a _baby_ at the time. Kenobi obviously hesitates, looking to Jango as if waiting for a cue from him. It’s one thing to speak about it with Kenobi, who _knows_ . It’s another to explain what happened while pretending he hadn’t _been right there_ to a fourteen-year-old, queen or not. Jango _isn’t_ going to do it. 

“You explain,” Jango tells Kenobi. “I’m going to rest a while.” 

He finishes his water, quickly washes his cup, and heads for the cargo bay.

“I’m sorry...did I offend?” Padme is asking Kenobi as he leaves.

“It’s...a difficult subject…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought really, really hard about sending Jango with Qui-gon out to Mos Espa, because some people were excited at the thought of it, but Qui-gon wasn't having it. It works out, I guess? (I'd also have to rewrite the whole scene I had already for Jango's first meeting with Anakin, and I really wanted to keep it. LOL)
> 
> And we still haven't reached the Discussion yet, I know. The chapter got too long. We're getting there...


	4. cuir

The sandstorm has passed when Jango wakes from his nap. He figures it’s a good time as any to do another patrol around their area, not to mention to stretch his legs. After refilling his water flask, he exits the ship, discovering the ramp has already been lowered.

He soon finds out why when he spots Kenobi in the shadow cast by the ship, seated cross-legged with the hood of his robe pulled up to hide his face from the glare of the sun. He supposes Kenobi is meditating, but he has to squash the instinctual unease he feels at the sight. There is no wind, and yet the edges of Kenobi’s robe and sleeves waft softly as if there is. Swirls of sand in distinct tendrils surround him, orbiting lazily. It’s strange, yet beautiful, yet  _ terrifying _ . It’s such a casual display of a power Jango will never understand, it makes his gut want to squirm.

Jango turns from the sight, takes a deep breath in and out, and puts it out of his mind. He sets off to begin his patrol. 

The landscape has changed, the sandstorm depositing new dunes where there had been none and flattening out other areas. There is, however, still no signs of life, just endless expanses of sand. Mos Espa remains barely visible in the distance, unchanged. He wonders about Jinn's progress on getting their parts.

He returns to the ship to see Kenobi has emerged from meditation. He has remained seated, but has his hands buried in the sand on either side of him, a bemused quirk to his lips.

“What is it?” Jango asks.

Kenobi blinks and looks up at him, shaking his hands free of sand.

“This planet has an...interesting Force presence. Old and...almost feral, I suppose.”

“...right.” Jango has nothing to say to that. 

Kenobi gives him a wry smile before getting to his feet. 

“Nothing alarming, just interesting,” he says. He brushes off the sand he’s collected on his leggings. “I  _ am  _ a little worried though that we’ve disillusioned Padmé, and by extension the Queen, about the Senate.”

Jango grunts. “Better now than later,” he says. “The Queen can think of contingency plans then, instead of just relying on the Senate.” He pauses, then asks, “Did she...pass any judgments?”

Kenobi hums, looking off into the distance with a thoughtful expression.

“She was horrified, of course. But I hope she understands better that Jedi are just like any other sentient being. We make mistakes, just like anyone else does. Unfortunately, with the power that we have, those mistakes come at terrible costs.” He turns to look at Jango. “It’s why we begin our learning when we are children. It’s why we make the sacrifices that we do and take the vows that we do.”

“How early do you start training?”

“We start learning the Code and our philosophy as early as we can understand it, through stories and songs. We start learning to control the Force through games," Kenobi says. "Coincidentally, we start combat training, among other things, at five years old.”

“Hm.”  _ Coincidentally _ , because Mandalorians also begin training children when they reach five. Before then, they are taught the  _ Resol'nare  _ and other aspects of being  _ Mando’ade _ . Apparently, similar to the  _ jetiise _ . Jango doesn’t know how he should feel about that. 

He saves the thought for later, as Kenobi sends him a knowing look. 

“And did you tell her who I was?” Jango asks. He had not thought Kenobi would, but wants to check regardless.

“No,” Kenobi replies, looking baffled at even the thought of it. “It’s not my right. It’s your decision if or when you tell her.”

“Fair enough,” he says. 

“...while you were resting, my master commed with news,” Kenobi says, though he strangely doesn’t look too pleased. 

“And?”

“Do you know about the Boonta Eve?”

“Yes…oh.” Jango puts two and two together. “He’s betting on a  _ podrace _ to get us our parts?”

“The local boy he befriended has offered to enter the race on our behalf,” Kenobi says. “Master Qui-gon has submitted our ship in a gamble with the junk shop’s owner. If the boy wins the race, the owner gets the winnings and we get the parts. If he loses, we lose the ship.” He frowns, clearly not approving of the plan. 

Jango curses under his breath.

“Is your master  _ mad _ ?” he hisses. “He’s staking everything on a  _ local boy _ winning a  _ podrace _ ? Not just that, but one of the  _ biggest _ podraces in the galaxy?”

“He seems to have confidence that the plan will work, but yes, I understand that it seems quite...ambitious,” Kenobi says. He sighs the tired sigh of the long-suffering. It seems like his master is  _ dini’la _ even by  _ jetii  _ standards. 

Jango wonders how long Kenobi has had to put up with Jinn’s madness -- and if Jinn is either more or less infuriating to other  _ jetiise _ than to non-Force-sensitives.

“Do  _ you  _ think it will work?” Jango asks.

“While I have...misgivings, I must trust in the Force. My master thinks this boy will win the race, so I must have faith that is the case.”

Jango grunts. Kriffing mad  _ jetiise _ . He tells himself that either way, they are stranded without the parts. They’re also a resourceful group of people; they’d figure something out if they need to.

He and Kenobi head back into the ship, closing up the ramp behind them.

“Have you ever seen podracing?” Jango asks purely out of curiosity.

Kenobi nods. “On Malastare,” he says. “I’m grateful my master didn’t decide to hop into a podracer himself. Though I suppose he’s much too tall for it.”

Jango arches a brow at him. “He would have done it if he wasn’t?”

“ _ Rumor _ has it, my master used to drag race in his youth. One of the many things that drove  _ his _ master spare, I heard.”

“ _ Drag racing? _ You  _ jetiise _ ?” 

“We have the reflexes for it of course, but it’s highly frowned upon for obvious reasons. I can neither confirm nor deny that he did, but I would not have been surprised.”

Jango tries to imagine a younger Jinn drag racing, and yes, alright, it might be plausible. 

“And what does your...Council think of it?” Jango asks. “He sounds like quite a rule breaker.”

“Yes, he has a reputation,” Kenobi admits.

“What about you? Do you have a reputation?” Jango is genuinely curious.

Kenobi grimaces. “Probably nothing good, I imagine,” he says.

Jango frowns, feeling doubtful that’s the case. “Because of Jinn?”

“...in part…” Kenobi hedges, clearly not wanting to discuss it. Jango doesn’t press.

He enters the cargo bay to discover that Panaka and two handmaidens have made use of the area he’d cleared for training. Panaka looks to be running them through self-defense exercises. Padmé notices them at the door and pauses. 

“Serah Nasaade, Padawan Kenobi, would you care to join us in training?” she asks, looking between them and Panaka. 

“They could use practice with other people,” Panaka encourages. 

Jango grunts and looks to Kenobi, who bows his head in agreement. Jango moves to join them, Kenobi a few steps behind him.

Nighttime falls, and Jango goes looking for Kenobi. He doesn’t find him in the engine room, where he’d been unloading the old hyperdrive. He’s not in his room or the galley either. Jango finds Kenobi in the cockpit, seated at the comm station speaking with Jinn.

“--ing must be wrong with the transmission,” he’s saying, giving the screen a perplexed look. 

Jango sees a graph, but has no idea of what.

“ _ Here's a signal check, _ ” Jinn says. 

Kenobi still looks perplexed.

“Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!”

“ _ No Jedi has _ ,” replied Jinn. 

“What does it mean?” Kenobi asks.

“ _ I’m not sure… _ ” 

A beep signals that Jinn has ended the call. Kenobi continues staring at the screen, looking troubled.

“Something come up?” Jango asks, pulling him out of it. 

Kenobi shakes his head. “Master Qui-gon sent a blood sample and asked me to check the midi-chlorian levels.”

“That’s what you  _ jetiise _ check for your powers, right? Force sensitivity?” Jango checks. The term is familiar, but not something he’s heard in years.

“Simplistically, yes,” Kenobi says. “Midi-chlorians are organisms that live symbiotically in every cell of a living being. We use them to tell us of a being’s potential to use the Force, though it’s by no means a determinant of their full Force abilities or whether they will become a good Jedi. An average human has a count of about 2500. We consider a child for the Order if they have a count of 7000 or more. Master Yoda, our Grandmaster, has the highest recorded count in history, but  _ no one _ has a count of 27,700.” He waves at the graph on the screen. 

“Could it have been an error? Equipment error? This was over a transmission,” Jango proposes.

“Maybe...I would certainly do a retest with better equipment on another sample.”

“Where’s it even from?” he asks.

“I suspect the local boy, though my master didn’t specify.”

Jango grunts. Of course he didn’t. 

Kenobi gives him a curious look. “Were you ever tested?” he asks.

Jango snorted. “Yes, and I was told I was as Force-sensitive as a rock.”

A sly light enters Kenobi’s eyes. “I have a Force-sensitive rock,” he says.

“...you’re messing with me.” Jango gives him an unimpressed look. 

“I have it…” Kenobi reaches into one of the pockets on his belt and pulls out a small, smooth black stone. “Master Qui-gon gave it to me as a birthday present. It technically saved my life once.”

Jango stares at the rock, and then at Kenobi. He can’t tell if Kenobi is being serious or not, though Jango feels like he is.

“It’s not like I can tell if you’re telling the truth or not. It’s a  _ rock _ .”

Kenobi smiles brightly, complete with dimples in his cheeks.

“I promise you, I am speaking the truth,” he says. He puts the stone back into his belt pocket and gets to his feet. “Shall we?” He waves in the vague direction of the cargo bay.

They relocate to Jango’s corner of the cargo bay, Kenobi snagging a seat cushion from the galley seats as they pass through. Jango settles into his nest, while Kenobi sets down his pilfered cushion nearby and sits on it cross-legged. 

“So I don’t end up repeating anything you already know, can you tell me what you understand happened behind Galidraan and what you know about the state of Mandalore afterwards?” Kenobi asks.

Jango huffs, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. “Fair enough,” he says. “The Governor of Galidraan was working with  _ Kyr’tsad _ all along. They had him hire us to put down a group of violent rebels, and then framed us as killing civilians to the Senate and you  _ jetiise _ .” 

Kenobi’s face turns grimmer as Jango speaks, but he lets Jango continue. 

“We didn’t know anything was wrong until your strike force showed up. It didn’t make sense to us. We followed the Supercommando Codex. We followed the Guild rules. Our contract was  _ legal _ . So we stood our ground, and it escalated from there.” 

He pauses and takes a deep breath, trying not to think hard about what happened. He doesn’t have to recount it at least; Kenobi already knows, perhaps some details even better than Jango. Kenobi doesn’t rush him, just sitting there quietly.

“Before I went hunting for Vizsla, I did check on Mandalore, though not very well,” Jango admits. “I didn’t want to enter the system unless I had to, and you’re aware that we’ve always been pretty insular, even with the holonet. Our business is our business. And it’s not like it mattered to the rest of the galaxy. At least not until the civil war ends. One Mandalorian is the same as another to them.”

Kenobi nods. 

“I know that after the True Mandalorians were wiped out, the arguments over who would lead Mandalore and the system got worse. Then I found out a Duke had taken control and was managing it fairly well if not for Death Watch, which wouldn’t be so much a problem once I hunted down Vizsla. I just hadn’t known the Duke was  _ Adonai Kryze _ .”

“...would it have changed things?” Kenobi asks. “ _ Does _ that change anything for you?”

“Back then? No,” Jango says truthfully. “Now, probably not.”

Kenobi eyes him consideringly for a moment, but without any judgment that Jango would see. 

“I want to tell you about Galidraan first,” Kenobi eventually says, face still grim. “About what  _ we  _ learned afterwards about it.”

“...Go ahead.”

“The Governor was not simply in contact with Death Watch; he was harboring a good number of them within the capital,” Kenobi reveals. “And he was..not popular on Galidraan. When his opposition began to grow too vocal, Death Watch posed themselves as some of them and began killing civilians. Then he contacted you and the Mandalorians to deal with these...rebels.”

_ No _ . Jango wants to object, but he just  _ knows  _ what Kenobi is saying is true.

“When the Governor reported the True Mandalorians to the Senate and the Council, he attributed the civilian deaths  _ and  _ the rebels’ deaths to your people as indiscriminate killings. The Senate insisted that the Order should send a strike force, and the Council agreed to it, thinking the Senate had verified the Governor’s report.” He shakes his head. “They had not,” he says, simple and damning.

“The people we were contracted to kill, they weren’t the ones who killed those women and children. They were nonviolent protesters?” Jango verifies over the familiar anger rising within him. 

Kenobi nods, looking very regretful. Jango clenches his fists, uselessly. 

Some things about that time make terrible sense now. The way his instincts had warned him of something  _ off _ about the contract, but he had ignored them. The way they had all felt as if they’d been watched the entire time they worked. The way the-- _ targets _ had been so utterly unprepared to face them. 

“He had us killing  _ civilians _ . That--” Jango cuts himself off, taking a deep breath and a moment to control the anger roaring through him -- not to calm it, but let it sink into his bones and sharpen his focus rather than cloud it. “I should have killed him. I  _ will _ kill him.”

“...He isn’t in the Republic’s custody,” Kenobi says while giving him a strangely curious look. “He was turned over to the Duke. I believe the Duke has ensured he will spend the rest of his life miserable in prison.”

Jango considers that fact and saves the decision of whether to still kill the Governor for later. He gestures for Kenobi to continue speaking.

“As you know, when the Order realized what had really happened, we immediately made reparations. We also tried to find  _ you _ ,” Kenobi reveals, causing Jango to give him a baffled look. “Leaving you to your fate would have been  _ wrong _ . But all the Governor ever said was that wherever he’d sent you, you’d be dead already. We kept our eyes out, but you’d disappeared.”

Jango grunts and holds out his hands to say “here I am.”

“If all of that wasn’t what you planned to tell me, then what was?” he asks.

Kenobi gives him a considering look. “It shouldn’t be much of a surprise, given what I have already told you.”

“ _ What _ shouldn’t?” Jango asks, starting to get impatient.

Kenobi looks him straight in the eye.

“The True Mandalorians still live on. Your people  _ need _ their  _ Mand’alor. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived!! Apologies for the cliffhanger :P
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody


	5. rayshe'a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been distracted. I found out what hospital I will be working at in June! (What a time to be entering the workforce eh?) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

“...Come again?” Jango _knows_ he hadn’t misheard him, but it _makes no sense_ to him.

“The True Mandalorians still live on,” Kenobi repeats. “Your people need you.”

“ _How?_ ” 

Kenobi’s face softens. “I know originally ‘True Mandalorians’ referred to the supercommandos who supported _Mand’alor_ Mereel’s reforms and the Supercommando Codex. But it didn’t _only_ refer to the supercommandos as the years passed, correct?”

 _Oh._ Jango can only nod.

“I think you forgot, completely understandably, that there were more True Mandalorians than the ones who went with you to Galidraan. Not just the ones like Duke Kryze, who stayed behind because of injury. They weren’t the only ones left,” he says, gentle in a way that’s almost painful. “Some of the men and women who went with you, they had families -- spouses, _children_ . They had _clans_ . And then there were the Old Clans who’d always supported the True Mandalorians. They all swore the _Resol’nare_ ; they all swore to _you_.”

It’s like getting hit in the head, remembering exactly what Kenobi says, remembering the faces if not all the names, and vice versa, of all the people who’d been important to his _vode,_ and in extension to him. As if the guilt he already carries isn’t enough.

“What--” He pauses to keep his voice steady. “What happened after Galidraan?”

“Death Watch turned their attention to wiping the rest of the True Mandalorians out,” Kenobi says. “Of course, they fought back when they could. And when they couldn’t, the rest of the Old Clans stepped in. The Clans hid them within their own and opened their Houses to them.”

The surprise on Jango’s face is obvious, and Kenobi gives him a small smile.

“The Old Clans are naturally traditional. They rejected the New Mandalorians, but they also rejected the ways of Death Watch. From what I understand, over the years, they not only took in the True Mandalorians, they took up the True Mandalorian way. They accepted _Mand’alor_ Mereel’s reforms and the Codex. They are all _your people_ , and they are waiting for the return of their _Mand’alor_.”

“They don’t need _me_. Isn’t Kryze leading them just fine?” Jango argues.

“The Mandalorians accept his leadership, but he is no _Mand’alor_ . He doesn’t hold the authority that you do over the people and doesn’t want it...he is doing a good job for what it’s worth, but he’s made a lot of sacrifices to lead in your place. And if Death Watch hadn’t fallen apart when it did, which I now understand is because you killed Vizsla, I’m not sure how long he and the True Mandalorians would have held out. The New Mandalorians haven’t made things any easier for him since then, since he’s not the rightful _Mand’alor_ . And there’s been reports of Death Watch returning recently. Mandalore _needs_ you.”

“How can you say _I’m_ what they need? After what happened on Galidraan?” Jango asks. “And you’re right, I did forget. I left them all to fend for themselves after. I am no _Mand’alor.”_

“I hardly think that’s entirely your fault,” Kenobi says quietly with a glance to the side of his neck, where Jango knows the collar of his shirt doesn’t quite hide the slave brand there.

Jango ignores the absurd urge to cover it with his hand and glares at him, though without much force behind it. 

“Had the Order known what the Governor planned, we would have never let it happen. I am sorry that it did,” Kenobi says.

“That’s not an apology I need from _you_ ,” Jango tries not to snap.

“I am still sorry that it happened,” Kenobi replies, implacable. 

Jango grunts. “My point still stands. I’m not fit to be _Mand’alor_.”

He doesn’t _deserve_ to be, Jango doesn’t add. 

Kenobi seems to pick that up anyways, looking at him with eyes far too knowing.

“Sometimes, it’s not about what we think we deserve, but what we must accept. _Mand’alor_ was a title given to you. Whether you deny it or not, there will be people who look to you as _Mand’alor_ . Just as the people have a duty to their _Mand’alor_ , the _Mand’alor_ has a duty to their people...and this war has gone on for far too long. I have seen your people’s struggle, and I can’t in good conscience _not_ urge you to be _Mand’alor_ again.” 

Jango looks away from him, unable to answer. 

“...I’ll leave you be.” 

Kenobi gets up, picking up his seat cushion as well, and leaves the cargo bay. Only after does Jango notice the sharp pain in his palms from his nails digging into them. 

He takes a few deep breaths, allowing his clenched fists to relax before he shifts onto his knees. He forces clear his head, though it’s more difficult than ever before. Kenobi has given him too much to think about. But for now, he rests his hands on his knees and bows his head.

“ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_...” He begins reciting his litany. 

Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t sleep much that night.

The next morning, everyone in the ship is up early for the Boonta Eve, most of them making a stop in the galley for breakfast. Jango is grabbing himself a cup of much needed caf when Kenobi approaches him cautiously, clearly wary of Jango snapping at him. 

“I realized I shouldn’t have pushed you so much on the matter last night,” he says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Jango grunts and waves away the apology, understanding why he did. He’s set the thoughts aside for now, with this race to immediately worry about. 

“We have Naboo to deal with first. I’ll _think_ about it, and decide after we’re done,” Jango says. 

Kenobi smiles. “That’s all I ask.”

Jango gives him a baleful look, because that’s _definitely_ not all he is asking for. Kenobi blinks at him innocently, and Jango huffs, giving up the matter for now.

They all gather in the audience chamber. Ollie has gotten the ship’s comm station connected to the local broadcast and has transferred it to the audience chamber for them to follow the Boonta Eve. From the sounds of it, the podracers are in the process of moving onto the track, the announcers chattering away about the odds of different contestants.

Padmé has chosen to dress as a handmaiden again, he sees, and she sits with the other handmaidens circling the decoy queen. Jango sits himself down next to Kenobi on the bench lining the wall. 

“Did you find out the local boy’s name?” he asks Kenobi, and Padmé looks over to them in interest.

“Skywalker, I believe,” Kenobi says. 

Jango grunts. “Let’s hope your master’s right,” he grumbles. 

Kenobi nods solemnly.

Jango had neglected to ask what the Queen had thought of Jinn’s plan. Based on how she barely hides a scowl, her lips pressed tightly into a frown, he doesn’t think she approves of the plan either.

The announcers begin calling out the name and origin of each podracer, and they all fall into tense silence to listen. 

A gong sounds over the broadcast, announcing the start of the race. 

But then, one of the announcers says, “ _Oh wait! It looks like Little Skywalker has stalled!_ ”

Jango resists the urge to groan and cover his face. It’s going to be a _long_ race. 

By some miracle, the local boy wins the race. Jango sighs softly, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding for the final stretch of the race. Padme, the handmaidens, and the decoy queen grasp each others’ hands tightly. Next to him, Kenobi relaxes slightly from his earlier stiff posture, and he shoots Jango a relieved look before standing.

“We should start getting the ship ready for take off,” Kenobi tells the pilots and security officers. “I’ll make sure the engine room is ready.”

“I can keep an eye out for any trouble while we wait,” Jango offers. 

Kenobi nods at that and turns to the decoy queen. “We should be on our way to Coruscant soon, Your Highness.” 

He bows before leaving the chamber with the pilots and officers. Jango gives the decoy queen a nod before heading for the exit hatch. 

He opens the ramp, gazing out into the sands. The landscape looks unchanged from yesterday, with no signs of life in sight. Hopefully, Jinn and the handmaiden won’t have issues bringing the parts back. One never knows with Tatooine. 

Roughly an hour after the race, Jinn and Eirtaé arrive on eopies pulling sleds with their new parts and supplies. The security officers and Kenobi join Jango at the bottom of the ramp, watching their approach. 

Once Jinn and Eirtaé pull the eopies to a stop, R2-D2 trundles off the sled it had been riding and heads straight for the ramp onto the ship, all the while complaining about the sand. One of the security officers approaches Eirtaé to offer assistance, but she waves him away and slides off her eopie on her own. She gives Jinn one hard look before picking up one of the parcels on the sleds and entering the ship. 

Jinn doesn’t seem to notice, instead looking to Kenobi. Curiously, he remains on his eopie and waits for Kenobi to go to him. As the officers begin collecting the rest of the supplies, Jango hangs back to listen in on the _jetiise_ ’s conversation.

“Start getting the hyperdrive generator installed,” Jinn says. “I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long.”

Kenobi squints up at him against the glare of the twin suns, a wry curl to one corner of his lips. “Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?”

Jinn gives Kenobi a look Jango couldn’t read, before saying, “It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts.”

Kenobi nods, a pensive look on his face. 

Jango, meanwhile, stares at Jinn. Why the kark are they taking the Skywalker boy with them?

Jinn turns his eopie around and heads back for Mos Espa, the second eopie following behind with a click of his tongue. After a last look in Jinn’s direction, Kenobi follows the security officers hauling the hyperdrive generator up the ramp. 

“‘Another pathetic lifeform’,” Jango quotes as he trails Kenobi back to the engine room. “Jinn does this often?”

Kenobi hums and nods as he assesses the new hyperdrive and parts. 

“My master has a habit of collecting strays,” he says. “It happens at least every other mission.” He starts moving things out of the way to install the new hyperdrive, and Jango decides to make himself useful and help. “Unfortunately, I’m the one who usually ends up taking care of them.” 

Jango grunts, but doesn’t say anything. He’s honestly not surprised. They work in silence for a moment, hauling the hyperdrive to its slot.

“Once, he was gifted an egg,” Kenobi says absently as he works to secure the parts into place, “and couldn’t decline due to the local customs.”

“What happened to it?” Jango asks once they could spare the attention.

“Oh, it hatched into a Krayt dragon,” Kenobi says with a quirk of his lips.

The _kriff._

“It was an adorable little thing. Unfortunately, it grew too big for the temple. Since it was partially domesticated, I had to find it a suitable sanctuary, which is a story in itself.”

“I bet,” is all Jango can say, once again wondering what kind of life the man has been leading. That can’t be _normal_ , even for a _jetii_.

“This is the first time he’s collected a child, shockingly,” he comments absently.

The _jetii_ suddenly stiffens and then slowly straightens, gazing into the middle distance with a furrowed brow. After a few seconds, Kenobi sets down his tools and heads out of the engine room. 

“What is it?” Jango demands, keeping close to his heels.

“I have a very bad feeling…”

“Your _jetii_ sorcery?” He doesn’t hide the slight skepticism in his voice, even as he fingers the holsters of his blasters. For all Kenobi has said they’d picked up _something_ to worry about with their _Force_ earlier, it still seems like plain old paranoia to Jango. It’s one thing to make things float and fly around; it’s another to see into the future or whatever the kriff Kenobi is doing now. 

Kenobi shoots him a wry look over his shoulder before entering the cockpit.

“Are you picking up anything on the outside sensors?” Kenobi asks Ollie.

“No…” Ollie pauses, staring at his screen. “No, wait--yes, there, just barely. Is it Master Jinn?”

“It’s too soon,” Kenobi says with a shake of his head, the furrow back in his brow. “Tell everyone to stay inside the ship. Keep sharp and alert the queen. I’ll meet what comes.”

Kenobi doesn’t object to his presence as they made their way to the exit hatch, but then, Jango hadn’t thought he would. The _jetii_ palms open the hatch, the ramp slowly unfolding out and down. Jango squints into the distance. Something is kicking up a trail of sand clouds on the horizon and approaching fast. Once again, he curses the fact he doesn’t have his armor. His helmet would have given him a much better visual. He glances over at Kenobi and finds the man’s expression is even grimmer than before, an outright frown on his lips.

“Whatever is coming…” Kenobi pauses, clearly hesitant to continue. 

A strange-looking speeder comes into view, pitch black against the blinding white of the sand. It comes to a stop some distance away, and its rider disembarks. They toss aside their black robe, revealing a heavily tattooed red-skinned male Zabrak dressed like a _jetii_ but in full black. His pale eyes look only at Kenobi, seeming to dismiss Jango’s presence entirely. The Zabrak unclips a cylinder from his belt, a hilt of a _jetii’kad_ much like the one Kenobi carries but well over twice the length, and holds it out in a taunting salute. With a screech, plasma blades erupt from both ends.

 _Red_ blades. 

Besides him, Kenobi sucks in a harsh breath. 

Jango doesn’t need any sorcery to know what that means, what is happening. He knows the tales. 

_Darjetii_. 

“I will handle this,” Kenobi says, voice soft but firm. 

Jango doesn’t argue with him about it; he knows this isn’t his fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! Sorry :)c
> 
> Note regarding the Krayt dragon: ~~I read something like that happening in a fic, but I can't for the life of me remember which! I was doing a massive binge-read at the time LOL Let me know if you guys do?~~ Thank you Amyntas! The fic in question is [The Chosen by MissLearn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477353) :)
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)


	6. resol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by a lot of swearing, frustrated hand-waving, and viking battle music on loop (IDEK, but it fuels the muse).  
> It's also 3.6K long, and I decided not to chop it into two, so enjoy! :D 
> 
> *cues Duel of the Fates*

Jango stands silent as Kenobi sheds his robe and unhooks his saber hilt from his belt. 

“Guard the ship, please,” Kenobi says without waiting for his agreement, descending the ramp and onto the sands. 

He and the _darjetii_ square off, Kenobi settling into an opening stance, his blue _jetii’kad_ lighting up. 

The world seems to hold its breath, even the scant wind disappearing. The only sound is the hum of their sabers.

Then Kenobi nods sharply, and the Zabrak launches himself forward. In a blink of an eye, their blades clash harsh enough for sparks to fly. They disengage and begin fighting in earnest, trading blows and testing each other's defenses. The Zabrak moves faster with each swing, but Kenobi keeps up, matching his speed each time, blocking the blows or dodging them as needed. Jango can see how the Zabrak’s snarl deepens, his frustration growing as Kenobi continues to match him.

The Zabrak pushes the pace of their duel faster and faster until eventually, their movements become too quick for Jango to fully follow. Every move they make kicks up sand and occasional glass, which swirl riotously around them, obscuring more of Jango's sight. 

Jango has never seen two _jetiise_ fight before, but the two of them seem evenly matched, or close enough. Somehow, Kenobi is keeping quick and crafty enough to match his one blade to the Zabrak's two. Unfortunately, that isn't enough to give him any reassurances that Kenobi will win. Jango draws out his blasters, just in case.

Occasionally, the fight does slow so he can see clearly, like when Kenobi _jump flips_ over the Zabrak to aim at his back, or when they disengage to attack the other from a new approach. But Jango has to rely a lot on his hearing to follow the battle, on the distinctive whine-hiss of two plasma blades striking each other -- and on the strangled shouts that meant blade meeting flesh. 

Suddenly, the fight jars to a halt as Kenobi swipes his blade up, separating the Zabrak's hilt into two, and kicks the Zabrak solidly in the chest, sending the Zabrak stumbling back and forcing some space between them. One red blade sputters out. The Zabrak snarls, but tosses the damaged half away and lunges at Kenobi. The fight continues as if it hadn't stopped, though now at least, Kenobi only needs to worry about one blade.

The duel has been going on for close to an hour when Jinn arrives, a small blond boy trailing behind him -- Skywalker, Jango assumes, and _kriff_ is he young. Jinn lurches forward, but stops himself, a hand on his saber hilt and everything in his body language screaming his desire to join the fight. He’s at least smart enough to see that interrupting might tip the scales unfavorably _against_ Kenobi. 

Jango returns his attention to the fight. It can't continue for much longer, not at the level of intensity they've been maintaining -- at least he doesn't _think_ so. Sand is an unforgiving ground to fight on, sucking at your feet and deadening jumps. Besides, who knows how many wounds they've each collected? 

Sure enough, the duel comes to an abrupt end when Kenobi manages to get past the Zabrak’s defenses, knocking away the Zabrak’s saber, and _cuts him in half_. Both combatants look genuinely shocked, before the Zabrak falls dead to the ground. 

Kenobi stands for a moment, breathing heavily and looking a complete mess. And then, in a completely undignified manner, the _jetii_ flops backwards onto the ground in a sprawl. 

With a wordless shout, Jinn runs over to his padawan, the boy still trailing behind. Jango makes his way over as well, though at a slower pace. 

“You did well,” Jinn is saying once Jango reaches them. 

Jango hangs a small distance back to avoid seeming like he’s crowding them. Jinn helps Kenobi sit up, a hand pressed carefully between his shoulder blades. Jango can see at least four injuries on Kenobi, demarcated by the singed cuts through his tunics and leggings. 

“Did I do the right thing, Master?” Kenobi asks. “ _Sai tok_ is…”

Jinn quells him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You did not fight with hate or violence in your heart, Padawan. You kept your calm, took what chance you got, and let the Force guide your hands. Had you not, I fear he would have killed you.”

Jango scoffs at the understatement, and Kenobi shoots him a wry look, so quick he almost misses it, there and gone again.

“Yes, he was quite intent on that,” Kenobi remarks. He stares at the Zabrak’s body. “Master, the way he felt in the Force...”

“I agree with your suspicions,” says Jinn. “We will discuss what it means later, but first.” He turns his attention to the blond boy kneeling next to them, and the boy seems to take that as his cue to finally talk. 

“Are you alright?” the boy asks Kenobi. “That fight was _wicked._ How did you move so _fast_ ? Can _I_ learn to move like that? All the stories say Jedi knights are amazing warriors, but I didn’t think you guys would be like _that_.” 

Kenobi blinks at the deluge, clearly trying to process everything, and Jinn huffs a laugh, settling a hand on the boy’s small shoulder. 

“I’m alright, nothing some bacta patches won’t fix,” says Kenobi. “The Force helped me move faster. Every Jedi learns how to call upon the Force to help us go beyond our limits, like running faster or jumping higher.”

“ _Wizard_.”

“Padawan, this is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi,” introduces Jinn. 

“Nice to meet you.” The boy shakes Kenobi’s hand enthusiastically. Then he turns to look up at Jango. “Who are _you_ , sir? Are you a Jedi too?”

Kenobi coughs, failing utterly to hide his laughter, and Jango shoots him an unimpressed look.

“I am no Jedi,” he tells the boy, barely keeping the sharpness from his words. “I am just a bounty hunter working for the Queen. Call me Naasade.”

Anakin scrambles to his feet and approaches Jango, a hand held out. Bemused, Jango shakes his hand, and the boy beams. 

“Nice to meet you, Mister Naasade.”

Jango grunts in reply, and the boy rejoins Jinn and Kenobi. Jango finds himself following, ostensibly to get a closer look at their assailant.

“Was he after the Queen, or was it _jetii_ business?” Jango asks. He receives two frowns from that. 

Kenobi stares at the Zabrak again. “Both…” he answers, and his master looks at him sharply. 

“Padawan?”

“It’s like you said, Master. There is something else behind all this. Perhaps it is--” 

“Hey, everything alright there?” a voice calls, and they all turn to the ship. Captain Panaka is descending the ramp, while a crowd looks out from the exit, including several handmaidens. “The ship’s sensors picked up the fight. Do you need anything?”

“Yes, actually. Does the ship happen to have a stasis pod or the like?” Jinn asks once Panaka is close enough to not shout. “We will need to present this assassin to our council.” 

Panaka grimaces when he gets a good look at the body, but nods. “There should be something. I’ll be back shortly.”

Jinn turns to Kenobi. “Obi-wan, go see to your wounds and rest up. I’ll put the Zabrak and his effects into the stasis pod, and we can debrief first thing next cycle.”

“Master, I am perfectly able to assist you,” Kenobi protests, though to Jango, he looks like he needs a long nap. 

“I know you are, but _I_ would prefer it if you took care of yourself first,” Jinn says, giving him a stern look that makes Kenobi nod his agreement. 

Jinn reaches down and grips his shoulder before turning his attention to the Zabrak’s body and effects.

If Jango hadn’t been looking at Kenobi, he wouldn’t have noticed the small sigh he huffs. He looks very much like he’d rather stay seated. Jango holds out his hand, and Kenobi blinks up at him in surprise before taking it. Jango pulls him to his feet, and Kenobi nods to him in thanks. 

After a final glance at the Zabrak’s remains, Kenobi turns back to the ship, and Jango does as well. 

He immediately catches sight of the Skywalker boy standing by and looking lost. Jinn is already preoccupied with collecting the scattered halves of the Zabrak’s _jetii’kad_ , the boy obviously not on his mind now. 

Kenobi notices as well and pauses, calling for the boy’s attention. “Anakin, why don’t you follow me?” he says. “I can take you to the cockpit. You can watch the pilots get ready for take off.” 

“ _Really_? Yippee!” The boy runs to catch up, taking hold of the hand Kenobi offers him. 

“Just remember to stay out of their way if they get too busy,” Kenobi says.

“I will, I promise!”

Jango trails behind him as they head back to the ship.

After they hand off an excited Skywalker to the pilots in the cockpit, Jango isn’t _completely_ sure why he follows Kenobi, though part of it is curiosity and another part practicality. Kenobi shoots him a questioning look when they reach his quarters. 

“Do you need help with some of those wounds?” he offers. There’s one he can see, wrapping around Kenobi’s right side to his back. _Jetii_ powers or not, he doubts Kenobi can treat it properly on his own. 

“Oh…” Kenobi hesitates for a moment, but ultimately nods. “Yes, please, if you don’t mind.”

Between the two of them, they gather up the ship’s medkit, a small basin for the antiseptic wash, and a few scraps of clean cloth, before returning to the _jetiise_ ’s room. 

The moment Kenobi unties his belt and starts unwrapping his tabard and tunics, sand begins skittering to the floor. Jango eyes the growing pile, thankful it isn’t _his_ problem to clean up. 

“Shouldn’t have laid down in the sand. You’ll be getting rid of it for days,” he says, and Kenobi shoots him a weak glare.

“I was _tired_ ,” Kenobi grumbles. “Besides, sand gets everywhere anyways.”

Kenobi strips down to his smalls with all the modesty -- or rather, lack thereof -- of a warrior who has been in front of too many medics. The myriad of scars of different ages on his body is certainly evidence of that. Jango is _still_ baffled, because he’s fairly sure _jetiise_ were less...careless with their padawans than that, but he saves those questions for later.

The wounds from the _darjetii_ , now fully visible, makes Jango want to hiss in sympathy. Kenobi has two shallow burns on his left arm and one on his right forearm to join the old _jetii’kad_ scars. But the Zabrak had cut _deep_ into Kenobi’s right upper arm. Jango couldn’t quite see bone, but Kenobi is kriffing lucky to not have any nerve damage - at least, not that he could tell. Other than the wound that wraps around Kenobi’s side that he’d noted earlier, the last is a slash across the side of his left thigh, not as deep as the ugly one on his arm but deep enough. 

He’s honestly impressed that Kenobi could walk or move his arms so freely, much less continue fighting the way he had.

“Well, at least you’re not bleeding,” is all Jango can say. 

Kenobi grimaces and sits himself down on the bunk they’d set the supplies on. 

“Painkillers?” Jango asks, opening the medkit. 

Kenobi shakes his head. “I’m alright for now. Perhaps before I sleep,” Kenobi says. “The Force helps me dull the pain.” 

Jango huffs. More _jetii_ sorcery, though that explains a lot. 

He finds the antiseptic wash and pours it into the basin over the cloth they’d collected. They clean their hands, and Kenobi starts wiping clean his left arm, careful over the burns. 

“I’ve got your side,” Jango warns Kenobi, before pressing a dampened cloth to his right side. He starts cleaning the wound from Kenobi’s front before moving to his back. 

Jango should have expected it, but somehow he hadn’t. Up close, he sees barely-there Lichtenberg scars that he’s seen before on others, from electro-jabbers held too long against skin. He also sees _whip_ scars across Kenobi’s upper back, faded enough for Jango to tell he had gotten them _far too young_. 

“How old were you?” he can’t help himself from asking, but managing at least to keep the words less sharp than he had wanted.

“What?” Kenobi starts to twist to look at him but thinks better of it. 

Jango brushes a hand along one of the whip scars instead of explaining, and Kenobi stiffens for a moment, before relaxing. He moves on to cleaning his leg wound, and Jango thinks he might not answer, which is fair. Jango resumes cleaning the side wound. 

“I was just shy of thirteen," Kenobi suddenly says. "Deepsea mining on Bandomeer."

Jango curses under his breath and has to keep himself from inadvertently pressing too hard on Kenobi’s wound.

 _Thirteen_ , as a _mining_ slave. A _deepsea mining_ slave. 

Every slave knows that deepsea mining is the one of the worst positions to be in. The life expectancy is five to ten years _maximum_ . Kriffing hell, some slavers use deepsea mining as a _threat_ to make their slaves behave.

"It was only for a week, but it was long enough to...understand," Kenobi murmurs.

Long enough for him to have scars _to this day_ . To say nothing about however it must have kriffed him up at _thirteen_. 

" _One day_ would have been too long," Jango growls. "Where was your _jetii master_ in all this?" 

He gestures roughly at Kenobi’s right arm, and Kenobi holds out his arm for Jango. Jango begins carefully cleaning around the deep wound. 

“He wasn’t my master then,” Kenobi says. “To make a long and rather complicated story short, I had been sent away to AgriCrops on Bandomeer as a--failed initiate, and got myself involved in Master Qui-gon’s mission on Bandomeer. I discovered Offworld Mining tampering with AgriCorps and was captured...I woke up as a slave on one of their deepsea mining platforms.”

Even that sparse a recounting is too much to unpack. But foremost on his mind, the _jetiise_ had sent Kenobi away to be a _farmer_ ? With everything Kenobi has said and _especially_ considering the duel Jango had just witnessed...had they been _blind_ ? If there is such a thing as a good _jetii_ , Kenobi is likely it. 

“How’d you get out?” Jango asks.

“Master Qui-gon found me. He disabled my collar, and we escaped the guards. We managed to disable the other slaves’ collars once we were on the mainland as well. They revolted and freed themselves,” Kenobi says with a small quirk of his lips.

Jango grunts in approval. “Good on them.” He drops his cloth into the basin. “Let’s get patches on your burns and your side. Your arm definitely needs stitches. It’s up to you on the leg.”

Kenobi looks at his leg wound thoughtfully. “Are there any of those deep incision BactaBonds?” he asks. “If not, then stitches will do.”

Jango pulls out all the bacta patches they’ll need for Kenobi’s burns and side wound before digging around the kit. Sure enough, he finds a tube of BactaBond and the roll of mesh tape that came with it. 

“You’re in luck.”

He hands the BactaBond and the mesh tape to Kenobi. Kenobi nods in thanks and begins fixing up his leg wound. Jango starts placing patches over the wound wrapping around his side. 

They work in silence. Jango knows from experience the BactaBond and mesh tape can be an absolute kriffing pain to apply properly, so he tries not to disturb Kenobi as he finishes patching up his side. 

He waits for Kenobi to finish with the mesh tape before handing him some dressing to cover the whole thing. They quickly cover up the burns on Kenobi’s arms with bacta patches before finally addressing the deep cut on his right arm. 

“Are you sure you don’t want pain killers?” Jango asks, assessing the wound. It really is a nasty injury. With the BactaBond, he could probably get away with one layer of stitches instead of two or three.

“I will be alright,” Kenobi says again and hands Jango the BactaBond. 

Jango grunts. “Suit yourself.” 

He applies the BactaBond into the wound before pressing the wound edges firmly together. Kenobi doesn’t even flinch, sitting there quietly with his eyes closed while Jango picks up the suture needle and begins stitching close the wound. 

After some consideration, Jango says, “I was sold to a spice transport.” He keeps his focus on closing the wound as tidily as he can, but he can feel Kenobi’s gaze on his face. “I was there for two years.”

"...How did you end up escaping?" he asked.

"Pirates attacked the ship. I freed myself in the confusion and ended up making a deal with the pirates.”

“Quite a few pirates would take the spice _and_ the slaves…” Kenobi remarks.

“I had the upper hand on them. Besides, ‘Hondo Ohnaka would never deal with slavery’,” he quotes, “or so he claims.”

" _Ah_ ," Kenobi says in the tone of everyone who has ever met Hondo Ohnaka. Jango pauses in his suturing to look at Kenobi.

"You’ve met." 

Kenobi sighs, sounding as exasperated as anyone who has dealt with Ohnaka. “It was a very...trying mission.” He smiles wryly. 

“I am not surprised.” Jango finishes up the sutures and assesses his handiwork. It’ll do. “Patch or plain dressing on top?” he asks. He thinks plain dressing would do just fine, but the patch might not hurt considering the extent of the wound.

Kenobi gestures to the patch, so Jango applies the patch. 

“Done. Listen to Jinn and get some rest. I was tired just watching that fight,” Jango says.

Kenobi gives him a half-hearted glare, but doesn’t make a word in protest as Jango stands and starts collecting all their first aid detritus. Despite his protests, Jango suspects Kenobi’s ready to pass out. 

There’s a knock on the door as Kenobi sluggishly pulls back on his inner tunic. The door slides open to reveal the Skywalker boy, who rushes over to Kenobi with wide eyes.

“Mister Obi-wan, that was _wizard_ !” the kid cries. “We’re in _hyperspace_ now! I can’t believe this isn’t a dream!”

Kenobi smiles. “You can just call me Obi-wan, Anakin. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Do Jedi get to learn how to fly? I want to be a pilot one day. I’m going to be the best one ever,” Skywalker proclaims, and something about that statement makes Kenobi blink at the boy for a moment, before Kenobi smiles indulgently. 

“We do get to learn,” he tells the boy. “Some even become special knights called Knight-Pilots.”

Skywalker’s eyes brighten at the information, and he opens his mouth to speak before he’s interrupted by a stomach growl. The boy flushes, immediately curling in on himself. 

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Kenobi says gently. “Why don’t we get you some food?” 

The boy forgets his embarrassment at that, straightening up in eagerness.

Jango clears his throat loudly. “ _I_ can take the kid to get some food,” he says. “ _You_ should _rest_.” 

Kenobi huffs, but nods to Jango. He turns back to Skywalker. “Which reminds me. There’s not much sleeping space left on the ship. I’m happy to share my bunk with you, Anakin. It will be warmer that way too. You’ll find space gets quite cold.”

“Oh, if you’re sure?” the boy hesitates, but then beams when Kenobi nods. “Okay!”

“Come on, kid, let’s get you food.” Jango scoops up the last of their detritus and leads Skywalker out the door.

Jango takes the boy to the galley and shows him where the ration bars are kept. He discovers that the cabinets are now properly stocked. “It looks like we stocked up, so we can fix you a proper meal in the morning. For now, what favor do you want?” He holds out the different containers. “There’s berry, chocolate, or plain.”

Skywalker stares solemnly at his three choices, then looks cautiously at Jango, before taking one of the berry-flavored bars. Jango puts the containers on one of the shelves low enough for the kid to reach. 

“Go on, eat,” Jango says. “If you get hungry again, you know where you can get another one.”

“Thank you!” chirps Skywalker, before extracting the bar from its package. 

The bar is gone in seconds.

Jango watches Skywalker wolf down the bar with some amusement. Though it’s hard to imagine looking at, the kid had just finished a podrace-- _won_ them a podrace. No wonder he had been hungry. Jango wouldn’t be surprised if the kid would crash soon.

Sure enough, seconds later, the kid stifles a yawn and blinks furiously to keep awake. 

Jango huffs a laugh. “Bedtime then, come on.”

“But I haven’t explored the ship!” the kid protests.

“You’ll have plenty of time to explore the ship later,” Jango says. “It will take us a week to get to Coruscant.”

“Oh...okay,” Skywalker gives in. 

Jango walks him back to the _jetiise’s_ quarters. 

Inside, the lights have been turned off. Kenobi lies on his bunk facing the door, curled up under blankets and his robe. Jango remains in the doorway, letting in the light from the hall as Skywalker scurries across the room. The kid kicks off his shoes before carefully crawling under the blankets and into the space Kenobi had left for him. Kenobi doesn’t stir one bit. The kid smiles sleepily at Jango for a moment, before he’s fast asleep.

Jango finds his eyes lingering on Kenobi’s face, relaxed and unguarded in sleep. 

He realizes it’s been _years_ since he’s been around anyone he’d trust enough to sleep so unguardedly. He swallows down the twist of emotion at the thought and shakes his head at himself. 

He leaves Kenobi and the kid to their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to restrain myself on the medical details, because you guys don't need to read that kind of nitty-gritty LOL  
> BactaBond is something I made up based off of [Dermabond](https://www.usamedicalsurgical.com/dermabond-prineo-skin-closure-system/), which can be such a time-saver in the OR, and then stretched out its capabilities because bacta is a miracle substance and all. In this AU's case, BactaBond works like a tissue glue, usually better than stitches as long as you approximate the wound edges well, in addition to the magic healing bacta does. However, since Obi's injury was so deep, they needed the stitches to ensure the wound stays closed whenever Obi uses the arm. /Stopping myself here before I ramble on.
> 
> If you guys haven't read [The Desert Storm by blue_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311746), you should give yourself a big treat and go read it!!! I draw a good amount of inspiration from that series! The Mandalorian culture, the pirate attacking the spice transport Jango is on being Hondo Ohnaka, Duke Kryze taking care of Mandalore in Jango's stead.
> 
> Also, [Tano and Kenobi by Fireflyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254897) is where I decided I LOVED the idea of Obi meeting Hondo Ohnaka as a padawan. This is also a fantastic fic, so I definitely recommend it!
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)
> 
> Not Mando'a - _sai tok_ \- the act of cutting an opponent in half, usually frowned upon by Jedi for its Sith-like nature  
> (Let me know if I've forgotten any words that need translating!)


	7. e'tad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a struggle to write. What I had originally intended for chapter 7 ended up very long so I've ended up dividing it into separate parts. Here's the new chapter 7!

Next cycle, Jango discovers that some enterprising individual has fried up sliced tubers and scrambled eggs, enough for the whole ship. He might be willing to live off ration bars if he had to, but they certainly don’t beat freshly cooked food, even if the eggs are reconstituted. He plates some for himself and makes a cup of caf.

He’s in the middle of eating his breakfast when Kenobi walks into the galley, the Skywalker boy trailing behind him like a particularly sleepy duckling. Sometime between when he fell asleep before until now, Kenobi had repaired his clothes, the gashes from the  _ dar’jetii _ ’s attacks patched up, though the edges still obviously singed. 

Kenobi spots Jango immediately - the galley isn’t exactly  _ large _ \-- and nods a greeting. Jango nods to him in return.

“Go ahead and find a seat, Anakin, and I’ll get us some food,” Kenobi says. 

Kenobi heads for the counter where the trays of eggs and tubers sit. After a few bleary blinks, Skywalker spots Jango as well and perks up. Considering his choices are a full table of security officers, an empty table, and a table with Jango, the kid apparently decides the table with Jango is his best choice.

“Good morning, Mister Naasade, can we sit with you?” the kid asks, approaching the table. 

Jango huffs but then says, “Just Naasade is fine. And sure, take a seat.”

With a grin, Skywalker hops onto the chair across from Jango. Kenobi joins them shortly, carrying tea and water and two plates of food. One plate is appropriately loaded up with enough food for a boy. The other has a suspiciously small amount of food on it considering how much energy Kenobi  _ must _ have spent in the duel,  _ jetii _ powers or not. 

“That can’t be nearly enough,” Jango can’t help remarking as Kenobi sits down and hands Skywalker his food and water. Jango realizes he hasn’t seen the  _ jetiise _ eat even once, unlike with the rest of the ship’s occupants. “Have you and Jinn been eating?”

“There wasn’t enough food for all of us. We can survive on less when the need arises,” Kenobi says simply. 

Which translates to no, they hadn’t been.

“There’s definitely enough food  _ now  _ for all of us,” Jango points out. “So again, that can’t be nearly enough, especially if you haven’t been eating before.”

“It’s fine,” Kenobi insists, frowning at Jango as if  _ he’s _ the one being unreasonable.

Before Jango can argue otherwise, Skywalker resolves the issue by transferring a portion of his eggs and tubers to Kenobi’s plate.

“There, is that enough?” the kid asks, looking between Jango and Kenobi.

“ _ Anakin _ ,” Kenobi chides gently.

“It’s rude to refuse food when people share it,” Skywalker says with a defiant tilt of his chin. Something about the way the kid says it tugs at Jango’s mind, though he can’t exactly place why. Kenobi blinks, also seeming thrown by the kid’s statement, but then sighs, clearly giving in. 

“You’re right. Thank you, Anakin,” Kenobi says, and the two finally begin eating their breakfast. 

Jango, having finished his food by now, simply savors his caf. 

After a little while, Skywalker asks, “What’s Coruscant like? That’s where the Jedi Temple is, right? Can you tell me about it?”

Kenobi sips his tea, seeming to be considering his words. Then he says, “Well, Coruscant is very different from Tatooine. The whole planet is one big city, and home to a vast range of people from all walks of life. As you might know, it’s the center of the Republic and houses the Senate, where all the major decisions about the Republic are made.”

“Or not made,” Jango adds.

Skywalker’s face scrunches up in confusion, and Kenobi huffs, sending Jango a peeved look.

“Yes, but that is a complicated topic that can be addressed  _ after  _ Anakin is more familiar with the Republic,” Kenobi states firmly. He turns back to Skywalker. “Anakin, do you know why we’re going to Coruscant?”

“Mister Qui-gon just said you guys are on a secret mission,” Skywalker says. “But I know Eirtaé is from a planet called Naboo, and she works for someone important, so I figured you must be helping Naboo, or something like that?” 

Obi-wan nods. “The Trade Federation has invaded Naboo. We are taking the Queen of Naboo to Coruscant, so she can ask the Senate for help.”

“There’s a  _ queen _ on this ship?” the kid boggles. 

Jango can’t help smirking at the kid’s disbelief, while Kenobi smiles.

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll meet her soon enough,” Kenobi says. “While the Queen meets with the Senate, we’ll take you to the Jedi Temple. The temple on Coruscant isn’t the  _ only  _ Jedi temple, but it is the one most people know about.”

Jango wonders where the other Jedi temples are. He hadn’t been aware there are more. He saves the question for another time.

“What’s it like?” Skywalker asks again.

Kenobi hums thoughtfully. “Well, it’s very big. It’s the largest Jedi temple in the galaxy and home to thousands of Jedi and associates. It functions fairly self-sufficiently, like a city within a city,” Kenobi says. “It’s...well, it's  _ home _ . It’s where many of us grew up and learned the ways of the Jedi. It’s a place of safety, a sanctuary. You will feel it when you go, the way it feels to be around so many in tune with the Force.”

“Like...the way  _ you  _ feel but a whole lot more?” the kid asks with wide eyes. 

Jango is suddenly reminded that this kid has _significant_ _jetii_ powers, if that reading the other night is to be believed. 

Kenobi tilts his head. “How do I feel to you?”

Skywalker ducks his head, a flush in his cheeks. “Warm and...safe...like a hug.”

It obviously makes no sense to Jango, but Kenobi blinks, clearly surprised, before his face softens and he smiles warmly at the kid. 

“I’m happy to hear that, thank you, Anakin,” Kenobi says. “Everyone feels unique in the Force, but yes, I hope that when you are in the Temple, you will feel a similar warmth and safety. All of us Jedi are connected, you see. We grow up in small clans within the creche, and once old enough, are taken on as apprentices to Knights  _ or _ Corpsmen, and each become a part of a lineage that connects us all the way back to the very first Jedi. You will eventually learn how to feel those connections within the Force.”

“ _ Wizard _ ,” Skywalker says. Then he asks, “You said the Temple is like a city in a city. What’s in it?”

“Well, there’s the creche, like I mentioned. There are also barracks and apartments for any Jedi staying in the temple,” Kenobi begins to recount. “We have several refectories, so those who cannot cook or do not wish to cook have access to regular meals. There are the classrooms and training salles, for teaching and combat practice. We have access to many different meditation rooms and gardens. I think you will like the Room of a Thousand Fountains.”

“A _thousand_ _fountains_? Like, with _water_?” Anakin gapes -- a completely reasonable reaction considering he comes from Tatooine.

Kenobi nods. “The Room of a Thousand Fountains is a greenhouse, with fountains, yes, as well as waterfalls and gardens filled with plants from all over the galaxy. Many of us like to go there to meditate or relax. The more amphibious Jedi like to meditate and swim in the lakes.”

Waterfalls and lakes. Kriff, Jango has seen the temple before -- it’s hard to miss, with its massive size and towering spires -- but he has never imagined it having a greenhouse big enough for _multiple_ _waterfalls and lakes_. Jango almost wants to see it for himself -- _almost_ , but absolutely nothing will convince him to set foot in the heart of _jetii_ territory. 

Skywalker looks stunned at the thought of so much water, and Kenobi smiles at him, clearly understanding.

“I’m sure it will be a shock and take some getting used to, coming from a desert planet such as Tatooine. On Coruscant, we have access to plenty of water, and the Temple has very efficient recyclers.”

“I  _ definitely _ need to see that room!” Skywalker exclaims. “What else is there?”

“Well, there’s the Archives, which hold thousands of years of information, on our history, our culture, all that we’ve learned about the Force and the universe. You could spend lifetimes learning in there, and barely touch the surface of what’s there. It’s not the most  _ popular _ destination for younglings though,” Kenobi remarks with a wry smile. “Also not so popular are the Halls of Healing, where our healers work. They take care of our sick or injured and ensure all of us are healthy.”

That description makes Skywalker perk up. “Is that where--” He cuts himself off, obviously hesitant. 

“Go ahead,” Kenobi encourages.

“Does that mean, when we go to the temple…" Anakin pauses, but Kenobi waits patiently for him to continue. "Can we go to those Halls of Healing and get my transmitter chip removed?" 

Kenobi nearly chokes on his tea, setting his cup down with a loud clatter. Jango, in the middle of picking up his caf, nearly drops his own cup and then risks crushing it with how tight he reflexively grips it. He takes a deep breath, setting the cup gingerly down on the table.

A kriffing  _ transmitter chip _ . 

Suddenly, a lot of small things make a lot of sense, and  _ what the karking hell?  _

And why didn’t Jinn say  _ anything  _ about it?

“ _ Anakin _ , you--” Kenobi looks alarmed, clearly realizing the same. “You were a slave?” he asks softly.

“What about it?” Skywalker tilts his chin with that same defiance from earlier. “I’m  _ Freed _ .”

“Yes...yes, you are, and that’s  _ good _ ,” says Kenobi. “That’s  _ very  _ good, but...Anakin, what about--” 

“What about your parents?” Jango cuts in, asking for him. 

Skywalker wilted, curling in on himself. “Mom stayed behind,” he says quietly, voice shaky. “We didn’t have enough to free her. She said--she said my future wasn’t there, but  _ hers  _ was.” The kid sniffles before rubbing an arm roughly across his eyes and straightening. “I  _ promised  _ her. I’m going to become a Jedi, and I’m going back to free her.” 

Kenobi looks from Skywalker to Jango with wide eyes. Jango can see the way his hands tremble slightly before he balls them into fists. Kenobi stands from his chair abruptly. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll--I’ll be right back.” Kenobi nearly storms out, and Jango is fairly certain he’s going straight for Jinn.

Skywalker looks after Kenobi in confusion. "Why is he mad?" He turns to Jango and gives him a much too scrutinizing look for a kid. "Why are  _ you _ mad too? Is it me?"

Jango sighs, pushing his anger aside for now. “No, not at you. He can explain for himself when he gets back,” Jango says. “As for me, also not at you, kid.” 

He hesitates for a moment before turning his head and briefly tugging down the collar of his shirt.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Skywalker whispers. Jango turns back to find the kid looking up at him with marveling eyes. “You’re Freed too.” 

“For a long time now, but yes,” Jango says. “I’d rather not talk about it now.”

Skywalker nods solemnly, and it’s infuriating in a useless way that a kid his age understands why. 

Jango searches for something to distract the kid. He hasn’t spent time around children in years. 

“Tell me about podracing,” he finally says. “I believe yesterday made you the first human to ever win. That’s impressive.” 

This makes Skywalker brighten like a ball of sunshine, and the kid starts chattering away about when he first worked on a podracer and when he began racing. Jango sits back and lets him talk with minimal encouragement needed.

A while later, Jango sits alone at the table when Kenobi comes back, looking only marginally less upset than before.

“Where’s Anakin?” Kenobi asks as he sits back down at the table.

“‘Fresher,” Jango replies. 

Kenobi nods in acknowledgment and finishes the last bits of his eggs and tubers on his plate. 

Jango waits a few moments, and then asks, “Well? What did Jinn have to say for himself?”

Kenobi sighs.

“Anakin and his mother were slaves owned by Watto, the shop owner of the parts we needed. My m--” Kenobi pauses and grimaces. “Qui-gon attempted to make a second bet on the podrace to free them both, but Watto would only accept one, so Anakin was freed at his mother’s request to Qui-gon. The earnings from selling the podracer went to Anakin’s mother, but she was left behind and is still a slave.” 

Kenobi frowns severely at his empty plate. Jango also scowls. 

“And why didn’t he mention any of this sooner? Like when he decided on the whole kriffing plan. Aren’t you supposed to be partners or something?”

Kenobi sighs again, looking very tired. “Truth can hold great power. The decision to share it must be weighed. He has the right to decide whether to reveal it for the greater good,” he says as if reciting a lesson.

“I can buy that in some cases, but that just sounds like a karking excuse in this instance. That the kid was a slave is something at least  _ you _ should have known.”

Kenobi nods. “He would have mentioned it eventually. He was waiting to check with Anakin how much he wanted to reveal.”

“That went well,” Jango grumbles, and Kenobi tilts his head in agreement.

“He was also trying to...spare my feelings, I suppose.”

“ _ That _ went well,” Jango repeats, and Kenobi huffs humorlessly. 

“He just doesn’t...understand. It’s completely foreign to him. He...tries, for what it’s worth. I do suspect he partially didn’t have me go to Mos Espa because of--” Kenobi gestures at his hair. “There have been...incidents.”

That, Jango can imagine. A young Force user is worth a fortune in the slave market. A  _ redhead _ is worth just as much, especially to the Hutts. A  _ redheaded Force user _ ? Likely astronomical. 

“So now what?” he asks. 

“After this mission, I’ll do what I can to free Anakin’s mother. She deserves that at least,” Kenobi says firmly, and

Jango nods. “As for Anakin...I fear this makes things a lot more difficult for him. He’s already older than any child typically brought to the temple. “

“How does all that matter?” Jango asks, but at that moment, Skywalker returns, looking up at Kenobi with wide eyes. 

Kenobi visibly collects himself, returning to that  _ jetii _ calm of his.

“Is everything okay?” the kid asks. “You were angry.”

Kenobi sends Jango a look that he interprets as “later” before nodding to Skywalker. 

“I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly,” Kenobi says. “Qui-gon hadn’t told me much about your history, so I was caught by surprise and upset at him. We will _absolutely_ get your transmitter removed once we get to the Temple. It will be the very first thing we do, I promise you.”

“Yippee!” Skywalker exclaims before surging forward and hugging Kenobi tightly around the waist. “Thank you!” 

Kenobi visibly startles at the contact, before relaxing and resting a hand on Skywalker’s head. 

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Anakin.  _ Never  _ for something like that,” Kenobi says.

Damn right he doesn’t, Jango agrees. 

Kenobi pulls away slightly so that Skywalker lets him go, but then he leans forward and rests his hands on the kid’s shoulders. He looks him squarely in the eyes. 

“I want you to remember that you won that podrace all by yourself,” Kenobi says. “ _You_ _Freed yourself_ , and that is something to be proud of. Will you remember that?” 

“I Freed myself,” Skywalker repeats to himself, and then beams and nods. 

“Good,” Kenobi says. 

He catches Jango’s eye for a moment, and Jango nods in approval. Kenobi gives him a tight smile, unsurprising given the subject, before turning back to Skywalker. 

“Now, I need to look over that Zabrak from yesterday and his things with Qui-gon,” Kenobi tells him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to find something to do in the meantime.”

“I still need to explore the ship!” Skywalker exclaims. 

Kenobi clearly hesitates at the idea of having the kid run loose around the ship, and Jango somehow finds himself volunteering, “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Kenobi blinks at him. “Oh, thank you.”

Jango waves the thanks aside, getting to his feet. He collects his dishes and loads them into the washer as Kenobi does the same with his and Skywalker’s. 

“Come on, kid,” Jango bids. “We can start in the front and work our way to the back.” 

Skywalker cheers, heading straight for the cockpit. Jango sighs at his energy but follows him. Kenobi heads in the other direction towards the cargo bay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins a week's journey on a crowded ship with a 9-year-old LOL
> 
> When Obi says "“Truth can hold great power. The decision to share it must be weighed. He has the right to decide whether to reveal it for the greater good," this is a partially paraphrased quote from _Jedi Apprentice #2: The Dark Rival_ by Jude Watson.
> 
> Oh a shout-out to [therehavebeenworsenames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therehavebeenworsenames/pseuds/therehavebeenworsenames) who made [this AWESOME aesthetics post](https://amillionstarsandyouchoosethisone.tumblr.com/post/613790631516635136/now-presenting-aesthetics-for-the-glorious-jango-x) for this fic and I LOVE it. THANK YOU!!
> 
> If you haven't read [Knightrise by Deviant_Accumulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667418), I highly recommend it!! It's so beautifully written. (Bring tissues.) I absolutely love their meta on Jedi culture, which I definitely draw some inspiration from.
> 
> And regarding hyperspace travel, I've been using [this](http://d6holocron.com/astrogation/index.php) to figure out travel times. It's old and doesn't have all the planets/systems, but I make do because the other alternative seems to be hand calculations (no thanks). So, an average trip from Tatooine to Coruscant takes 6.65 days!
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)


	8. sh'ehn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango decided to be an asshole this chapter -- yes, that's him, but this whole thing works best when he's not an asshole to _me_ \-- so this chapter took longer to write than I had hoped! (It's also 3+K again.) Anyways, please enjoy what I have dubbed the chapter from hell LOL

It takes Skywalker a good hour and a half to explore the whole ship, despite the ship not being that particularly large. First, because the kid takes the chance to ask Ollie a dozen and a half questions about piloting and the ship’s controls now that they’re flying through hyperspace and the pilots are free to give him attention. Afterwards, with every room they’re in, Skywalker looks to him as if for permission before looking into every nook and cranny, no drawer or cabinet left unopened. 

When they reach the quarters of the Queen and her handmaidens, the kid has the sense to knock on the door instead of barging in. Eirtaé is the one to open the door, and though she initially sees Jango and gives him a wary look, she brightens at the sight of Skywalker. After some conversation, Skywalker gains an invitation to visit Eirtaé and the rest of the handmaidens later in the cycle. 

“Wait...does that mean I get to meet the _Queen_?” the kid belatedly realizes after they’d moved on to another room. He looks to Jango with wide eyes. “What do I _do_? You’re supposed to act special around her, right?”

“She’s a person, just like you or me,” Jango says. “As long as you’re polite, you’ll do fine.” 

“Are you _sure_?” Skywalker asks. 

"She's a different kind of queen; she was chosen by the people. She's a person, just like you and me," Jango repeats more firmly this time. "Be respectful, and you'll do fine." 

The kid looks ready to protest, and Jango gives him a quelling look. Skywalker pouts, but eventually nods. 

“Okay, if you say so...”

After getting sidetracked in the droid holding bay, where Skywalker catches up with R2-D2, and having to divert the kid out of the engine room, they eventually make their way through the whole ship to the final destination -- the cargo bay.

Inside, the _jetiise_ are still looking over the Zabrak’s things. Jinn had managed to bring onboard the Zabrak’s odd speeder bike, and it sits before them with the rest of the items they’d found on the Zabrak. Among the items, Jango can make out a pair of binoculars, the split halves of the Zabrak’s _jetii’kad_ , and a small datapad. 

Jinn and Kenobi look up briefly when Jango and the kid enter, both of them sparing Skywalker a smile, though Jinn eyes Jango inscrutably. They soon turn back to their work, the two of them conferring quietly as Kenobi takes notes on a datapad. 

Skywalker begins exploring the cargo bay, smart enough to keep out of the area the _jetiise_ are in, and Jango sits himself down on a crate to wait for him. He keeps an eye on the kid’s progress, but also watches the _jetiise_ , whose tone and expressions are grim -- likely not a good sign. 

Eventually, Skywalker finishes his exploration, and Jango needs to find something to occupy him. He looks around the cargo bay, but comes up with nothing. Jango has nothing but the clothes on his back and the weapons he’s been carrying since Naboo. He does have a datapad, but it isn’t exactly equipped to entertain a child. And he’s not going to hand a blaster or knife to the kid. 

But, Jango thinks, there’s nothing wrong with training the kid, at least in the basics. 

“Kid, I need to train. How would you like to learn some?” he asks.

Skywalker looks at him with wide eyes. “Like, learn to _fight_?” He holds up his small fists as if he’s a boxer, the way all kids seem to. “ _Wizard!_ ” 

Jango huffs a laugh. “Alright, but first, you have to stretch. Jedi powers or not, stretching keeps your muscles strong and flexible and helps prevent injuries. Always keep that in mind.”

“Okay.” Skywalker nods, a determined furrow to his brow. 

“Sit yourself down then, we’ll start with the neck.” 

Jango sits down cross-legged and waits for Skywalker to sit down across from him, carefully coping Jango’s posture. Once the kid is settled, Jango starts running them through warm-up stretches.

Jango is in the middle of adjusting Skywalker’s stance when the _jetiise_ wrap up their investigation. All of the Zabrak’s belongings that fit go into one of the speeder’s saddlebags, and as Jinn puts away the last few items, Kenobi joins Jango and the kid. 

“You’re teaching him... _Sol’paru_?” Kenobi asks, as if digging through memories.

Jango looks to him sharply. “Someone _trained_ you,” he realizes. 

“Not completely, and only when there was time. I haven’t had much opportunity to practice it, so I’m more than rusty,” Kenobi says. 

Jango grunts. He wonders who took a look at Kenobi as a baby _jetii_ and decided it would be a good idea to train him in _Mando’paru_ . He also wants to know how much the _jetii_ remembers, but isn’t about to ask, not with his injuries. 

Likely thinking Jango is distracted enough, Skywalker takes the chance to relax, plopping down on the floor with an exaggerated sigh. This of course draws both of their attention, Kenobi giving Skywalker an amused look. 

“Tired?” Kenobi asks the kid. “I know _Mando’paru_ is tough to pick up, especially at first.” Skywalker nods, and Kenobi smiles and holds out a hand. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and then we’ll see about a snack.”

“Yes please!” Skywalker grabs hold of Kenobi’s hand and hops to his feet. 

Kenobi sends Jango a questioning glance, but Jango waves them on. He’s started training; he might as well finish. Kenobi and Skywalker leave the cargo bay, and Jango settles more seriously into training than before with Skywalker. 

Or at least he tries to.

Jinn had _not_ left after Kenobi and the kid had. Instead, he’d lingered, and now stands to the side, scrutinizing Jango. Jango feels his gaze like needle pricks on the back of his neck. He tolerates it for five minutes at most.

“If you have something to say to me, then spit it out, _jetii_ ,” Jango finally snaps, straightening and turning to look at Jinn directly.

“It seems more like you have something to say to me, Mister Naasade,” says Jinn. “I sense much anger in you.” 

“Why don’t you go first?” Jango suggests, crossing his arms and planting his feet.

Jinn studies him for a while, searching for something, though Jango has no kriffing idea what.

“Why are you training the boy?” Jinn eventually asks.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Jango asks. “He’s more than old enough.”

“You’re a Mandalorian,” says Jinn, “with no love for Jedi.”

“The kid’s not a Jedi yet.” Then Jango smirks. “Are you afraid I’d lure him away? Turn him into a Mandalorian?” 

In that case, Jango honestly thinks the man should worry more about Kenobi. He holds _that_ thought for another time.

“Anakin is meant to be a Jedi,” Jinn says.

That doesn’t actually answer Jango’s question, for all that it was meant as a taunt. There’s a weight to Jinn’s words though, as if he knows -- or _thinks_ he knows -- something more. 

“Why? Because of that midi-chlorian count of his or whatnot?” Jango questions. “I thought that said nothing about being a good _jetii_.”

Jinn doesn’t reply to that, his face impassive.

“Tell me, would you have made the gamble to free the kid if he wasn’t Force-sensitive?” Jango asks.

“It does not do to dwell on what-ifs,” Jinn says. “The boy is Force-sensitive.”

“ _Tell me_ ,” Jango demands, “would you have tried to free the kid if he wasn’t?” 

“...it was the right thing to do,” Jinn replies simply.

 _Which doesn’t_ _answer his question_ \-- but Jango huffs and moves on.

“And the kid’s mother? Was it _right_ to leave her?” 

“Of course it wasn’t right,” says Jinn. “But I must remind you that we were not on Tatooine with the intention to free slaves.”

Jango scoffs at that, very aware of that fact.

“With the resources we had, a choice had to be made, both of them with their own problems. Anakin’s mother wanted him freed,” Jinn says. 

“And that’s that for you, isn’t it?”

Jinn tucks his hands into his sleeves. “I would seek to have her freed after this mission, if that is what you wish to know.”

“Don’t you mean have _your apprentice_ do it for you?” 

Jinn looks at him placidly.

“But that would have to first involve _telling_ him that the kid was a slave, wouldn’t it?” Jango points out. “I understand if the rest of us didn’t know, but _Kenobi_ had the right to know.”

Jinn tilts his head, raising Jango’s hackles at the way he assesses him. 

“If you are looking to lecture me on that, I assure you, Obi-wan did a fair job of it earlier,” he says.

Jango shakes his head. 

“I’m sure he did. No, I want to talk about something else. I may not know much about you Jedi and your apprenticeships, but it seems to me like Kenobi is always picking up after you, and as far as I know, that’s not how _any_ apprenticeship works”.

This causes Jinn to raise his brows at him, to which Jango responds with a glare.

“ _You_ took that kid from his mother -- yes, sure, by their choice. But y _ou_ brought Skywalker with us. And yet, since he’s been here, not _once_ have I seen you care for him,” Jango says. “Kenobi started taking care of him from the moment they met, _when he was injured_ , and he has _continued_ taking care of the kid without question. From what I understand, this isn't the first time it’s happened, and if that’s the case, then you need to take a good hard look at that and what it means.” 

Jinn finally frowns, looking about to speak, but Jango doesn’t let him. 

“I’m sure you would say that isn’t my business,” he says, “but it _is_ my business when Kenobi asks me to keep an eye on the kid while you two work. And if that means I decide to teach him the basic means to defend himself to keep him occupied, and Kenobi doesn’t have a problem with it, then I don’t give a kriff what you, who _hasn’t_ taken any time to care for the kid, have to say about it.”

After a long stretch of silence, Jinn says, “I see.”

“ _Do_ you, _Master_ Jedi?” Jango practically spits out.

This finally causes Jinn to not quite flinch, but at least stiffen. Jango quietly relishes that small victory. Jinn gives him a searching look, one that flickers momentarily to the side of Jango’s neck, and Jango looks him steadily in the eye. 

Eventually Jinn breaks eye contact, bowing his head slightly. “I will take that under advisement, Mister Naasade,” he says. “I leave you to your training.” 

Jinn leaves the cargo bay with barely a rustle of his cloak, and Jango watches him go with a heavy frown. He wonders how much of what he said _would_ get through to the _jetii_. 

After a few moments, he goes back to his training.

Jango finds Kenobi alone in the galley later in the cycle, sitting on one of the benches next to a viewport and nursing a cup of tea. Skywalker, he assumes, has gone off to visit the handmaidens. 

Jango sits himself down at the other end of the bench. Something had occurred to him while training, something he’d been too distracted to notice when talking to Jinn. 

Now, he asks Kenobi, “You haven’t told Jinn who I am?"

He had thought that Jinn was only being circumspect when he continued to address him as Naasade without anyone else around. However, he has realized the man truly does not know.

Kenobi hesitates and looks awfully guilty before saying, "He hasn't asked." 

Jango smirks. Kenobi is definitely _not_ a normal _jetii_. "Then what does he think we have been talking about?" 

Kenobi shrugs. "He knows you're Mandalorian." 

"And?"

“Master Qui-gon is aware that I have a -- a partiality for _Mando'ade_.”

Jango grins, his amusement at that sharp and surprisingly satisfying. “Is _that_ what they’re calling it these days?” he quips, just to see if the _jetii_ will blush again. 

Sure enough, Kenobi sputters, progressively turning more and more red. 

He wonders how far down that blush -- he halts that thought in its tracks, jettisons it as quickly as possible. _Not_ going there, what the actual _kark_ ? He reminds himself that regardless of everything Kenobi is a kriffing _jetii_. 

“That is _not_ what I meant!” Kenobi protests, thankfully pulling Jango’s attention back to more sane things. 

“I’m sure it isn’t,” Jango says, deliberately sounding as if he’s humoring him. 

Though a part of him wonders how much of that _is_ true -- and then he curses himself, immediately purging that thought too.

Kenobi glares at him, but the effect is lost by how flushed his face still is. 

Jango smirks, but eventually takes pity on him, steering the conversation back on track -- and in a safer direction. “I'm surprised you didn't tell him.”

Kenobi collects himself, blush fading, and then frowns at Jango again. “Like I said before, it’s not my right.”

“I half-expected that you would,” Jango says. “Not to Padmé, sure, but at least to your master.”

“Who you really are has no bearing on our mission,” Kenobi says. 

"You’ve heard the stories. You know what happened better than I do,” Jango says. “Don't you know what I did? What some call me?"

Kenobi briefly wrinkles his nose in clear distaste. "Jedi-Killer, yes.”

"And that doesn't bother you? Wouldn’t bother Jinn?" Jango presses.

"You did what you did in defense of yourself and your people," Kenobi says. " _Everything_ that happened on Galidraan was horrible. I might not like that you killed members of...my family...but given what happened..." He shakes his head. "I cannot judge you for that. Regardless, even without that reputation, anyone with sense can tell you're a dangerous man. But I know I can trust a Mandalorian when I am working with one towards a common goal."

Jango can only grunt begrudgingly, because that is true. Cooperation had always been the key to their success -- and survival. Still, he isn’t wrong in thinking Kenobi a _different_ kind of _jetii_ . He wonders at the man’s sense of self-preservation at least. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Kenobi had told Jinn; he’s more surprised he _hadn’t_.

“As long as your neck’s the one on the line with your Council and not mine,” Jango says.

Kenobi shakes his head. “The Order looked for you to _apologize_ , not to further condemn you.”

“If you say so,” Jango replies. “I have no interest in dealing with more of you _jetiise_.”

“That’s completely fair.” After a pause to sip his tea, Kenobi then asks, “What brought that realization on?”

“Your master spoke to me. He didn’t seem too keen on me training the kid,” Jango says.

“In barehanded _Mando’paru_?” Kenobi frowns. “I don’t see why not. When we begin our combat training as children, we also start with learning barehand forms. It might not be emphasized later on, but we _are_ expected to know them. _Mando’paru_ might be different, but it will give him a good basis if he joins the Order.” Then Kenobi adds with a conspiratorial smile, “It also uses up some of that energy of his.”

Jango huffs. “He _is_ quite a ball of energy. And it’s a week to Coruscant.”

Kenobi winces at that. “Yes, I see no issue with teaching him _Mando’paru_ if you’re willing. I wouldn’t mind joining but--”

“You are _not_ reopening those wounds,” Jango says sharply.

Kenobi gives him an annoyed look. “I was _going_ to say I _won’t_ because of them.”

Jango grunts. “Just making that clear.”

After another baleful look, Kenobi says, “I was also going to say Anakin quite literally feels like a ball of energy in the Force, like a small sun.”

“That’s something new for you?” Jango asks. “You told the kid everyone felt different in the Force.”

Kenobi nods. “Yes, and the more familiar you are with them, the easier it is for you to recognize them individually. It would be far easier for me to locate one of my friends in a building than say, a Jedi knight I’ve met only a few times. But Anakin is so incredibly strong in the Force, he’s like a beacon this close. I suspect I will have to teach him meditation and some measure of control while we’re on our way.”

As if the kid _might_ not learn later. This reminds Jango of the question he’d had.

“You said _if_ Skywalker joins your Order, and earlier, you said things would be difficult for him,” Jango points out. “Jinn acted like the kid is bound to be a Jedi.”

“He did?” Kenobi sighs that tired sigh Jango has witnessed before. “I will have to check on what he has told Anakin.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Well, like I said before, Anakin is much older than anyone normally brought to the temple. The oldest among humans is usually five or six, rarely seven. Anakin, at his age, has spent years being raised by his mother. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, but the principles we are taught as children are different, just like how one culture’s child-rearing habits may differ from another’s. He will find it a struggle to adapt, and there might be a disconnect with our teaching methods. The Council might not accept him on that basis alone.” 

Jango remembers distantly what it was like when he was first adopted by Jaster. It was a struggle to adapt to the Mandalorian way, despite the similarities that come from having a Journeyman Protector as a father. He can imagine the struggle Skywalker would face as a boy from Tatooine.

“And his time as a slave will cause issues,” Jango figures.

Kenobi shrugs. “It _could_ , but he wouldn’t be the first child freed from slavery to join the temple. There are additional cultural differences to take into account from that, and it will take time for him to adapt and change that mentality.” 

He gives Jango a significant look, and Jango nods, understanding perfectly.

“And of course, it will require patience and understanding from his teachers.” Kenobi drains the last of his tea, reaching to set his cup on the closest table. “There is _also_ the issue of Anakin’s expectations, about what he thinks it will mean to be a Jedi. I know many consider us these all-powerful warriors, but that’s hardly the truth.”

Jango huffs, and Kenobi gives him a wry look. 

“ _You_ understand, but a child of his age might not. We’re hardly all-powerful. And for all that we place importance in our lightsabers, it’s for the defense and protection of our charges that we strive to excel in combat. Our primary roles are as peacekeepers and diplomats. Unfortunately, his introduction to _me_ involved a very violent lightsaber duel.”

“That’s on the _darjetii_. You can’t exactly help that,” Jango points out. “He might join with some unreal expectations about Jedi, but won’t he be taught otherwise? _You_ can even correct his expectations now.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Kenobi frowns. “Though these concerns are pointless if the Council turns him away.”

“You know them. Do you think they’d really turn him away?”

“I don’t know...” Kenobi gazes out the viewport for a moment, as if searching for something in the hyperlane -- or in the _Force_ , most likely. Jango is starting to get familiar with the look. Kenobi then says, “Perhaps they will. There’s a sense of...foreboding in the Force as if something terrible is coming.”

“Wasn’t that what you were feeling before?” 

Kenobi smiles without much humor. “Yes, this entire mission has been going terribly, to be honest.”

Jango huffs a laugh, because _that_ is the kriffing truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned there's a lot of talking in this fic? There's a LOT of talking.
> 
> [therehavebeenworsenames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therehavebeenworsenames/pseuds/therehavebeenworsenames) made [another aesthetics post](https://amillionstarsandyouchoosethisone.tumblr.com/post/614520924809609216/he-and-the-darjetii-square-off-kenobi-settling) for this fic, this time for chapter 6!! I LOVE IT. Please go see and give it love <3
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)
> 
> I had to make up a couple Mando'a words for this fic:  
> Mando'paru - short for Mando'akaan'paru - Mandalorian martial arts or Mandalorian combat forms  
> Sol'paru - First Form, referring to the first basic form or kata in Mandalorian martial arts  
> (Happy to do a rant on how I picture Mando'paru over on tumblr if anyone asks LOL)


	9. she'cu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy laughing at Jango as much as I did while writing this. ;)

Jango gets up and makes himself a cup of caf. As he waits for the caf to brew, he lets Kenobi ruminate, the _jetii_ staring out the viewport. The light from hyperspace highlights Kenobi’s profile and catches the red tones in his hair, setting the strands aflame.

Jango realizes he’s _staring_ . He curses to himself yet again and fixes his attention back on his caf. He has to get himself together, because getting ideas about _Kenobi_ would be -- kark it all. He takes a drink from his caf, letting the scalding heat on his tongue distract him and help clear his mind. 

He returns to the bench they’d been sharing, sitting down firmly on the opposite end. Kenobi turns away from the viewport, returning his attention to Jango. Jango focuses on what they had been discussing.

“What happens if they do turn him away?” he asks. “He’s a kid.”

“ _Normally_ , I would imagine a child in that situation is returned to their parents, but…” Kenobi frowns.

“But his mother is still a slave,” Jango completes the thought with a scowl. “Sending him back would put him at risk.”

Kenobi nods grimly. “Which makes it doubly important for his mother to be freed.”

“Does your Order even have enough resources to do that?” Jango asks. “You _jetiise_ don’t exactly earn money from what I hear.”

“Likely not.” Kenob shakes his head. “And even if we do, I swore to myself I would _never_ be involved in the purchase of a sentient being,” he says, the conviction in his voice as clear as any Mandalorian swearing the _Resol’nare_. 

It causes Jango to pause, staring at Kenobi for long seconds. But he gathers himself before Kenobi might catch attention to it.

“ _Ni suvari_ ,” Jango says. “How do you plan on freeing her then? Your _jetii_ mind tricks?”

“No, my master tried that to get the hyperdrive. Watto is a Toydarian. They’re resistant to Force manipulation.”

A Toydarian in Mos Espa. For some reason, that tugs at Jango’s memory, but he can’t place it.

“I’ll find some other way. There’s still time before then. The Force will provide,” Kenobi says. “In any case, I do hope the Council will see reason and accept Anakin. He’s too strong in the Force to leave untrained; it would be dangerous for himself and those around him, especially if what my master and I fear is true.”

He could only be referring to one thing, which reminded Jango of what else he’d meant to ask Kenobi about.

“The _darjetii_?”

Kenobi nods, face grim. “There hasn’t been signs of the Sith in a thousand years,” he says. “The Zabrak could have simply been a Darksider.”

“But you don’t think so.”

“No, he was far too well trained. The duel happened so quickly, I only realized on reflection, but he practiced _juyo_ , the seventh form in lightsaber combat. Only Jedi and Sith would be familiar with it, and teaching the form to Jedi is heavily restricted.”

“So what you’re saying is someone taught him, which means there’s at least another _darjetii_ out there.”

“Yes, we fear that must be the case. With the way he felt in the Force, he might have been an apprentice.”

“Kriff.” If that Zabrak had been the apprentice, he can’t even imagine what the _master_ would be like. 

“Indeed.”

“Were you able to find out if he was after you _jetiise_ or the Queen?” Jango asks.

“We were able to recover the last message on his datapad,” Kenobi says. “It seems like he was en route to Naboo and changed course to Tatooine to pursue the Queen -- but I’m sure it would have been convenient for him to also kill a pair of Jedi. It does suggest some rather unsavory things about the Trade Federation.”

Jango grunts. As if attempting to kill the _jetiise_ during negotiations and invading a planet weren’t bad enough on the long list of offenses by the Trade Federation. 

“If the _darjetiise_ are working with the Trade Federation, what the kriff are they trying to accomplish by attacking Naboo?” Jango wonders aloud. 

“Yes, that’s something my master and I still haven’t figured out. That they would reveal themselves after a thousand years for this is...concerning.”

Jango scoffs. “ _Nay’nuhun_ ,” he says. 

Again, he knows the stories. The Mandalorians of the past more often than not allied with the _darjetiise_ , but as Jaster had made abundantly sure he had understood, the _darjetiise_ are only ever out for themselves and will damn their enemies, their allies, the whole galaxy, just to get what they want. Whatever they want now means nothing good for _anyone._

“Do you think your Order will be able to handle it?” he asks.

Jango hasn’t missed the fact that the Zabrak’s death makes Kenobi the first person to kill a _darjetii_ in a thousand years. That’s impressive, of course. But the _darjetiise_ managed to hide from the _jetiise_ for _a thousand years_ . They might have shown their hand now, but the Zabrak’s master, if they did in fact exist, is still in hiding. _That_ is a hunt he doesn’t envy. 

Kenobi gives him a quizzical look. “The Sith are our sworn enemy. It’s not a matter of trying; we simply _must_.”

Jango grunts in acknowledgment. 

“What I am concerned about is how readily the Order will accept that the Sith have returned,” Kenobi continues. “The idea of the Sith having escaped all of our notice for so long will be...unpalatable.”

“ _Dunar cuyi ba’jurar ra kyr’am_ ,” Jango says. “I’m not an optimistic man, but I hope for the sake of the galaxy, it will be the former.”

Kenobi gives him a look, but doesn’t argue. Instead he remarks dryly, “Your faith is reassuring.”

Jango smirks at him. Kenobi continues to look unimpressed.

“ _Hopefully_ though, the Zabrak’s body and his possessions will be more than enough for the Council to start an investigation.”

Before Jango can remark, Skywalker comes scampering into the galley, heading straight for them with a wide grin on his.

“Obi-wan, look! Padmé is lending me her datapad,” Skywalker says, holding up said datapad. The kid climbs onto the bench and sits down next to Kenobi.

“That’s very kind of her,” Kenobi tells him with an indulgent smile as Padmé enters the galley at a much slower pace.

“Hello, Obi-wan, Serah Naasade,” she greets them. 

Jango gives her a nod.

“Hello, would you like a seat?” Kenobi asks, gesturing to an open chair nearby, but Padmé shakes her head.

“I have to head back to the others soon,” Padmé says. “I just wanted to make sure Anakin knew where to find you.”

“Oh, thank you. And for the datapad?”

Padmé smiles. “There are a few children’s learning modules on my datapad for my nieces and nephews. I thought Anakin might like to look at them.”

“Yeah, I need to learn to read Aurebesh, don’t I?” asks the kid. “I can read some, but not a lot. Can--can you help me learn, Obi-wan?”

“Of course, we can start in a little while if you’d like?” Kenobi offers, to which Skywalker grins and nods. Kenobi turns back to Padmé. “Thank you.”

Padmé shakes her head. “It’s the very _least_ I can do after protecting us all yesterday. Are you alright?” she asks Kenobi. “We saw you had injuries.”

“I’m alright,” Kenobi reassures her. “Naasade helped me take care of them. I’ll be healed up by the time we get to Coruscant.”

“Indeed?” Padmé looks at Jango with a curious look, and Jango raises an eyebrow at her. “That’s very kind.”

Jango grunts. “He needed stitches. He wasn’t going to do them on his own.”

“I could have managed on my own,” argues Kenobi, with the confidence that suggested to Jango that he’s _done it before_. Jango’s opinion of Jinn drops even lower, and he gives Kenobi an unimpressed look. 

Padmé looks between the two of them and, for whatever reason, smiles. “Well, I’m glad you’ll be okay, Obi-wan.” She sobers. “The...attacker, he was a Force-user. Was he definitely after the Queen?” she asks.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Kenobi replies. “He is at the very least a Darksider assassin working with the Trade Federation.” 

Padmé looks from Kenobi to Jango and then back to Kenobi with a frown. “You both think it’s more than that.”

She’s a sharp one, but Jango wouldn’t have expected anything less from the Queen.

“...I can’t say with complete certainty, but we suspect the assassin was a Sith,” Kenobi says carefully.

“Like the stories?” Padmé looks at the two of them with alarm.

“Yes, but please don’t worry too much about that until we confer with the Council and can get a better understanding. He _could_ have been an ordinary assassin.”

“Can--can I tell Captain about your suspicions? And the queen? They should know.”

“Yes, but _please_ tell them to be careful with that knowledge,” Kenobi stresses. 

“You don’t want people panicking just yet,” Jango adds, just in case.

Padmé nods solemnly. “Yes, of course. Thank you. I best get to them now then.” She dips her head in parting before hurrying out the galley.

Jango turns and catches sight of Skywalker watching her go with wide eyes. Jango huffs a laugh; he has a good idea what the look means.

“How was your time with the handmaidens, kid?” he asks.

Skywalker turns his bright eyes on Jango. “It was fun!” he exclaims. “They were all so nice. And they’re all _really_ pretty,” he adds in an almost whisper.

“You think so?” Kenobi remarks.

Encouraged, the kid nods. "Yeah, _especially_ Padmé. I think she’s an _angel_! Like the ones from Iego!”

“Oh?” Kenobi exchanges an amused look with Jango.

“Did you tell her that, kid?” Jango asks. 

“Yeah. She thanked me?” Skywalker says, face scrunching in confusion for a moment. “But then they started telling me all these stories from Naboo! And that I could read them once I’m ready.” It seems that’s Skywalker’s cue to hold out the datapad to Kenobi. “Can we start now?”

Kenobi smiles and says, “Yes, of course.” Skywalker cheers as Kenobi looks at Jango. “Would you like to help?” he asks. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“You’re asking _me_?” Jango raises an eyebrow. “Basic and Aurebesh are hardly my first languages.” 

Kenobi tilts his head. “I doubt you’re anything less than highly proficient. That it’s not your first language is precisely the point. You might be able to help Anakin in ways I cannot. Besides, I’m fairly certain your Huttese is much better than mine if he needs clarification.”

“ _Uba keekah soh huttese?_ ” Skywalker asks, looking from Kenobi to Jango.

“ _Tagwa_ ,” Jango nods.

“ _Inkabunga!_ ” the kid beams. “Can you please help too?” 

Which is how Jango ends up with Skywalker squashed between him and Kenobi on one end of the bench, the three of them hunched around a small datapad. They spend the rest of the cycle teaching the kid to read Aurebesh, stopping only when people begin trickling into the galley for dinner.

Over the next several cycles, they manage to establish a routine. Jango learns that Kenobi has started teaching Skywalker how to meditate first thing in the cycle, because morning meditations are apparently a _jetii_ custom. Jango would be finishing up his caf when the two of them enter the galley for breakfast. 

After breakfast, which often involved exchanging looks with Skywalker and the kid shoving extra food onto Kenobi’s plate, they would spend a couple hours teaching Skywalker to read. Occasionally, Padmé joins them and helps as well, much to Skywalker’s obvious, bright-eyed delight. It’s quickly evident though, that Skywalker is one incredibly smart kid -- not a surprise after the way he’d spouted off podracer specs like any _gotabor_ earlier. Jango suspects the kid will have no trouble reading at his age level soon.

Afterwards, Jango trains in the cargo bay for a few hours, spending part of that time teaching Skywalker the beginnings of _Mando’paru_. The whole time, Kenobi sits off to the side and watches, keeping to his word that he wouldn’t aggravate his injuries. 

Sometimes, Kenobi asks questions -- on the positioning of a hand, on the degrees of rotation on a kick, on a variation on a sequence of movements. Jango starts to suspect, based on the sheer variety in what Kenobi asks about, that _more_ than one _Mando’ad_ had been responsible for training the _jetii_. This raises more questions than it answers.

Other times, Kenobi remains quietly observing. His gaze doesn’t needle Jango the way Jinn’s had, but Jango has to remind himself to _stop thinking_. At least, for the most part, Skywalker provides him enough of a distraction. 

Once Jango is done training, he joins them for lunch. Skywalker takes that time to pepper Jango and Kenobi with questions, ranging from what planets they’ve visited, to the people they’ve met, and in Kenobi’s case, with more questions about the Temple on Coruscant. Jango is slightly baffled, because it sounds almost as if Kenobi has spent most of his apprenticeship pinballing from planet to planet nonstop. He’s also surprised to learn that the _jetiise_ run a free clinic in the Lower Levels, but then again, he steers clear of any hint of a _jetii_ when on Coruscant. 

Following that, Skywalker runs off to spend time with the handmaidens or to get lessons from the pilots. Kenobi uses that time to write up his mission report or catch up on his _studies_ , which is apparently a thing for padawans even away from their temple. 

Jango is left trying to find something to occupy his time. More often than not, despite his better judgement, Jango ends up just giving Kenobi some quiet company. Sometimes Jango takes that time to clean his weapons. Other times, he scrounges up something to read on his datapad, though on this particular datapad, the pickings are slim. 

To his great dismay, he catches himself staring much too often -- at the furrow of Kenobi's brow as he concentrates, the ghost of freckles across his face from his time under the Tatooine suns, the flash of red whenever Kenobi moves and his hair catches the light just so --

Each time he wrenches his attention away before Kenobi might notice and curses himself yet again. He drinks far too much scalding caf than is healthy to clear his kriffing head.

Following dinner with the rest of the ship and more of Skywalker's insatiable curiosity, Kenobi and the kid return to their quarters with Jinn to do _jetii_ things. Jango assumes that means at least some of what he’d said has gotten through to Jinn.

Jango spends some time with Panaka and the rest of the security officers, discussing the Queen's plans on Coruscant and the security details Panaka has in mind for while they're there. Soon afterwards, Jango returns to his nest in the cargo bay, recites his Litany, and prepares for sleep.

The routine repeats itself until they finally reach Coruscant, and everyone on the ship is more than ready to be off the ship.

They reach Coruscant as the afternoon begins to wane on the planet. Jango trails after Kenobi and Skywalker to the cockpit, the kid eager to watch their approach into the planet. Jinn also joins them, nodding brusquely to Jango before falling in next to Kenobi. Skywalker presses himself up against Olié’s chair, staring out the viewport with wide eyes.

“There it is, Coruscant,” Olié tells the kid as the planet’s skyscrapers come into view. “The entire planet is one big city.”

Olié maneuvers them deftly through Coruscant’s air traffic, heading for a private landing platform they’d been directed to earlier.

“There’s Chancellor Valorum’s shuttle,” Olié points out the large air shuttle already in the process of docking at the platform. “And look over there, Senator Palpatine is waiting for us.”

A lone figure indeed stands waiting on the landing platform, dressed in the kind of finery Jango would expect from a senator from Naboo. The Chancellor soon joins him, a thin man who, despite his superior position, looks almost drab next to the senator. 

“Come along, Anakin,” Kenobi says, collecting Skywalker with a hand on his shoulder.

“We will return shortly,” Jinn tells Olié, who nods.

With their unexpected... _cargo_ , the Queen had offered to have the pilots fly the _jetiise_ directly to the temple after her entourage disembarked, which the _jetiise_ had readily accepted.

For now though, Jinn and Kenobi, with Skywalker following closely, are the first to walk off the ship and approach the Chancellor and Palpatine. Panaka leads the Queen -- who is still the decoy, Jango notes -- and her handmaidens after the _jetiise_ . The _jetiise_ and Skywalker move out of the way so the Queen can exchange pleasantries with the Chancellor and her senator. Meanwhile, Jango hangs back at the rear of the group with the other security officers and waits for them to get going.

Palpatine begins leading the Queen to a waiting speeder across the platform, but the Chancellor remains where he is, turning to speak with Jinn. Jango catches sight of Skywalker waving to the handmaidens before looking around, stopping when he apparently catches sight of Jango.

Skywalker starts making his way to Jango, Kenobi following him. The kid reaches Jango, and then looks up at him, visibly hesitant. Jango waits for whatever he has to say.

He realizes, if the _jetiise_ see sense, they would accept Skywalker into their fold, in which case Jango very likely won’t see the kid again. He’s not sure how he feels about that.

Skywalker suddenly rushes forward and wraps his arms around Jango’s waist. Jango stiffens in surprise, but then the kid lets go as quickly as he’d approached, standing back with hands clasped behind his back. 

“Thank you for helping teach me, Mister Naasade,” the kid says. “And for taking care of me. I don’t know if I’ll see you again, but I’ll always remember you, I promise!”

Jango huffs and then rubs his hand over the kid’s head. “Take care, kid.”

“I will!” Skywalker beams.

Jango nods and looks back up to catch Kenobi’s eye. 

“Considering our discoveries,” Kenobi says. “I’m not sure if the Council will have my master and I continue to assist the queen, or if another pair of Jedi will be assigned. In any case, _ret’urcye mhi_.”

The unexpectedness of the farewell pulls a small smile out of Jango. While he’s spoken some _at_ Kenobi, he realizes he hasn’t _conversed_ in _Mando’a_ with anyone in a very long time. He also notes absently that Kenobi speaks _Mando’a well_ , that High Coruscanti accent of his nearly gone.

“ _Ret’urcye mhi_ ,” Jango replies. 

Kenobi gives him a smile and a parting bow before turning to leave. Anakin waves to Jango once more before scampering after the _jetii_ and grabbing hold of his offered hand. 

Jango watches as they ascend the ramp back into the ship. 

Jango is a stubborn man, he knows that, but there’s only so long he can let himself remain in denial. For all that Kenobi is a _jetii_ , now that there’s a chance they might not see each other again, Jango can admit that he would miss the man’s company. They could have been friends, he thinks. Now he supposes, he’ll just have to see what comes. 

He turns away to catch up with the Queen’s entourage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally on Coruscant, yay!
> 
> (I should note that Jango is of course an uncharitable narrator towards certain individuals, especially Qui. LOL I don't think Qui _would_ leave Obi to take care of injuries on his own, but I'm sure, sometimes there are circumstances, like them being separated on a mission perhaps. And Obi did take care of his own injuries whenever he fought with Bruck back in the days so *shrugs*)
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Gotabor - engineer  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mando'ad - a Mandalorian / child of Mandalore (Mando'ade, plural)  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)  
> Ni suvari - I understand  
> Ret'urcye mhi - goodbye (lit. "Maybe we'll meet again")
> 
>  **Mando'a I made up**  
>  Dunar cuyi ba'jurar ra kyr'am - "A mistake is a lesson or death" (as a Mandalorian saying)  
> Mando'paru - short for Mando'akaan'paru - Mandalorian martial arts or Mandalorian combat forms  
> Nay'nuhun - "No kidding" or "No joke"  
> Sol'paru - First Form, referring to the first basic form or kata in Mandalorian martial arts  
> (Happy to do a rant on how I picture Mando'paru over on tumblr if anyone asks LOL)
> 
>  **Huttese**  
>  Uba keekah soh huttese? - You know Huttese?  
> Tagwa - Yes  
> Inkabunga - amazing/awesome/incredible


	10. ta'raysh

Somehow, Jango ends up seated next to Padmé in the speeder on their way to 500 Republica. She turns to him with a look far too innocent to  _ not _ make Jango suspicious, though he’s not sure of what.

“Considering what Obi-wan told me, I was surprised. It seemed like you two got along well together,” she says. 

Jango gives her a wary look, not sure where she’s going with this.

“He spent time on Mandalore. He knows our ways,” he says.

She nods. “He mentioned that. Did you get his comm frequency?”

Jango raises an eyebrow at her. “Jinn and Kenobi are sharing a comm between the two of them. He doesn’t  _ have _ a personal comm.” He’d gathered that they had  _ started  _ with two, but due to one incident or another during their missions before Naboo, they are down to just one.

“So you  _ did  _ ask?” 

“No, I’m a bounty hunter,” he says. “It was an observation.”

“Right,” she says, sounding very much like she doesn’t believe him.

He huffs. “Why do you ask?”

“Like I said, you two got along so well,” she replies. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like his comm frequency? I’m sure I could ask the Queen to find out for you.”

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” he says, though he has to admit he’s tempted.

“Well, the offer stands if you change your mind later.” 

Jango grunts in acknowledgment, and she leaves him be, turning to Eirtaé for conversation.

Senator Palpatine had secured a large apartment near his for the Queen and her entourage at 500 Republica. While the Queen and her handmaidens freshen up and get changed, Jango works with the other security officers to set up security in the Queen’s apartment -- a difficult task when all the outer walls are floor-to-ceiling, end-to-end  _ transparisteel _ . 

Eventually, Padmé emerges from her room, dressed once again as the Queen and leaves the apartment, taking with her two of the handmaidens. Jango and Panaka follow Padmé to Palpatine’s apartment as her guard detail, allowing the other security officers to continue set up and to run errands.

“The Republic is not what it once was,” Palpatine tells Padmé once she’s seated. 

With her handmaidens flanking her behind the couch, Jango and Panaka settle on different ends of the room, Panaka by the door and Jango across from him to Padmé’s right. Jango assesses their surroundings while tracking the way Palpatine paces before the Queen. There’s  _ something _ about the old man that rubs him wrong, but Jango can’t place how. Perhaps it’s simply because he’s a Republic politician. 

“The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good,” Palpatine says. “I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion.”

“Chancellor Valorum seems to think there’s hope,” Padmé points out.

The senator hesitates, before saying, “If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. He’s mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now.”

“What options do we have then?” asks Padmé.

“Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor, one who will take control of the bureaucrats and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.”

Jango hides his immediate incredulity at that suggestion, while Padmé looks at the senator in surprise.

“He has been our strongest supporter,” she says.

“Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the Courts…”

“There is no time for that. The Courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are  _ dying _ , Senator. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation.”

Palpatine shakes his head. “To be realistic, Your Highness, I’d say we’re going to have to accept Federation control for the time being.”

Jango doesn’t see any hint of disappointment or upset, just resignation from the man. As if consigning the people he represents to death is a foregone conclusion. Jango isn’t exactly surprised. This is the man who supposedly claimed the chancellor’s request for  _ jetii _ intervention as his own. For all the complaints Palpatine has about bureaucrats running the Senate, Jango wonders if Palpatine might be one of them. Jango also wonders how much the senator has been trying to bring attention to his planet’s plight, if any, during this past week.

“That is something I cannot do,” Padmé says firmly. She stands from the couch. “You have given us much to think about, Senator. We shall see you in the morning.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Palpatine immediately bows. “May you rest well until tomorrow.”

They all file out of the senator’s apartment, Panaka leading the way as Jango brings up the rear.

Night settles over Coruscant, and after a shared meal with the security officers, Jango finds himself out on the apartment's exorbitant balcony, looking out at the city lights. He’s higher up than he usually ever is when on Coruscant. As a bounty hunter, he typically sticks to the Lower Levels, unless a hunt sends him up above. The utterly wasteful excess of many living in the Upper Levels compared to the drudgery of the Lower Levels honestly disgusts him, but he has to admit the view before him, the myriad of bright colored lights against dark silhouettes is nice to look at. 

In the distance, he can see the Jedi Temple framed between two skyscrapers, its spires and entrance lit by spotlights. He wonders how the meeting with the Council went, if they tried to deny the possible existence of the  _ darjetiise _ like Kenobi feared they might. The kid’s transmitter chip should also be out by now, and he hopes some healer thought to check over Kenobi’s wounds, for all the  _ jetii _ insists they’re all healed up now.

The sound of footsteps and swishing fabric interrupts his thoughts, and he turns to see Padmé walk onto the balcony. She hesitates at the sight of him, but he nods to her, and she resumes her approach, leaning against the balcony’s railing a small distance away from him. 

“Enjoying the view?” she asks with a smile, though even in the dim light he could tell it’s half-hearted.

“Not many bounty hunters get a chance to spend a night in 500 Republica,” he remarks.

She nods to that, but looks lost in thought, staring out at the city.

Jango knows, of course, what’s got her distracted, with the options the senator had left her. 

“Has the Queen made a decision?” he asks her.

She shakes her head. “The Jedi Council has just sent us Obi-wan’s report on the Trade Federation’s transgressions against Naboo. Along with our petition, we hope that will be enough to call for intervention. If it isn’t…” She trails off, biting her lower lip. “The courts will take far longer than we can afford.”

Jango realizes what she’s considering. “You can’t possibly think calling in a new chancellor will help,” he says.

“You don’t think it will?”

She turns to him, looking at him as if he might hold an answer. He keeps himself from grimacing, because he really doesn’t have one for her, especially not with the kriffing Senate. He leans back against the railing, giving her his full attention.

“Well, why does the  _ Queen _ have to call the vote when she’s not a member of the Senate or part of the Galactic government? That’s just not how it works in any government I’ve heard of. If anyone is to call the vote, shouldn’t your senator be the one to do so? The one s _ elected _ to represent your people in the Senate? So why is he instead pushing for her to do it?” he points out. 

“I...didn’t realize,” Padmé says. 

Jango shrugs. “I don’t know the minutiae of the Republic so perhaps I’m wrong. Perhaps the Queen could call the vote, but my point still remains. Why her and not your senator? I also don’t see how electing a new chancellor will get you the help you need any faster,” he adds.

“With a new leader to take control of the government…” she begins to repeat Palpatine’s words, but he gives her a hard look.

“ _ How _ ?  _ Who _ ? And  _ when _ ?” he asks. “If an election is called, candidates have to be selected. Then the Senate has to vote on them. Then they have to be inducted as Chancellor. And  _ then _ ,  _ somehow, _ as a _ brand new  _ Chancellor, they will manage to control the bureaucrats, as your senator says, and call for  _ another  _ vote to help your people. How long did it take your Queen to transition into power? How long will it take the Chancellor of the  _ entire Republic _ to do so?”

She frowns, the time frame clearly dawning on her. It might not take as long as the Courts, but they will certainly still lose time her people couldn’t afford.

He continues, “And what guarantee do you have that the one selected will support Naboo and not the Trade Federation? Kenobi had mentioned it before, hadn’t he? The Trade Federation holds influence in the Senate. On the other hand, as the Queen said, Valorum has been your strongest supporter.  _ He _ sent the Jedi to your planet to help, after all. Which brings me to a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“How well do you know your senator?” he asks. 

She looks at him sharply. “Senator Palpatine has been one of the Queen’s mentors since her time as Princess of Theed,” she tells him. “What are you trying to imply, Serah Naasade?”

“I just wonder what  _ he  _ has been doing this entire past week, knowing that your people were being invaded and that the Queen was in danger. He is your people’s representative, your voice in the Senate. Did he try any way of securing help or bringing attention to your people’s,  _ his _ people’s plight? Or did he just sit on his hands, waiting for news that might not have come?”

“Surely he has been…he hasn’t mentioned...” she trails off.

He nods. “Something the Queen can ask him tomorrow,  _ or  _ find out when she appears before the Senate.”

She frowns, but nods.

“I also wonder what makes  _ him _ so sure a new chancellor right now will be the key to saving Naboo. Who does  _ he _ see as being this new chancellor?” he asks. Politicians, as far as Jango is aware, are all the same. He might not know Palpatine in the slightest, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the man thinks to use this chance to run for Chancellor. 

“I...don’t know.”

Jango shrugs. “Just some things I would think about,” he says. “But like I’ve said before, my people were never part of the Republic, and I’m no politician. Maybe his reasoning makes sense after all.” 

“Yes, but...you make some good points,” Padmé says. “I will have to...discuss it with the Queen. Thank you, Serah Naasade.”

Jango nods, and she dips her head before retreating back into the apartment. He certainly doesn’t envy her position, so much weight upon her shoulders with such limited options. 

He casts one last look out at the city, eyes lingering briefly on the Temple, before turning in as well. It’s best if he sleeps soon; he had the early watch tomorrow morning.

Jango has never been within the Senate chambers before, since a bounty has never called for him to do so, but the holos that circulate the Holonet do nothing to capture the sheer  _ size  _ of room, with the thousands of floating platforms along the perimeter at all levels for all the planets within the Republic. The Queen has asked for him to join her party on Naboo’s platform, so Jango now sits in the back flanking the handmaiden Rabé while Panaka flanks Eirtaé. Padmé sits besides Palpatine at the center of the platform, waiting for the session to come to order. 

Jango catches Palpatine leaning over to whisper into Padmé’s ear. Even with all of them seated so closely, he can’t make out what the senator is saying, but Jango can read the doubt on her face as she answers Palpatine. At one point of the conversation, she even glances back at  _ Jango _ , which suggests to him that the senator may be pushing for her to call the vote.

Chancellor Valorum and his aides stand up from their seats on their platform in the center, calling the chamber to order. 

“The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo,” announces Valorum.

The platform detaches from the wall without the slightest jarring, floating into the center of the chamber. Palpatine stands, walking up to the platform’s podium.

“Supreme Chancellor,” Palpatine begins, “delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred, which started right here with the taxation of the trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation.”

“This is outrageous!” someone interrupts. Jango looks to the speaker, as another platform joins the center of the chamber bearing three Neimoidians. The Trade Federation, then. “I object to the Senator’s statements!” the one at the podium says.

“The Chair does  _ not _ recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time,” says Valorum. 

“To state our allegations,” Palpatine continues as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of Naboo, who speaks on our behalf.”

Palpatine returns to his seat as Padmé goes up to the podium.

“Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances,” she states. “The Naboo system has been invaded by the Droid Armies of the Trade--”

“I object!” interrupts the senator from the Trade Federation once again. “There is no proof. This is incredible!” He looks to his companions before saying, “We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth.”

“Overruled!” Valorum proclaims.

“Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It’s against all rules of procedure!” objects the Neimoidian.

Another platform, this one with a trio of Grans, joins them in the center of the chamber. 

“The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission  _ must _ be appointed,” says one of the Grans.

“The point--” Valorum is interrupted by his own vice chairman, who speaks to him along with his aide away from the microphone.

Jango watches as Palpatine gets up, whispering once again into Padmé’s ear. 

At the center, Valorum returns to his microphone. “The point is conceded. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?”

“I will  _ not _ defer,” she states, her voice sharp and clear. “To send a commission is to waste time my people do not have. I am here before you today only thanks to the assistance of two Jedi Knights.” 

This draws a wave of surprised murmurs. 

She continues, “If it is  _ proof _ this body wants, then surely, the report from the Galactic Republic’s own representatives is proof enough. The Jedi Council has already submitted for the Senate’s review the document titled QJOK-NAB-TF-0986-1.” 

There’s a cacophony of clatters and clicks as all in the room seeks to access the file. Jango keeps half an eye on the Neimoidians, who somehow look shocked at the document’s existence, murmuring to each other with visible concern. Palpatine murmurs something to the Queen, but she shakes her head at him. 

“Two Jedi Knights sought negotiations with the members of the Trade Federation blocking our planet, but instead they were forced to flee the control ship to protect their lives and to warn us,” she says. “They  _ personally  _ witnessed the invasion of our planet with the Federation’s droid army.”

Loud murmurs sweep through the chamber. Jango spots many reading through the report and gesturing wildly to their neighbors.

“This cannot be!” proclaims the Trade Federation senator. “Your Honor, we request the formation of a committee for a formal review of this report! If these accusations against us are to be taken seriously, we insist the investigation is given its due diligence.”

“The Congress of Malastare concurs!” says the Gran senator, as if they couldn’t make it more obvious that they are one of the people under the sway of the Trade Federation.

Jango watches as Palpatine whispers more urgently in Padmé’s ear.

Valorum stands to his podium again. “Queen Amidala of Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow for a committee to formally review the Jedi’s report.”

“Have your committee then,” says Padmé, voice frigid, “but I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you  _ equivocate _ . If this body is incapable of action, then I will seek another solution. Thank you for your time.” She touches the controls on the podium and sits back down as the Naboo platform returns to its dock along the chamber walls. Murmurs follow in their wake.

“Ah--the motion for a committee to formally review the report titled QJOK-NAB-TF-0986-1 is approved,” announces Valorum, though he shoots obviously concerned looks at their platform.

“Your Majesty...” Palpatine begins, but pauses when Padmé stands up again, mirrored almost perfectly by Rabé and Eirtaé. 

“We will wait for your business to conclude, Senator, but we will not wait longer than that,” she tells him, before turning to the back of the platform. 

Eirtaé opens the exit off the platform, and Padmé leaves the platform, the rest of their group following her. They leave behind, as Jango imagines, a very surprised senator. 

Senator Palpatine arrives at the apartment less than an hour later. The Queen, Jango, and Panaka are the only ones around to receive him. The handmaidens and the other officers are bustling about, traversing in and out of the apartment, packing and running errands. 

“Your Highness,” the senator greets, going up to Padmé immediately. “Why did you not call for a vote?” 

Jango does not like the way the man chooses to loom over her, standing while there’s a seat right there for him to take, as if that would impress his will on her. Unsurprisingly, Padmé appears unfazed, looking up at the Senator from her seat steadily.

“I was reminded that such things take time,” Padmé says. “A change in leadership would have done little to help us  _ now _ . By the time a new Chancellor would have taken control, I fear there will be nothing left of our people, of our way of life.”

“I understand your concern, Your Majesty,” says Palpatine. “But unfortunately, that would have truly been our best option while the Federation has control of our planet.”

“Then should I not leave that decision to you? The Senate is  _ your  _ arena, Senator,” she replies. “I feel I must return to mine; I am returning to Naboo. My place is with my people.”

“You wish to return to Naboo?! But Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty,” says Palpatine.

“I will sign no treaty, Senator,” Padmé says, voice firm. “My fate will be no different from that of our people.” She turns to Panaka. “Captain.” 

“Your Highness,” Panaka snaps to attention.

“Ready my ship.”

Panaka visibly hesitates, clearly wanting to ask questions, but instead he replies, “Right away, Your Highness.” He bows to her and nods to Jango, before leaving the apartment.

“Please, Your Majesty, stay here, where it is safe,” the senator insists.

“I will  _ not  _ stay here while our people suffer and die in  _ camps _ ,” Padmé says. “It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. I hope when we meet again, our people will be free, and the Senate has found its sense and compassion. Until then, I must prepare for departure.”

The senator frowns, lips pressed tight in either concern or upset. He clearly wishes to say something, but the dismissal in the Queen’s voice is clear. 

“Very well, Your Majesty. I wish you a safe journey and hope you find a swift resolution,” Palpatine says. He leaves the apartment after offering a stiff bow.

Jango turns to the Padmé, who sits with her hands fisted in her skirts, staring into the distance.

“Do you have a plan, Your Highness?” he asks after a few seconds.

“Not yet,” she says, then looks at him out the corner of her eye. “But I will do what I must. What matters most is saving my people.”

Jango tries not to huff, recognizing the very words he’d said to Padmé, and nods. Short of an army they didn’t have, he’s not sure what they  _ could _ do, but whatever solution arises is sure to be...interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the changes!  
> Politics are not my forte so hope this chapter was okay for y'all :D
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Gotabor - engineer  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mando'ad - a Mandalorian / child of Mandalore (Mando'ade, plural)  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)  
> Ni suvari - I understand  
> Ret'urcye mhi - goodbye (lit. "Maybe we'll meet again")
> 
>  **Mando'a I made up**  
>  Dunar cuyi ba'jurar ra kyr'am - "A mistake is a lesson or death" (as a Mandalorian saying)  
> Mando'paru - short for Mando'akaan'paru - Mandalorian martial arts or Mandalorian combat forms  
> Nay'nuhun - "No kidding" or "No joke"  
> Sol'paru - First Form, referring to the first basic form or kata in Mandalorian martial arts  
> (Happy to do a rant on how I picture Mando'paru over on tumblr if anyone asks LOL)
> 
>  **Huttese**  
>  Uba keekah soh huttese? - You know Huttese?  
> Tagwa - Yes  
> Inkabunga - amazing/awesome/incredible


	11. taray'sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!!!! May the 4th be with you!
> 
> I know most of you are probably emotionally devastated by TCW. So I am honestly sorry this timing worked out the way it did. Enjoy?
> 
> (You can read what happened with the Council meetings and such from Obi-wan's POV **[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642869/chapters/57705091#workskin)** , for a double whammy. Otherwise, you can just follow Jango's POV on what went down. There should be enough to fill in some of the blanks here and in future chapters.)

Night has fallen by the time they’re ready to depart. Jango arrives on the landing platform with Padmé and her handmaidens, and he spots Panaka and the other security officers around the ship, finishing up preparations for their departure. 

He also spots, across the platform and heading their way, Kenobi and Jinn. To his surprise, Skywalker trails behind them, looking between the two  _ jetiise _ with visible concern. And no wonder, because it looks like Kenobi and Jinn are  _ fighting _ , the two of them stopping to exchange sharp words. 

Jango stares as Kenobi makes an aborted hand gesture before clenching his hands into fists. Jinn appears to have the last word, and Kenobi stares up at Jinn for a few moments before turning sharply on his heels and heading for the ship.

Kenobi nearly storms right by them, but seems to catch himself. He stops before the Queen and bows, greeting her with a quick “your Highness.” Kenobi barely waits for Padmé to reply before continuing on up the ramp into the ship. 

Jango stares after him. Even after the duel with the  _ darjetii _ or the discovery of Skywalker’s slavery, Kenobi hadn’t been so discomposed as he is now. Jango is rightfully concerned. He wonders what Kenobi and Jinn had argued about, to reach the point of arguing right in front of Skywalker. He makes a note to check on Kenobi once there’s time. 

He turns his attention back to Padmé, who has been joined by Jinn and Skywalker as she walks towards the ship. 

“I welcome your help,” Padmé is saying. “Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me.”

“I promise you, I will not let that happen,” Jinn says and Padmé inclines her head to him.

Jango watches as Skywalker hurries after them up the ramp, followed by the handmaidens. He checks to make sure the security officers don't need him before joining the pilots in the cockpit.

In less than an hour, they are underway to Naboo. Once they enter hyperspace, Jango heads for the cargo bay, wanting to get things settled for himself before going in search of Kenobi.

But on his way, Jango stumbles upon Skywalker in the galley, the boy curled up into a miserable ball on the end of one of the benches.

Until this whole mess, it had been years since he’d spoken to a child. He has no idea how to go about  _ comforting  _ children or even just speaking to them while they’re upset. He assumes this is about earlier, about the fight between Kenobi and Jinn -- or perhaps whatever explains his presence on this ship heading towards a potential  _ warzone _ . 

He decides to give his best shot though, sitting down on the bench, close but not too close. 

“What’s the matter, kid?” he asks, keeping his voice soft, though gentle isn’t something he can manage.

Skywalker looks over his knees at him with red-rimmed eyes and sniffles, rubbing his face with a sleeve.

“Mister Qui-gon has been...I don’t know. I don’t want to complain, but he’s been too  _ busy _ . He doesn’t pay attention to me the way he did before,” the kid whispers, as if ashamed. “And--I don’t think Obi-wan likes me anymore.”

_ That  _ doesn’t seem very likely, Jango thinks, recalling the way Kenobi had swiftly taken the kid under his care all the way from Tatooine to Coruscant and recalling Kenobi's wry fondness and patience as he answered all of the kid’s endless questions. But he also thinks of the way Kenobi hadn’t looked at the kid on the landing platform, how he’d strode onto the ship, barely holding himself together. Jango gets how a child might misunderstand that.

“Why do you think that?” Jango asks.

“He’s been ignoring me...and I heard him arguing with Mister Qui-gon,” the kid says. “I think he agrees with the--the Council, that I’m dangerous.”

“Of course you’re dangerous,” Jango says, and Skywalker flinches, looking at him with large, hurt eyes. Jango huffs and elaborates, “Every Jedi is dangerous. Anyone with their powers,  _ your _ powers, is dangerous. Remember that Zabrak?”

“Yeah, but he was  _ bad _ .”

“And the Jedi aren’t always good. Or if they are, they might do  _ wrong _ .” 

The kid frowns at him, clearly not understanding. Jango sighs. 

“Many years ago, because of an enemy, my...family and the Jedi were tricked into fighting each other. With their powers and abilities, the Jedi killed every one of my family but me.” 

Anakin looks at him with horror. 

“The Jedi fought because they thought they were right, that they were doing their duty. But they were wrong. Either way, they were--are dangerous. And you are, too. Understand?”

The kid sits in silence for a while, wringing his hands in the hem of his tunic and staring at his feet.

“It’s...not  _ me _ ,” Anakin finally says. “It’s the power I have, and what I can do with it. What I  _ might _ do with it.  _ That’s _ dangerous...right?”

Jango nods.

“Now, why don’t we find Obi-wan, and you can talk to him, straighten things out,” he suggests, getting up from the bench. “Besides, I don’t think it’s that he doesn’t like you anymore. I think something else has upset him.” 

The kid hesitates, but then nods and hops off the bench.

“I wasn’t paying attention before, but I think he _ has _ been upset--since the meeting. I can feel it,” he admits. “He’s that way.” The kid points in the direction of the cargo bay.

Jango shakes his head.  _ Jetii _ and their sorcery.

The kid turns out to be correct, and they find Kenobi in the cargo bay, right in the corner where Jango had previously made his nest, though right now it’s bare, the blankets folded in a stack on top of a crate nearby. Kenobi barely looks up at their approach, and Jango is struck with a jolt of absolute fury when he notices the redness around the  _ jetii _ ’s eyes, as if he’d been crying or at least trying not to. If this is kriffing  _ Jinn’s _ fault--

“Did I make you upset? I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me!” Skywalker cries. Before Jango can stop him, the kid practically throws himself at Kenobi, sprawling halfway onto the man’s lap and wrapping his arms around Kenobi’s waist. 

Kenobi startles, looking down at the kid in confusion before looking at Jango for answers.

Jango shrugs and crosses his arms. “He heard you and Jinn fighting,” he says. “He thinks you don’t like him anymore because you called him dangerous.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Kenobi looks back down at Skywalker and rests a hand on the kid’s head. “Oh, Anakin, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. I was trying to explain to Qui-gon why the  _ Council  _ thinks you’re dangerous. And why he should have told them more about you before letting you take their test.”

“Oh…” Skywalker lets go of Kenobi, sitting down properly on the floor to look at the  _ jetii _ properly. “Then why...what’s wrong with me?”

Kenobi frowns. “There is nothing wrong with you,” he says firmly. 

“Then why do they think I’m dangerous?” the kid asks. “Is it like Mister Naasade said? The Force and what I can do with it makes me dangerous?”

Kenobi looks up at Jango with a raised eyebrow, and Jango shrugs. “It’s the truth.” 

“Yes, it is true,” says Kenobi, turning his attention back to the kid, “but that’s not exactly what the Council is concerned about.” Skywalker looks ready to ask another question, but Kenobi continues before he could, “The Force gives us the ability to see or sense the future, or the  _ possibilities  _ in the future. Some of us are more attuned to this ability than others.”

Jango has heard  _ rumors _ of some  _ jetiise  _ being seers, but he had never put much stock in them. If it is as Kenobi says though, there must certainly not be that many of them. A question for him to ask later. 

Jango leans himself quietly against a stack of crates, suspecting this will be a long explanation. 

“Though it isn’t as strong as it used to be,” Kenobi says, “I have this ability, so I can sense what the Council senses clearer than some. Like Master Yoda said, your future is clouded. It’s very uncertain, for someone your age and with your connection to the Force. They  _ also _ sense danger with that future, and I understand why they do, but _ I _ think it is because they are picking up your fear.”

“Oh.” This causes the boy’s shoulders to slump. “Master Yoda talked about that.”

“Do you remember what he said?” asks Kenobi.

The boy frowns, but says carefully, as if struggling to remember the exact words, “Fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to suffering...leads to the dark side?”

Kenobi nods. “Yes, but know that it's not  _ wrong _ to feel those things. You  _ can _ feel things like fear and anger. What is important is to not let those feelings rule you. Recognize that you are feeling them, but do not  _ act _ on them. Because if you  _ do _ , your actions could hurt yourself or those around you.  _ That’s  _ what leads to the dark side. Does that make sense?”

Skywalker nods slowly. “I think so…”

“But I understand  _ why _ you feel so much fear, and it’s not something so easy to overcome. The Council didn’t understand, and Master Qui-gon did not tell them when he  _ should _ have.”

“What do you mean?” asks the kid. 

Kenobi looks to Jango for a moment, and Jango understands immediately. That  _ utreekov _ . He resists the urge to curse aloud at Jinn, because Kenobi had  _ definitely _ chewed Jinn out over this already once before. 

“There was never an appropriate moment for me to mention this, but…” Kenobi pulls up the sleeves of his right arm as Skywalker watches him curiously -- and then stares at Kenobi’s wrist, the scarring from shackles faint but obvious. The kid reaches out, touching the scars hesitantly before looking up at Kenobi with bright eyes.

“You  _ too _ ?” he asks, and Kenobi nods.

“Not for long, but I understand it, that fear. It stays with you. It can affect you long after you think it can’t anymore,” he tells the kid, pulling back down his sleeves but holding onto the kid’s hand. “Qui-gon  _ doesn’t _ understand, no matter how I try to explain. It’s important that the Council knows you’re one of the Freed. It  _ explains  _ your fear, for yourself and your mother. It changes the expectations they have for you and how they should have interpreted your test. It changes the kind of care and training we are to give you if you join the Order, at least at first. Qui-gon should have said, but he  _ hadn’t _ .”

“What does that mean for me now?” Skywalker asks.

Kenobi sighs. “I told the Council, and they said they would reconsider their decision. I expect we will find out once this mission is over, but I hope given this information, they will accept you.”

“I hope so! Thank you, Obi-wan!” the kid chirps, clasping Kenobi’s hand in his two smaller ones and waving it about. 

Kenobi gives him a smile, but it’s half-hearted at best, reminding Jango that the  _ jetii _ had been upset to the point of losing his composure. It  _ couldn’t _ have been just about that argument with Jinn.

He doesn’t have to ask though, because Skywalker, the smart kid, picks up on it too. 

“But...you said it wasn’t  _ me  _ that made you upset. What made you so sad then?” the kid asks.

“That...that’s not important. You don’t have to worry about that, Anakin,” says Kenobi.

Jango frowns, because the  _ kriff _ it isn’t important.

“Well, I’m worried about it,” the kid says, crossing his arms, “so you should just tell me. I want to help you, like you help me.” 

The kid scowls, clearly gearing up to be stubborn about this, which Jango definitely approves of. Skywalker and Kenobi stare at each other for a stretch of time, Kenobi testing the kid’s patience.

Eventually, Kenobi sighs, running a hand over his face. “My...my master and I have had our share of arguments,” he begins. “He was...reluctant to take on a padawan, and we didn’t have the most...conventional start.”

Skywalker scrunches his face in confusion. Jango is also unsure where he’s going with this.

Kenobi takes in a deep breath, sighing once again. “Do you remember how--how Master Qui-gon claimed you as his padawan learner to the Council?”

_ No. _ No  _ kriffing _ way. 

The kid might still look confused, but Jango understands and  _ does not like it one bit _ . While they might  _ call _ it an apprenticeship, Jango knows a master is the closest thing to a  _ buir _ a  _ jetii _ has. 

“A master can only have one padawan,” Kenobi says slowly, as if struggling to get the words out. “He pushed for my Trials so that he could--he was going to--” Kenobi stops, taking another deep breath, as if that would help. He looks pale enough to be ill.

“Kid,” Jango interrupts, deciding to save him from  _ some  _ of the pain at least. He squashes down the burning urge to go find Jinn  _ right the kriff now _ and punch his lights out. He waits until Anakin looks at him instead of Kenobi. “Imagine if your mother finds some kid off the street, and  _ imagine _ she decides he’s going to be her son and tells everyone you aren’t her son anymore.”

It takes a second, but then Anakin looks impressively horrified for his age. 

“Mom would  _ never _ do that!” he cries, and then looks at Kenobi aghast. “Did he really do that? That-that’s not  _ right _ !” Kenobi shrugs, glancing up at Jango for a moment before focusing back on the kid. “I’m  _ sorry _ .” The kid hugs Kenobi once again, tight enough to force a huff of air out of him. 

“It’s…” Kenobi’s voice cracks and he coughs to clear his throat. “It’s alright, Anakin. It’s not your fault.”

“But  _ why _ ? Why’d he do it?” Anakin whines. “I want to be a Jedi, but I don’t want to-to take your place!” He buries his face in Kenobi’s chest, not really seeming to expect an answer, though  _ Jango _ would very much like to hear why.

“Because you’re a very special boy, Anakin,” Kenobi says, running a hand over the kid’s head. Anakin gives him a very dubious look, clearly too old to be fooled by that kind of trite answer, though Jango is sure Kenobi  _ means  _ it.

“I’m sorry anyways, for not noticing before,” says the kid, still tucked against Kenobi. “I’m sorry you’re sad, I can  _ feel  _ it.” He presses a small hand against Kenobi’s heart. “It  _ hurts _ .”

“Oh, Ani, it’s alright,” Kenobi whispers, tightening his hold on the kid. “I’ll be alright. I just need some time.” The kid nods and falls silent, seeming content to keep embracing Kenobi. 

Jango hesitates a moment before standing up straight. He catches Kenobi’s eye and tilts his head to the door, asking if he’d like him to leave. Kenobi bites his lip and then shakes his head, shifting his sitting position carefully. Jango takes the invitation as it is, approaching slowly and sitting down next to him. Kenobi seems to practically collapse in on himself a little, now that the kid isn’t paying attention ,  and Jango presses his arm against Kenobi’s, as if that could shore him up. Kenobi doesn’t remark on it, but relaxes against him and runs a hand gently through Skywalker’s hair. 

They sit together in silence. Jango doesn’t think there’s anything he can possibly say to help, and Kenobi seems content enough to simply lean against him. Anakin keeps himself squashed against Kenobi’s chest, but soon falls asleep, and Kenobi gently eases him down until the kid’s head rests on his lap. 

“I’m sorry we’re taking up your sleeping area,” Kenobi suddenly says, voice soft. “I wanted to avoid my master.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jango says. He would gladly play buffer against Jinn, e _ specially _ if that means he gets to kick the man in the  _ shebs  _ if he gets too close. Absolutely  _ nothing _ about Jinn has endeared him to Jango. “...what will happen after this, to you?”

“The Council spoke to me after the meeting. They said I was ready. I am to prepare for my Trials once we return from Naboo.”

“Doesn’t that just make it easier for Jinn?” Jango growls. “Or they’re trying to separate the two of you…” Now that the trust between them has been broken, Jango doesn’t finish the sentence.

“...perhaps. They told me they have been waiting to knight me for quite some time. Now that Master Qui-gon has put my name forward in a way, they’ll take that as their chance.”

Jango grunts. “Good.”

Kenobi hums, neither agreeing or disagreeing. Jango glances over at him and catches him smothering a yawn. He looks  _ exhausted _ , but the day has to have been rough for him. 

“I know he didn’t... _ mean _ it. It’s just how my master is at times,” Kenobi says, staring down at Skywalker. “He  _ wants _ Anakin to become a Jedi. He wasn’t really thinking beyond that.”

That does  _ nothing _ to excuse Jinn. The man didn’t even think about his own kriffing padawan. 

Jango holds his tongue though, allowing Kenobi to hold onto his own reassurances if it helps him.

“...Becoming a Jedi knight was the only thing I ever wanted,” Kenobi murmurs. “Now I’ll have my Trials soon, and yet...I just keep wondering…”

“Hmm?” Jango grunts when Kenobi doesn’t continue for a bit. 

“Mm...why I’m never good enough…” 

Considering his exhaustion, Jango isn’t too surprised when Kenobi drifts off right then, his head falling to rest on Jango’s shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Jango wants to  _ punch Jinn’s face in _ . He wants to get up  _ right there and then _ , the fury boiling up inside him, just _ waiting  _ to be released. As far as Jango is concerned, Kenobi is the only  _ good jetii _ around, and for Jinn to just try and  _ throw him away _ \-- 

Kenobi shifts slightly, and Jango restrains himself, not wanting to wake him or the kid. He takes a couple slow, deep breaths and wills for that anger to sink deep, for later. While he can’t actually fight Jinn during his contract, there will be  _ nothing _ preventing him from it once this is over. He can wait; he's done it before and has more than enough patience to do so.  _ Mando’ad draar digu. _

Slowly, he relaxes against the wall. He shifts carefully to allow Kenobi to rest against him more comfortably, appreciating the weight and warmth of Kenobi leaning against him,  _ relying _ on him. This is not where he had expected to end up today, but he doesn’t mind it at all.

Between one moment and the next, listening to the hum of the ship’s engine and the soft and steady breathing of both Kenobi and the kid, Jango finds himself falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> (I promise Chapter 12 is happier.)
> 
> **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Gotabor - engineer  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mando'ad - a Mandalorian / child of Mandalore (Mando'ade, plural)  
> Mando'ad draar digu - "A Mandalorian never forgets"  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)  
> Ni suvari - I understand  
> Ret'urcye mhi - goodbye (lit. "Maybe we'll meet again")  
> Shebs - backside, rear, buttocks  
> Utreeshov - fool, idiot (lit. emptyhead)
> 
> **Mando'a I made up**  
>  Dunar cuyi ba'jurar ra kyr'am - "A mistake is a lesson or death" (as a Mandalorian saying)  
> Mando'paru - short for Mando'akaan'paru - Mandalorian martial arts or Mandalorian combat forms  
> Nay'nuhun - "No kidding" or "No joke"  
> Sol'paru - First Form, referring to the first basic form or kata in Mandalorian martial arts  
> (Happy to do a rant on how I picture Mando'paru over on tumblr if anyone asks LOL)
> 
> **Huttese**  
>  Uba keekah soh huttese? - You know Huttese?  
> Tagwa - Yes  
> Inkabunga - amazing/awesome/incredible


	12. taray'tad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks! It's been a rough couple of weeks in terms of my mental health and life stresses, in addition to getting the characters to cooperate for this chapter. A big thanks to everyone who put up with my complaining about this chapter on Discord and Tumblr LOL I'm so excited to finally be sharing this chapter! (It's also the longest chapter yet at 4.1k.) I hope you guys enjoy!

When Jango wakes, he immediately tenses at the unfamiliar sensation of someone too close, of an _arm_ pressed lightly against his. 

And then he remembers, eyes snapping open. 

Beside him, Kenobi sits with almost perfect posture, if not for Anakin still asleep and half-sprawled across his lap. Kenobi's eyes are closed in meditation, and the _jetii_ doesn't stir as Jango carefully sits up. Jango’s back loudly protests the night spent sleeping slumped against the wall.

The night spent _sleeping next to Kenobi_. 

Kriff.

What the _kriff_ is he supposed to do about that?

He’s never let anyone that close in years. He tries not to think of how _pleasant_ it had--

No. Kriff.

He sorely wishes he’d woken up earlier, so he could have processed things without Kenobi _right there_.

Unfortunately, Kenobi had woken up first. He wonders what the _jetii_ had been thinking then, how he’d reacted. Clearly though, Anakin is keeping him pinned, so he’d turned to meditation.

Jango stares at Kenobi for a few moments, taking in the way the tightness around his eyes the night before has been smoothed away, noting the way his short hair and the training braid are slightly mussed from sleep --

Jango curses to himself _yet again,_ looking forcibly away from Kenobi. 

He should go clean up, spend some time _away_ from the _jetii_. 

He begins to ease himself away, a task made difficult by the way the kid is sprawled out. While Jango might not disturb Kenobi, he might bump into the kid if he isn’t careful and wake him up.

Just when he’s cleared enough space to get up safely, Kenobi takes a deep breath and emerges from his meditation.

They meet eyes, and curiously, Kenobi _flushes_ , immediately ducking his head and clearing his throat.

“I -- good morning,” Kenobi says.

“Good morning,” Jango replies, thoroughly bemused and wondering what had set him off this time. 

Kenobi collects himself soon enough and looks back up, a hand resting lightly on Anakin’s shoulder. “Thank you...for helping us talk last night -- and for giving me company,” he says, “...I needed it, and it was much appreciated.”

“ _Nay’entye_ ,” Jango says. Then he asks, “Feeling any better?” 

His own rage at Jinn, at least, has settled, though it has _not_ been forgotten, because that _di’kut_ is getting his nose re-broken the moment this contract is over. He could make no promises, however, if Jinn does something _else_ stupid when they see him next.

Kenobi nods. “Yes, thank you. I was just...caught by surprise yesterday. Like I said, he did what he thought was best, for Anakin’s sake.”

“Well, that shouldn’t come at the expense of _you_ ,” Jango says firmly. “If you need me to tell him ‘ _nar’sheb_ ’ today, I will.”

Kenobi looks at Jango in alarm. “That won’t be necessary, really. Thank you.”

Jango grunts and crosses his arms. “The offer stands,” he says. He glances down at Anakin, who is _still_ fast asleep, and is reminded of a question he’d had last night. “Also, why the _kriff_ is the kid coming with us to Naboo? We might be heading into a _warzone_.”

Kenobi grimaces. “Unfortunately, since Qui-gon brought him from Tatooine, he is officially Qui-gon’s ward. While I agree it’s not the best idea to bring him with us, leaving him at the Temple when he _hasn’t_ been accepted and without anyone he is familiar with would be...unkind,” he says. “Besides, we are not permitted to fight a war for the Queen, so I hope that means Anakin will be some distance away from it all. Though considering our luck…” 

He trails off with a frown, but Jango nods, understanding. Padmé has yet to discuss the plans for when they land in Naboo, but there aren’t options available to them that _didn’t_ mean going to war with the Trade Federation. Though how they’d _fight_ that war successfully is a mystery.

“Did your Council have anything to say about the _darjetii_?” he asks. 

“They were...reluctant to consider the Sith’s re-emergence, but they are investigating the Zabrak’s remains. In the meantime, we’re to keep an eye out for whomever sent him.” Jango raises an eyebrow at him, and Kenobi shrugs. “I imagine they’ll reach the same conclusions as my master and I did.”

“One can only hope,” Jango remarks dryly. He’s not exactly impressed, but it is as Kenobi had anticipated. His immediate questions out of the way, Jango finally gets to his feet. He takes a deep breath as he stretches out his spine, easing the tightness from his back. “I’m going to clean up.” 

Kenobi, who’d been blinking up at him, nods, and Jango heads for the door. He keeps his pace unhurried, though he _sorely_ needs the time away from Kenobi and his warm, easy presence and his --

Kriff. 

_Definitely_ some time away to get his kriffing head on straight.

The ship’s mystery chef has a lot more to work with now that the ship is properly stocked, and Jango enters the galley to discover breakfast consists of Corellian-style hotcakes, complemented with a small assortment of fresh fruits and scrambled eggs that are definitely _not_ reconstituted. Fancier fare than Jango is accustomed to during travel, but he’s certainly not complaining. 

Kenobi shows up with Anakin in tow shortly after Jango sits down, and as per their previous routine, Anakin scampers over to his table as Kenobi collects their breakfast. 

“Good morning, Mister Naasade,” the kid chirps, climbing into the closest chair to him. “Thank you for helping explain things yesterday.”

“Not a problem, kid,” Jango replies. “Things making sense now?”

“Yeah.” Then he adds with a pout, “I’m mad at Mister Qui-gon though.”

“I don’t blame you,” Jango says. He pauses, checking on Kenobi’s progress -- still making tea -- before he asks, “How is Obi-wan feeling today to you?”

Anakin looks at Kenobi briefly before looking back at Jango. “Better. Not sad like yesterday. But he’s good at um...feeling calm to me, _especially_ after meditation.”

“Hmm. How would you like to help him?” asks Jango, formulating the beginnings of a plan. “If you feel like Jinn is making him upset again, you do what you can to distract Jinn. Help give Obi-wan some space away from him.”

Anakin nods, brow furrowed in seriousness. “Deal.” He holds out his right hand, palm facing up and fingers spread out. 

With some bitterness, Jango recognizes the gesture, though it’s been years since he’s seen it. He’s also amused but rather pleased at the kid’s seriousness in the matter. He puts his own hand down lightly on top of Anakin’s so their palms touch, his fingers also spread out. Then they separate, clenching their hand into a fist against their sternum. A slave’s promise to another -- or in this case, one Freed to another. 

Anakin nods to him solemnly, before breaking into a grin, and Jango gives him a small smile before Kenobi joins their table.

Kenobi looks from Anakin to Jango with assessing eyes, clearly having seen the gesture, but he doesn’t comment. He obviously understands such a gesture is not meant to be spoken of. 

Kenobi sets his and Anakin’s plates and drinks down, and Jango is pleased to note that their campaign to make Kenobi eat an appropriate amount of food has finally succeeded. The kid also clearly notices this, beaming at Jango and then Kenobi, before chirping a thank you and beginning to wolf down his food. Jango exchanges an amused look with Kenobi before returning to his own food.

Once breakfast is done, they resume the routine they’d established on their way to Coruscant by continuing to teach Anakin to read. Somewhere along the way, before he and Kenobi had entered the galley, Anakin had reacquired Padmé’s datapad. Jango is honestly curious about how Padmé had reacted to the kid being on board and saves the question for later. Regardless, they spend the next couple hours helping Anakin learn to read, which now consists mostly of them listening to him read aloud and giving him the occasional hint.

After Anakin gets bored of reading, they make their way to the cargo bay, where Jango can train and the kid can learn more _Mando’paru_. The difference this time though is that Kenobi has, presumably, recovered from his injuries. 

“All better now to join us?” Jango asks, and Kenobi nods. 

“At least for part of _your_ training,” he says. “I have some of my own to catch up on. Especially if we end up in battle.”

“Fair,” Jango replies. “Care to spar after a warm up?” he can’t resist asking. “See how much _Mando’paru_ you remember?”

“I hope you’re not expecting much,” Kenobi says, which is agreement enough. “As I said, I’m more than rusty.”

“We’ll see. And no cheating with your _jetii_ magics,” he warns Kenobi, mostly teasing. 

“It’s _not_ magic. And of _course_ I wouldn’t,” says Kenobi, sounding affronted if not for the mischievous quirk to his lips.

“Hmm.” While he doesn’t _think_ Kenobi will use his powers, Jango makes a note to still be wary of it.

Thus, after warm ups, Jango and Kenobi spar with Anakin perched on a crate watching eagerly from the sidelines. And Jango is proven right; more than one _Mando’ad_ _definitely_ trained Kenobi. The _jetii_ had indeed been rough around the edges, but Jango had been able to recognize the handiwork of at _least_ three or four clans within Kenobi’s movements. 

For an _aruetii_ , Kenobi had been given an advantage, with his mix of trainers from different clans -- though it had only been an advantage because Kenobi had had the capabilities to integrate what Jango could only imagine was an absolute mess of teachings. Jango rather wishes he’d been there to witness the chaos. 

He is suddenly struck by how much he _misses_ it: the rowdiness of a _yaim_ , the warmth of being surrounded by his people, the feeling of _jatne manda_. To think he might be able to have it again--

But that’s a thought for another time. 

In regards to Kenobi’s _Mando’paru_ , when a Mandalorian begins training, they train mainly with their _buire_ . They might have a few other trainers at times, but usually from the _same_ clan. A Mandalorian doesn’t learn to integrate styles from other clans and fighting styles until they’re much more experienced. Essentially, Kenobi had learned _Mando’paru_ almost _backwards_. 

All that considered, Jango had known Kenobi would be a good fighter from the duel with the _darjetii_ . But with more practice and training, Kenobi could become an absolutely _impressive_ fighter with _Mando’paru_ . Kenobi is fully versatile with his punches and kicks, which are frankly stronger than Jango had expected. He has a flexibility and range in motion not many _Mando’ade_ had, which likely had to do with his _jetii_ training. With his mix in styles, even with less experience, Kenobi had given Jango a lot of difficulty in their spar, though Jango had eventually managed to pin down the _jetii_ long enough for him to choose to tap out in surrender. 

Jango resolves right then and there to make _sure_ Kenobi gets some regular practice in during their week’s travel to Naboo. Neglecting Kenobi’s _Mando’paru_ training would be an utter waste.

They take a break for a light lunch, after which Anakin runs off to spend time with the handmaidens. Kenobi returns to the cargo bay to do his _jetii_ training. Jango sits in his sleeping corner, well out of the way of Kenobi and his _jetii’kad_ , ostensibly to clean his weapons, though he spends his time instead observing. He doubts it’s often that a Mandolarian gets to see a _jetii’s_ training.

After spending some time working through a series of jumps, kicks, and strikes, Kenobi moves on to what Jango gathers are the different _jetii’kad_ combat forms. The first form, Jango finds interesting because he recognizes some of the movements in traditional _kad_ forms, with the broad sweeps and solid parries. He wonders if this is a holdover, from a time before _jetii’kade_ existed. 

Kenobi’s switch to another form is obvious, the wide sweeping motions and more choppy footwork turning into precise jabs and cuts and fluid steps. Jango realizes after a few moments that it looks a lot like _fencing_ , the sword form used by some of the kriffing _nobility_ classes, like on Serenno or formerly on Gala. It’s a form, Jango imagines, well suited for duels. Kenobi doesn’t spend as much time on this form as the first though and eventually moves onto another.

Jango watches the next form curiously, because it is distinctly different from the previous two simply through the placement of Kenobi’s feet. With light steps but stable stances, Kenobi barely deviates more than a few steps from his starting position in any direction, becoming the center of a combat circle as he whirls his saber from one direction to another, his wrist often turning in a series of figure-eights. This form seems highly defensive, though Jango is able to identify several points where it could turn aggressive as needed. 

The following form Kenobi practices is one Jango is familiar with, recognizing it in the way Kenobi had fought against the _darjetii_ and the battle droids. The form is highly acrobatic, combining attacks with jumps and spins and those kriffing ridiculous flips. Kenobi naturally spends the most time on this form, since it’s clearly the one he uses in actual combat. 

As combat forms tend to build upon each other, Jango could see after a while that the following form Kenobi practices had built upon the third form, but where the third form had been defensive, this form is far more offensive. Kenobi uses not only blocks and parries, but powerful strokes designed, by the looks of them, to beat opponents into retreat through sheer strength. It’s not a form Jango can imagine Kenobi using regularly.

Kenobi moves on to the next form, which is oddly _relaxed_ compared to the forms before it. However, as he watches, seeing the mix in the style of attacks, blocks, stances, and footwork, Jango gathers it must be a synthesis of all the previous forms before it, but he would have to see them more to confidently say so. It feels to him as if an element is missing as Kenobi practices this form, but he’s unsure if that’s simply his perspective. He wonders how the form looks when actually used in combat.

Eventually, Kenobi powers down his saber and reattaches it to his belt, announcing the end of his practice. Jango watches for a moment as Kenobi wipes the back of his sleeve across his forehead.

“You mentioned before that you _jetiise_ have a seventh form, the one the _darjetii_ used,” Jango then says, and Kenobi turns to look at him.

“Yes, _juyo_ ,” replies Kenobi. “Because of the way it uses emotions, particularly _negative_ emotions, its teaching is heavily restricted in the Order. Masters Windu and Bulq created a variant of the form called _vaapad,_ but even that form is taught to a rare few. Most of us hardly get to see it actually.”

“Have you ever wanted to learn it?” Jango asks.

This causes Kenobi to pause longer than Jango had expected. The _jetii_ frowns before finally saying, “My master forbade Master Windu from teaching it to me and I from learning it, though I will admit that I have been curious at times. It comes with the territory of being _forbidden_ , I suppose. But I don’t feel a _need_ for me to learn...” He pauses, eyeing Jango almost cautiously. “...and I have always struggled with my temper.”

This causes Jango to raise his eyebrow at the _jetii,_ because the only time he can recall Kenobi being angry and acting so was when they’d found out Anakin was a former slave. His temper is hardly the worst Jango’s ever seen. Kenobi huffs at him.

“I have gotten better at control over the years,” Kenobi says, “but it isn’t as if my control is perfect. I still need to be mindful at times about acting in anger. Learning _vaapad_ at this point would likely introduce more difficulties than advantages for me.”

Jango nods, understanding. “ _Ke’kartayli meg gar ne’lise narir_ ,” he says and Kenobi nods in agreement.

When Kenobi leaves to go wash up, Jango finally cleans his blasters and knives, a task he’d wholly neglected while watching Kenobi train. He finishes up and gets the rest of his own training done at an appropriate time for dinner.

Holding to their previous routine, Jango is joined at his table by Kenobi and the kid. Anakin spends the time, when he isn’t eating, excitedly recounting to Kenobi what Padmé and the handmaidens must have told him happened in the Senate.

“The senator wanted the Queen to call for a new Chancellor!” the kid says. 

“Did he?” Kenobi remarks. “I assume she didn’t, since we would have certainly heard about it.”

“No. Mister Naasade reminded her that it wouldn’t help anyways!” 

“He did?” Kenobi looks questioningly at Jango, and Jango shrugs. 

“That senator was being extremely pushy about calling for a new Chancellor and obviously unhappy with her when she didn’t,” Jango says. “You know as well as I do it would take _weeks_ before a new Chancellor can be useful. It was suspicious.”

“He’s a politician. They’re _all_ suspicious,” Kenobi grumbles. “But I agree if it is as you say.”

“What do you mean suspicious?” Anakin asks, and they exchange glances before looking at the kid.

“Because Naboo needs help as quickly as possible,” explains Kenobi, “and calling for a new Chancellor will _not_ get Naboo the help they need quickly. There are a lot of procedures to follow in bringing in a new Chancellor, so it takes a long time. If I was the senator, Force forbid, I wouldn’t have proposed that as the solution.”

“But then, why would he want it?” Anakin questions.

“Why do _you_ think, kid?” Jango counters, and the kid frowns, brow furrowed in concentration.

“Because...he really wants a new Chancellor? Not to help Naboo but for a _different_ reason?” Anakin eventually says. “But -- but isn’t Naboo his _home_? He should be helping them!”

“Exactly,” Jango says. “Always remember, kid, you can’t trust what a politician says to your face.” 

The kid nods. 

“To give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe he _did_ think it was the best option,” Kenobi adds, which causes Jango to look at him skeptically. Kenobi huffs. “But I agree, it is quite suspicious if he was being as insistent about it as you say.”

“That’s not right,” the kid says, scowling.

“Well it’s a good thing the Queen listened to Naasade then,” says Kenobi, and the kid nods. 

The rest of the meal passes thankfully without any more political discussions. And after they finish dinner, it seems Anakin had taken his promise to heart. As in their established routine, Jinn leaves the galley with Kenobi and Anakin for their quarters, but this time the kid runs ahead, pulling Jinn along by the wrist and chattering away about Kad knows what. Kenobi is left trailing behind them, Jinn’s attention completely diverted away from him. 

In fact, this seems to cause Kenobi to shoot a look over his shoulder at Jango, but Jango looks back at him with a purposely blank face. Kenobi shakes his head at him and follows Jinn and the kid out of the galley. 

Jango begins gathering up his dishes to be washed, but then Padmé sits herself down at the table. He raises a questioning eyebrow at her. 

Padmé looks after Kenobi’s retreating form and then back at Jango.

“Is Obi-wan alright?” she asks. “I didn’t get to ask him earlier today. He didn’t seem like himself yesterday.”

Jango grunts. “He’s better today.” Kenobi seems mostly over Jinn’s slight now, or at least keeps any remaining hurt tightly under wraps.

“What happened?” she asks, and Jango shakes his head.

“I think that’s something _he_ should tell you,” Jango says. “It’s not my right.” 

Padmé bites her lip, as if she sorely wants to know more, but then nods. “I understand...”

And since she’s there, Jango takes the chance to ask, “Has the Queen decided what she wants to do when we get to Naboo?”

Padmé’s whole demeanor droops, her shoulders slumping slightly as she frowns. She shakes her head. “We won’t be enough against the Federation’s army, even _if_ we manage to gather up Naboo’s security forces,” she says. She then looks to him and visibly hesitates.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I know this might come off insensitive, but it’s not possible to _hire_ an army, is it?” 

Oh.

Jango huffs and shakes his head. Perhaps long ago, but now…

“No. There aren’t any squads for hire big enough to fight the Federation’s army,” he says. _Kyr’tsad_ certainly made sure of that, and he isn’t about to suggest _Kyr’tsad_ to her. “And you _could_ try and hire more hunters, but I doubt many will even consider it, given the stakes.”

“Oh…I guess we’ll just have to keep exploring our options,” she says. “We’re still waiting to hear back from some of our allies. Perhaps they will bring us a solution.”

Going up against the Trade Federation is a daunting task for any planet. If Naboo’s allies haven’t stepped forward by now, Jango highly doubts that they will by the time they return to Naboo. He doesn’t say anything though, allowing her some optimism even if he doesn’t believe in it.

They soon part ways for the night, her for her quarters and him for the cargo bay. 

The next cycle, Jango enters the galley to a hauntingly familiar smell. 

He discovers Kenobi has gotten there before him, Anakin nowhere in sight. 

“Good morning,” Kenobi greets him when Jango joins him at the galley’s counter. 

“Good morning,” Jango replies, and then blinks when Kenobi holds out a steaming cup -- the source, he realizes, of the familiar smell. He stares down at the cup for long moments before Kenobi moves it ever so slightly closer to him, and Jango automatically takes it from him.

Jango takes a deep breath, picking up the intertwined aroma of a variety of spices and caf. He stares down at the beverage in disbelief.

“Is this--?” He looks back at Kenobi.

“ _Hetikleyc caf_ ,” Kenobi says with a nod. “I noticed yesterday that we are well stocked in spices now. I thought it would be nice to make some for you, as a thank you.” He smiles at Jango hesitantly then. “If the taste is correct, that is. I apologize in advance if it isn’t. I haven’t made it in years.” 

Kenobi looks at Jango expectantly, and Jango looks from him back down at the cup. The cup of _hetikleyc caf_. 

At a complete loss for words, all Jango can do is raise the cup to his lips and take a careful sip. 

And then another, larger sip.

The taste of _home_ floods his senses, achingly, _painfully_ sweet despite the _hetikles_ of the caf. 

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s had _hetikleyc caf_ , the process of making it too much of a hassle for him to bother on his own. He _remembers,_ though, the smell of it wafting through the Fett house every Primeday morning, the warmth of it the first time Jaster set a cup of it in his hands, the press of his vode’s shoulders against his as they’d sat by a fire drinking it. 

_Jatne manda_. 

Kriffing _hells_ , does it ache.

He takes another sip, savoring the burn and taste of the spices.

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he opens them again to look at Kenobi...who is still looking at him expectantly.

“It’s…” Jango clears his throat, fully aware the rawness of his throat isn’t just from the spices. “It tastes just right. Perfect.”

Kenobi beams at that, complete with bright eyes and dimples. 

And _kriff_ , does it feel like he’s been hit in the head then.

“I’m glad to hear that. There’s more if you’d like,” Kenobi says, nodding to the caf carafe.

Jango can only stare as Kenobi turns away to collect his own cup and a plate already loaded with breakfast.

 _Kriff_.

“I’ll just be there.” Kenobi nods to their usual table, and then walks away, as if he _hadn’t_ just turned Jango’s head inside out.

Because _kriffing hells_. 

If someone had told him even a month ago that Jango would find all the qualities he’d like in a _riduur_ in a _jetii_ , he would laugh in their face, and then probably shoot them for good measure. 

But now, as Jango stares into a perfectly made cup of _hetikleyc caf_ as if it could give him answers, he cannot deny that he is, very possibly, falling in love with one Obi-wan Kenobi. 

A _jetii_.

Just his kriffing luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ٩(*•͈ ꇴ •͈*)و ̑̑❀
> 
> (Advanced warning: I'm moving soon, so I'm not entirely sure when the next post will be, but hopefully within two weeks time!!)
> 
> For those interested in my ramblings on Mando'paru, they can be found here: [part 1](https://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/617507434074963968/when-you-have-the-time-or-feel-up-to-it-could-you) and [part 2](https://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/617507458311733248/mandoparu-part-two)
> 
> [therehavebeenworsenames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therehavebeenworsenames/pseuds/therehavebeenworsenames) has made even more moodboards!!! (THANK YOU AGAIN <3) Please check them out and give them love: [Chapter 1](https://amillionstarsandyouchoosethisone.tumblr.com/post/618005411151446016/jatekara-chapter-1-solus-by-pallorsomnium) [ Chapter 7](https://amillionstarsandyouchoosethisone.tumblr.com/post/618010914808086528/jatekara-chapter-7-etad-by-pallorsomnium) [Chapter 10](https://amillionstarsandyouchoosethisone.tumblr.com/post/618047924465811456/jatekara-chapter-10-taraysh-by)
> 
>  **Mando'a**  
>  Aruetii - traitor, outsider, foreigner (depending on context)  
> Darjetii - Sith  
> Di'kut - idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)  
> Dini’la - insane  
> Gotabor - engineer  
> Hetikles - "noseburn" - burning sensation in the sinuses brought about by specific spices - Mandalorians prize this  
> Jatne manda - good mood - a complex sense of being at one with your clan and life (Note: I ascribe a sense of nostalgia to this mood/feeling, especially since it is Jango recalling this feeling.)  
> Jetii - Jedi (jetiise, plural)  
> Jetii'kad - lightsaber (jetii'kade, plural)  
> Kyr’tsad - Death Watch  
> Mando'ad - a Mandalorian / child of Mandalore (Mando'ade, plural)  
> Mando'ad draar digu - "A Mandalorian never forgets"  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler  
> Naasade - nobody  
> Nar'sheb - a contemptuous comment, like "Shove it" but much stronger  
> Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum - "I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal" Daily remembrance of those who've passed on, followed by the names of those being remembered. (What I have been referring to as the Litany.)  
> Ni suvari - I understand  
> Ret'urcye mhi - goodbye (lit. "Maybe we'll meet again")  
> Riduur - partner, spouse, husband/wife  
> Shebs - backside, rear, buttocks  
> Utreeshov - fool, idiot (lit. emptyhead)  
> Yaim - home
> 
>  **Mando'a I made up**  
>  Dunar cuyi ba'jurar ra kyr'am - "A mistake is a lesson or death" (as a Mandalorian saying)  
> Ke'kartayli meg gar ne'lise narir - short of a Mandalorian saying that goes "Ke'kartayli meg gar lise narir. Ke'kartayli meg gar ne'lise narir. Ke'kartayli meg gar jate'shi," which translates to "Know what you can do. Know what you can't do. Know what you can improve." A saying about knowing what your limitations are and being practical about them.  
> Hetikleyc caf - Mandalorian spiced caf (lit. spicy caf)  
> Mando'paru - short for Mando'akaan'paru - Mandalorian martial arts or Mandalorian combat forms  
> Nay'entye - "No problem" (lit. "no debt") (meant to mirrors as a reply to "vor entye")  
> Nay'nuhun - "No kidding" or "No joke"  
> Sol'paru - First Form, referring to the first basic form or kata in Mandalorian martial arts  
> (Happy to do a rant on how I picture Mando'paru over on tumblr if anyone asks LOL)
> 
>  **Huttese**  
>  Uba keekah soh huttese? - You know Huttese?  
> Tagwa - Yes  
> Inkabunga - amazing/awesome/incredible
> 
> PS for those curious, the recipe for _hetikleyc caf_ is essentially Moroccan spiced coffee with cayenne added (thanks to [Kage88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88) for taste-testing!):  
>  _1/2 cup whole coffee beans (or 6 tablespoons freshly ground coffee)  
>  1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
> 1/4 teaspoon ground ginger  
> 1/4 teaspoon ground cardamom  
> 1/4 teaspoon kosher salt  
> 1/8 teaspoon ground clove  
> 1/8 teaspoon ground black pepper  
> 1/8 teaspoon freshly grated nutmeg  
> 1/4 - 1/2 teaspoon cayenne pepper  
> 4 cups water  
> Cream and sugar (optional)_

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on twitter (@miyabuuu) or tumblr ([@atelier-dayz](https://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/))!! I would die for Obi-wan Kenobi and I absolutely LOVE Jango/Obi :D
> 
> I don't have an update schedule for this, but I'm pretty focused on writing this fic as quickly as possible!


End file.
